Phantom Evolution
by fighterofflames
Summary: There is a rewritten story going up now, the first chapter is up as well. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this story gets interesting for you guys. I do not own Danny Phantom and X men Evolution.**

Walking into the kitchen was a raven haired fourteen year old boy. He was wearing a white and t shirt and blue jeans. He looked around and saw his parents working on a new invention. He sighed, "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?" His mom asked putting down the tools.

"It's more like something to show you." White rings appear around his waist and change his outfit into a black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned white and his eyes turned from baby blue eyes to neon green. "I have become half ghost."

"Get out of my son you piece of ghost scum." His father said pointing a gun at the boy.

"Dad, I'm your son."

"No son of mine is a ghost." The boy flew out of the house and sighed.

"I tell them, but I never got to explain the accident that happened three days ago. Goodbye mom, dad, and Jazz." He flew towards a friend's house and put a note down for her to read since she wasn't in her room. He sighed, "See you later Sam. You might have been a girl, but you and Tucker were good friends anyone could have." He flew out of her house as she came in and found the note.

Four days later the boy was in Bayville, New York walking down a sidewalk. He decided that he needed some fresh air alone so he walked into an alley and transformed into the white hair boy. He flew into the forest and settled down on a tree branch. He sighed and looked at the clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile at a school called Xavier Institute a bald man called Charles Xavier went to machine called Cerebro. He looked at the screen and saw a white haired boy in a tree. "Name Danny Fenton age 14. His ability is unknown except for transformation into two different forms." Cerebro said to the professor.

Charles nodded and found the location of the boy. "He doesn't seem to be far away." He said to himself. _'Scott, Jean, I need you to meet me at the front door. I have some important information.' _He moved himself in his wheel chair from the room that has Cerebro in it and went to the front door to find Jean and Scott there waiting for him. "Ah good, Cerebro located a new mutant who might not be able to control his powers."

"Where is he professor?" Scott asked pushing his glasses back up from falling off his face.

"He actually is pretty close. He happens to be at the forest nearby." Jean opened the door for the professor to get through. "He might be coming closer if we are lucky. I need you guys to see if he might be interested. It might take some time, but we can wait if he is willing to join us."

They nodded. "We're going to check it out professor." Jean said then walked with Scott to the gate.

The boy lied back in the tree and transformed back into his raven hair self. He relaxed and didn't notice himself going through the tree branch. He hit the ground hard then looked up rubbing his head. "I have got to control these powers. It has been seven days now since I got these power, and I stil can't control them."

"We might know someone who can help." Scott said walking up to the boy with Jean following Scott.

"How much did you hear?" The boy asked curiously.

"Enough to know that you're like us." Jean said walking up to him.

"What you guys have powers?" He asked.

"Well I have telepathy and telekinesis." Jean made a rock come up by using her mind which the boy noticed.

"I have full power behind my eyes. So you can say that I have laser eyes if you want." Scott said.

The boy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "The name's Danny. My powers are invisibility, flying, and turning intangible. I just don't have much control right now."

Scott smiled, "Well neither do I. I can't see or hurt anyone with these glasses or my forensic on. If I take them off then I lose control of my power unless I close my eyes. Oh, my name's Scott, and this is Jean."

"So you want to come with us and see where we go to learn how to control our powers?" Jean asked him.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah sure. I got nothing better to do than look at clouds."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey cheer up you're with friends now." Danny smiled lightly and walked with Scott and Jean to the Institute. Scott opens the gates as they arrive and walks inside following Danny and Jean. Danny stopped and looked around surprised.

"This is where you guys learn? I might take you guys up on the offer." Danny said looking at the school.

"That's good to hear." Professor Xavier said coming up to Danny with Storm pushing the wheel chair. "I'm professor Xavier, and this is Storm. We run the Xavier Institute and teach mutants how to control their powers. So you are interested in the institute."

"Actually I have no where else to go. So I might as well join and see if I can control my powers." Danny looked at Scott and Jean then back at the professor and Storm. "If you don't mind me asking..."

Xavier put his hand up and smiled, "I have telepathy like Jean does, and Storm controls the weather."

"That sounds a little hard to control."

Storm nodded, "It took some time, but I finally was able to control it with some help of course."

Xavier turned to Scott. "You can go ahead and show Danny to his room. You can show him around if you want to as well."

Scott nodded, "Sure thing professor." He turned to Danny whose right hand was invisible at the time. "Uh Danny, your hand is invisible right now."

"Huh?" Danny looked at his hand then made it visible. "I might need to learn a little quicker huh?"

Jean giggled, "Yeah maybe."

"Come on. Let's go inside." Scott put a hand on Danny's shoulder and walked with him into the institute. Jean smiled and followed them into the institute.

"When does the boy Kurt arrive?" Storm asked Xavier.

"He arrives in three days. It seems that we don't have much time for Danny to get settled in when Kurt arrives. We have to be careful and try not to scare Danny off. Plus he might actually enjoy being with us for some time." Xavier said as Storm was pushing him in his wheel chair back into the institute.

Scott opened a door and showed a room with a dresser, a bed, a chair, and a closet. Danny walked over to the window and looked outside. He turned to Scott and pointed outside. "Nice view. I can see the entire front lawn of the institute. So what are you going to show me first?" He asked lying down on his bed.

"What do you want to see first?" Danny's stomach growled. "Well that answers my question."

Danny sat up and smiling nervously. "I guess it does." He followed Scott out of his room and into the kitchen. He noticed the table first. "How many people are here?"

"Just the five of us for now. We might get more people to come over some time. Plus who knows what powers other mutants might have when they get here."

Danny chuckled, "That is always a mystery huh?" Scott chuckled. "Well what do you have here for me to eat?"

Scott and Danny went into the kitchen and made lunch for themselves and everyone else since Scott suggested it. After lunch they went into the hanger. Scott showed him the Black Bird and said, "I will be willing to teach you how to drive it someday."

Danny smiled, "Well I'll be willing to learn. Plus I might be a little hard to teach." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Scott chuckled and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you where we learn how to defend ourselves. We call it the Danger Room."

Danny sighed then smiled, "This day might go from good to bad if I do somthing stupid."

Scott chuckled as they entered the control room. "This is the control room to the Danger Room. You want to try out the first level to see if you could handle it?"

Danny shrugged, "Sure, I know my basic powers. Plus I might discover that I have more powers over some time." Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew through the window and landed on the ground.

Scott raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "We will have to get you a new uniform to train in later. Well here we go Danny."

The thing starts up and out comes two guns and two razor shooters. "This is level one? I might be able to pass this." The first gun fires at Danny who jumps out of the way to dodge the shots. He flies into the air to avoid the razor blades coming at him. He flies at the guns and make his body intangible. He goes through the guns pulling out two wires from each of them. He goes down the ground and makes his hand glow white. The glow goes from his hand over hi body transforming him back. "Ok, I did not mean to do that." He jumped over the blades and ran towards the guns. He transforms back and becomes invisible for the guns not to see him if that is even possible. He kicked both guns hard and turned visible and flew back to the control room.

"That's pretty good for a first try, but I noticed that you transformed back to your other form." Scott said from what he observed.

"Yeah I still need control when it comes to my two forms. At least people won't recognize me at first." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well good thing you came to learn then."

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

The next three days Danny got enrolled to Bayville High School and was actually enjoying his new life. He was sitting next to Scott watching the football game since Jean told them to come. Jean was taking pictures of the game going on before them. Duncan scores a touch down so Jean takes a picture of him. "Hey Jean, did you get that for the yearbook?" Duncan asked her.

She moved her camera down and said, "No this is for my personal collection."

Scott was watching the game while having a quarter go between his fingers. He was watching Jean and Duncan walk back to the bench when one of the players came to Duncan and said, "Hey look at that." The guy pointed at a pail guy with pail brown hair. "Tolanski is at it again." Tolanski takes a wallet from a guy's pocket and takes the money out smiling evilly.

Duncan turned his head towards the coach and asked, "Hey coach, can we be exscused for a second?"

The coach looks at the score board and says, "Yeah yeah, just husstle back." He waves his hand for them to hurry.

Duncan and his two football buddies go with him with Jean watching them take off after Tolanski. Scott accidentally dropped his quarter. "Oh man, my cash..." He, Danny, and the guy sitting opposite side of Scott saw a hand taking a wallet. "Hey check it. Looks like someone is taking up a collection."

"Woh, should we call the cops?" The blond hair guy asked.

Scott got up saying, "Hold that option over." Danny followed Scott to go below the bleachers with him.

Tolanski looked around and grabbed another wallet. "Got another one." He starts laughing then get pulled back by the football guys and lands on his back with cash floating around him coming from his pockets.

"Well if it ain't Toady Tolanski picking up a little spare change." Duncan said walking up to him.

Toad crawled back a bit. "Uh, hi Duncan look I can explain."

"Shut up frog face." Duncan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the metal fence.

"Let's crush him Dunc." The brown football player said pounding his fist with his hand.

"Let's not Dunc just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash? No harm done." Scott said.

Danny smiled, "There is no need for violence around here man."

Toad nodded, "Yeah, see here's the money." He holds up the money that he stolen from people's wallets.

"What do guys care about this scummos Summers and Fenton?" Duncan asked.

Scott and Danny shruuged. "Not much, but I'm not crazy about three against one either." Scott said then crossed his arms.

"So how about we settle this peacefully?" Danny asked crossing his arms as well.

"I think that me and my buds are going to squash this slime ball. So you guys and the sunglasses that you wear Summers should just bail." Duncan lifted Toad up into the air then threw him on the ground.

"Ah." Toad yelped as he hit the ground. Scott lowered his glasses a bit while Duncan was about to put his foot on Toad.

"We said knock it off." Scott yelled then grabbed Duncan and made him go away from Toad. Danny got in front of Toad and looked at the other two football players who were about to hit Toad as well. Scott threw Duncan and made him run into the other two players making them fall back and hit the ground.

Toad got up and hopped away from the scene. The guys get up and saw Toad. "He's getting away." The brown guy said pointing at Toad. The two guys go after him dropping Duncan. Danny looked at the two guys going after Toad then looked at Duncan. He ran after the two players.

Duncan got up and growled. "Big mistake Summers." He attacks Scott swinging a fist at him.

Jean came around and saw them fighting. "Scott no!" Scott turns his head at Jean then gets punched right at the jaw. Danny turned around when he heard Jean again. "Scott!" Scott hit the metal pillar and his glasses fell off making his eyes shoot beams right at Duncan. The beams kept on going till it hit a propane tank and made it blow up in the distance. Everyone was running away from the explosion while Danny and Jean stood there shocked and scared.

A little later Danny and Jean went up to Scott while fire fighters and ambulances were clearing the area up from the explosion. Storm pulled up Xavier's call and rolled down his window so he could see the scene slearly. Jean looked around and found the glasses. "Hm, it's too hot to touch at least with my hands." She made the block of wood move then Danny grabbed the glasses and handed them to her. "Thanks Danny."

Danny shrugged, "No problem." He looked over and saw Professor Xavier in his car looking at the scene. "This might be bad." He muttered to himself as Jean was walking over to Scott.

"You ok?" Jean asked then put Scott's glasses back on.

Scott opened his eyes then said worried. "Jean, oh wow I..."

"Sh. I know. Look you better split." She said looking at Duncan who was having his helment removed.

Danny noticed the men talking about what had happened then looked at the professor. He noticed the professor was doing something then saw the policeman eyes widen then back to normal acting like nothing happen. "Nice cover professor." Danny muttered to himself.

Jean walked up to Duncan asking, "Duncan are you alright?"

Danny and Scott stayed away in the distance watching Jean talk with Duncan then walk over to the ambulance. Toad walks up to them and looks at the scene with them. "Uh thanks. Really you know." He looks at him.

Scott got a little angry when he said, "Yeah." Then he just walked away.

"You both stood up for me. Not many people do that." Toad watched Scot head to his car. Danny nodded then followed Scott into the passenger side of the car. Toad leaned down then saw a fly go around. He shot out his tongue and caught the fly. He made it go in his mouth then ate it and hopped away.

Xavier looked at the scene. "Everything's ok for now, but we better hurry. We got a train to catch." Storm drives off and parks the car when they get to the train station.

The next day Danny was walking down the hallway and saw Scott knocking on the door. "Give it up Jean. It's hopeless." He said to her.

"I'll be done in just a second." She replied back.

Danny just chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have much patients Scott."

"Syas the guy who could phase his clothes on and off." Danny chuckled at his comment.

Jean opened the door and said, "So are we going or what." Scott smiles as she walks down the hallway. They follow her in pursuit.

"We're heading out professor." Scott said walking down the stairs with the other.

"Just a moment you three. Come here." Xavier says. "I would like you to meet someone." The thee come walking in seeing a teen covered in a grey coat. "This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night."

Scott waved, "Hey Kurt, this is Jean and Danny. I'm Scott. How are you doing?" Danny and Jean waved at Kurt who backed away when Scott put out his hand to shake.

Kurt backed up a bit then looked at the professor when he said, "Kurt, you are among friends here." Jean came walking up to the professor.

Kurt took his hand out of his pocket then shook hands with Scott. "Hello." The three were shocked to see his hand was blue and had only three fingers.

Kurt took his hand back as the professor spoke up. "I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institue for gifted youngsters. Youngsters who's gifts are not always an asset. Right Scott?" He turns towards Scott.

"Uh so you heard about last night." He said shocked.

"Kinda hard not to." The professor raised an eyebrow. "It was on all the news channels."

"It was a bad situation, and there was a bad situation. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know. Fortunately no one was badly hurt. Therefore the true cause was not discovered, but you must be careful Scott. Plus Danny could have made it worse since he still doesn't have complete control "

Danny shrugged, "True, but I went after those other guys trying to hurt that one guy we were protecting."

"Come on professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball. What do you want from me professor?" Scott said ignoring the fact Danny had tried to help.

"Control Scott. That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." He turns towards Kurt. "Scott's eyes admit a destructive optic blast beam. Danny however is able to turn invisible, to walk through walls, and to fly when he wants to."

Kurt took his hood off and smiled, "Cool."

"Yeah, it is except I don't have full control yet." Danny said as he was falling through the floor. He looked down and sighed, "Oh man." He floated himself back up then made his legs tangible.

Jean turned to Kurt. "How about you Kurt? You got a special girt that brought you here."

Kurt teleported himself away from Jean and appeared in a conner of the room. "Maybe."

The three were surprised again. "Woah."

"I'll be helping Kurt settle in. We can talk more tonight."

During school Danny and Scott were grabbing their lunch. Danny grabbed his lunch and saw Toad and Scott talking alone with Toad on top of the lockers. He saw Toad remove Scott's glasses with his tongue which made his eyes widen. Scott covered his eyes with his arms and asked for his glasses back. "You got it." Todd said. He threw the glasses in the air then stuck his tongue out and grabbed the glases and brought them into Scott's hand. "Well as you can see. You and me have something in common."

"Yeah," Scott rubbed his glasses off from the slime, "now we're both slime."

"Nope, I mean we aren't like other people." He jumped off the lockers and landed on the ground.

"Your point is?" Scott turned to Toad and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to talk." He hopped and grabbed the top of the lockers. "You know get to know each other better. You know maybe do lunch." He ate Scott's lunch including the bag.

Scott walked away saying, "I'll think about it."

"Yeah you think about it." He hopped off the lockers. "I got other things to do." Danny watched Toad suspisciously.

"I do not feel comfortable about that guy right now. He's up to something, and I need to find out what it is some other time." Danny walked off and went to lunch. He entered the cafteria and saw Scott talking on the phone. "Probably talking to the professor about Todd. I hope nothing goes bad tonight at the institute."

That night Toad put on his uniform and hopped towards the institute. He looked at the fence and chuckled, "Piece of cake." He jumped over the fence and hopped towards the institute. Suddenly he heard a thunder storm going on above him. "Uh oh, now that is just..." A lightning bolt hits the ground near him. He gets scared and starts hopping towards the institute avoiding the lightning bolts being shot at him.

Kurt was looking around near the front entrance of the institute. He heard the front door open and looked behind him. He saw Toad come flying through the door screaming. Danny stood on the top floor wearing his new uniform in his ghost form. He kept his white boots and glove but had a blue jumpsuit with the x sybol over his chest and his white belt. He watched the two go around the front of the institute to the hallway. He saw Storm come through the door then heard the professor's voice. "Yes, Tolanski is indeed gifted. He could be one of us."

"Sometimes professor. I feel your good heart even blinds you from the truth." Storm said looking at the duo arguing.

Danny looked at the duo fighting then walked off back to his room. About thirty seconds later he heard an alarm go off and heard the professor's voice. "Scott, Danny, Jean, Tolanski and Nightcrawler are in the danger room."

"Ah man, the Danger Room has automated defenses." Scott said then looked at Jean.

"We don't have much time to get in there and help them out then." Danny said then ran off with Jean while Scott was getting his other boot on.

"Get in there now!" They heard the professor say.

Toad and Kurt were backing up as the guns started to get ready to fire at them. It fired, and they splitted to avoid the shot. Kurt jumped then ducked avoid the claws and gun fires coming at him. Toad hopped out of the way from getting shot at as well. The trio came into the danger room and saw the guns and claws going at the two. "I got the cannons. You guys keep them clear of the tentacles."

"We're on it." Jean said then took off. Danny looked around and saw Kurt climbing up the wall then get pulled off by Jean's mind.

Kurt turned around and said, "You are an angle."

"On occassion, how about you? Are you a demon?" She asked him.

Danny saw Toad hopping into a trap which made him get a little afraid. He felt energy come into his hand and shot an ecto blast from it. It destroyed the machine about to crush Toad. "Tolanski over here." Scott yelled then dodged a blast fired at him. He fired a beam from his eyes at another cannon.

Danny looked at his hand then at the professor going into the control room. "I got no time to focuse on other things." He fired an ecto blast at another cannon near him. "This power is sweet!" HE saw a tentacle come near him and jumped with his hand running down the tentacle. The tentacle melted while touching his glowing hand. He landed on the ground and saw Kurt unplug a machine. The machine went out of control. "Nice going Kurt." Storm destroyed the machine that went out of control. Everything went back to normal with the minor exception of the place being destroyed a bit.

"Forget this man. I've seen enough. I am out of here." Toad said hopping out of the danger room.

"Tolanski!" Scott yelled. "Sorry professor I wasn't able to stop him."

"It's alright Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us." Xavier said.

Kurt sighed, "I blew it too professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful, but I guess...I just don't belong here."

"Nightcrawler wait!" Kurt teleported out of the room.

"No sweat professor I'll take care of it." Scott ran out of the room while the professor left the control room to look outside.

Jean looked at Danny and asked, "So you got a new power already."

Danny looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I can shoot this green energy from my hands. Plus if I make it glow I can melt stuff as well. This one might take some time to control which means that I won't be in school for a few days." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you are certainlly advancing in your powers a little too quick. If it advances anymore in the next few days then we might be in trouble." Storm said walking up to him.

Danny nodded and smiled, "Well with these new powers I can finally do something else besides fight with just my fists and feet." He let out a yawn. "Well I better go get some sleep." He walked off heading back to his room.

Toad jumped out the window and hit the ground. A man stopped in front of him and made claws come out of his body right above his hands. "Going somewhere bub?" He asked raising his hat smelling the trouble coming from him.

"No Logan let him go." Xavier said from the small balcony.

Wolverine looked at Toad then put his claws away and motioned for him to go. Toad hopped away mumbling when Logan said, "I came back here because I smelt trouble bruilin." He sniffed, "Of course maybe it was just stink boy there." Pointing behind him.

"I wish it was. Welcome home old friend; we missed you." They smiled at each other.

Kurt teleported himself into the hanger and saw the jet. He stepped back saying, "Vat is dis?" He looked at the Black Bird surprised.

He heard the door open and turned around seeing Scott walking in. "The SR 77 Black Bird, twice as fast as the SR 71 and with three times the range and fire power. Nice heh?" Scott said walking up to him.

"Sier good. Is it yours? Please tell me dat you get to fly it?" He asked looking at Scott.

"It's ours, and if you stay around for a while, I'll show you how to pilot this bad boy. Well once I'm done teaching Danny which shouldn't be too long. So what do you say? Do you want to be a part of our team?" He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Me? I almost got you killed a few minutes ago." He closed his eyes being upset over what resently happened.

"Yeah, don't do that again, but look we all mess up sometimes. I know I do that's why we are all here. So we can learn not to make mistakes like that. That's why we like you to stay."

"You don't mind de way I look?"

Scott crossed his arms. "Dude, don't hassle me about my shades, and we'll call it even."

"Ve have a deal den." Kurt smiled.

Scott put an arm around his shoulder. "Welcome to the team, come on I'll show you where they hide the sodas."

The next day of school Danny was floating outside the school invisible and looked around then saw the bikes fall. He flew to the ground and saw the principle and Toad talking. He noticed that she was mad. His eyes grew wide when he saw Toad was still in his costume. She slammed the door and transformed into a blue woman with red hair. He didn't want to see anymore so he flew off with some questions inside his head that needed to be answere later.

**Hoped that you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope this gets more interesting than it was. I do not own anything here. I wish I did.**

Lying down in bed was a brown hair girl who was asleep in her pink pj's. She started to move back and forth from a dream. She started to dream that she was flying having a good time then just started to fall. She started to scream and hit the floor. When she woke up she found herself in the basement. She started to worry more when her parents came downstairs. "What happened? Where you sleep walking?" Her dad asked as he and her mother were running up to her.

"No, I-I fell...I fell through the ceiling." She started to cry as her mother was holding her in comfort.

Suddenly an alert sign came up at the Xavier Institute. "Discovery mutant signature." Cerebro said. It brought up a map and continued, "Second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: 15."

The scene changes back to Kitty with her parents in the basement. Kitty is still crying while her mother talks. "Now dear, I'm sure you were just having a nightmare."

The father looks up and says, "I... don't think so." The other look up and see the blanket and pillow hanging inside the ceiling of the basement.

"What am I? What's happening to me?" Kitty asked out loud to her parents.

"I think that we should talk about this is the morning Kitty." Her father says getting her up with her mother. They walk back upstairs and go to bed.

Xavier on the other hand was getting ready for departure. "Prepare the Blackbird." He said. 'Jean, Danny, I have a little mission for us to go on. I need you two to get ready for we are going to pick up a couple of mutants.'

'We're on our way professor.' Jean replied back. She got out of her room and saw Danny ghost through his. "You just had to transform into your ghost form?"

Danny shrugged, "I'm tired Jean. The professor is taking us somewhere during the night leaving Scott and Kurt with the others. I just hope that they don't get into trouble." They walk down the hallway and meet the professor at the Blackbird.

"I'm glad you two made it. Now we must be off. I'll explain on the way." Xavier said boarding the Blackbird. Jean and Danny follow him into the Blackbird. The professor starts it up while the other two buckled in.

The next morning Kurt was running to school eating a burger. He looked at his watch and gasped, "Ah late again." He put the rest of the burger in his mouth and looked around himself. He teleported himself next to the school out of the view of the front doors. He turns to the front door and stopped when he saw the principle standing in front of him. "Ah, Ms. Darkle."

She grabs his wrist and looks at the watch. "Hm, watch isn't slow. Must be you. Another tardy Mr. Wagner, and I am enrolling you in my after school group."

The door opens with Scott coming through saying, "Hey, light a fire under it kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you." He walk up to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the front door. "Ms. Darkle." He nodded towards her. "Stopped off for another breakfast burger at Gut Bomb didn't you?"

Kurt shrugged as they went through the doors. "What can I say? It's an addiction."

Kitty walked down the stairs and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She tip toed to the front door and opened the door. "Dear, I thought that we agreed that you were staying home today." Her mother said walking up to her holding a cup of coffee.

Kitty turned around saying, "Yeah, well what's the point you know? You guys don't want to talk about it, and I'll like totally go crazy sitting around here." She flipped some of her hair with her hand.

"But should you really be at school?" Her mother asked.

"Kitty! Honey where are you?" Her dad asked catching their attention.

Kitty turned her attention to her mom again. "Please mom? Dad will make me stay."

Her mom sighed, "Alright go on." Kitty gave her a blow kiss and waved goodbye. Her mom waved back with worry in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the Blackbird, Xavier had just explained what they were doing. "Why just us? Why couldn't all of us come?" Jean asked.

"Because you're the one who can connect with this girl, and Danny might be able to convince the Lance guy while there." Xavier said steering the wheel.

Jean sighed, "I hope so. So where does Danny start?"

Danny frowned, "I have to start at the school. You get to talk to Kitty's parents first." Danny sighed in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have never been a fan of school, and I am lucky to be passing it right now with a B- finally."

"Just be happy that we helped you with your school work. Plus it might get harder when we get more mutants at the institute." Jean giggled when Danny made a face.

"You are a little mean sometimes." He smiled at her making her giggle a little more. "Plus to think that we passed a couple midterms for this."

"Don't remind me." Jean looked outside. Danny shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Danny, you will have to go from here." Xavier said. "Don't give the wrong impression on either one of them if you see Kitty as well."

"Don't worry." Danny unbuckled himself and stood up still in ghost form. "I will be careful." He turned intangible and waved goodbye while going through the floor of the Blackbird. He flew towards the school while Xavier drove the Blackbird to safety.

A little later Xavier and Jean came up to the front door of Kitty's house and rang the door bell. The parents open the door and come outside. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I would like to talk about your daughter Kitty."

"What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?" The mother asked.

"Please may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need..." Jean was interrupted when the father put his hand up.

"Excuse me miss you can talk to us out here." He said.

Xavier leaned foward, "Very well, I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why a don't you tell us about last night?"

Both of them were surprised. The father felt his wife put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then at the professor. "Last night is none of your business. Please just leave us alone." He walked with his wife back into the building slamming the door behind him.

"Huh, next time let's just call and get hung up on. Well I guess that we need to rely on Danny now." Jean said grabbing her phone.

"Yes, but you will be going there to get to know Kitty as well. Danny will focuse on Lance." Xavier said as Jean called Danny.

"Hello this is Danny." Danny said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's Jean."

"Well how did it go?"

"Not well I'll be seeing you at the school. Did you meet either one yet?" She asked walking off the porch and heading towards the school.

"Unfortunately when I arrived, a couple of athletic girl hit on me and gave me their numbers. I got a glance of both, but I haven't been able to talk to either one yet." Danny said walking through the hallway.

"I'm on my way. Xavier wants you to focuse on Lance. I'll talk to Kitty."

"What should I do if they meet each other?"

"Well do whatever you can to convince them if that is possible."

"Ok." Danny hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

Logan was polishing his bike and smelt something in the air. He sniffed again and said, "Sabertooth." He put on his costume and got on his bike. He started it up and drove past Scott and Kurt.

"Vhat's up wod Logan?" Kurt asked watching him leave.

"Wow, that man is packing some serious attitude." Scott said surprised.

"Want to follow him?" Kurt turned to Scott.

Scott smiled. "Let's go!" They ran towards the garage.

Kurt ran in and asked, "Should we take the X-van?"

"Uh a lower profile I think, and cooller besides." He ran and hopped into his red car. "You coming?" Kurt nodded and teleported himself into the car.

"Hit it." Kurt put his arm on the back of the seat. Scott started the car and took off with incredible speed.

Danny heard the bell ring and walked through the halls and saw Kitty. "I might as well talk to one of them now." Danny said then stopped when he saw two girls talking to each other talking about Kitty. Danny went behind a wall and turned himself invisible. He walked back and saw them push Kitty into her locker.

"World closing in on yah Kitty." The blond girl said laughiong with her friend. They ran off laughing.

"Hey, let me out you losers. Open this door." Kitty said pounding on it. "Somebody open this door." She growled in fustration. Danny was about to get her out when he heard the boys bathroom door open up. The guy came out and shook up a can of paint. He started to spray it along the lockers while whistling a tune of innocents. "Huh? Hey, who's out there? Can you here me? Let me out!" She came through the door and landed on top of the guy.

Danny raised an eyebrow, 'She is able to go through stuff. Well at least she doesn't have to make her body see through like I do.'

Kitty looked at herself surprised. The guy looked up surprised and smiled, "Hey, did you see what you just did?"

"What? I-I like just fell out." She said getting up at the same time with the guy.

"Yeah man, right through the door." He looked behind himself. "That is so cool." He looked at her excited.

"You're crazy." She tried to run away, but he grabbed her denying what she said.

"Wait a minute, I'm the one guy around here who gets the beauty of it. 'Cus you are just like me." He pointed at himself. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright then," He looked around, "check this." He rolled his eyes and put his hands out. He started to make the ground shake and made the lockers start opening up on their own. He stopped and started to breathe a little hard. "Getting the picture?"

"No, you are just like some freak." He grabbed her arm. "Leave me alone!" She got out of his grasp and ran towards the gym lockers.

The guy smiled evilly, "You can run, but you can't hide, because I'm going to rock your world."

Danny's eyes widened. He grabbed his phone and called Jean. "Hello this is Jean."

"Jean, you would not believe what I just found out."

"Can we talk about it when I get there?"

"No, we might have to convince Kitty and try to keep her away from Lance. He's up to something and plans to use Kitty for his plan."

Jean sighs, "This might have gone from bad to worse. Where is she going now?"

"She's going to gym class. As for Lance I'm going to have a talk with him and find out what he is up to. See you in a little bit Jean."

"Yeah, stay out of trouble Danny. You have a tendency to get in trouble."

"Not my fault that I'm bully material." Danny said defensively. "I'll talk to you later."

"Same here Danny." Jean shut her cell phone. She saw Kitty running towards the coach for gym class. "I hope that she doesn't get into trouble."

Danny floated to the top of the building and noticed the two guys looking at the thing above the office. The guy elbowed the other guy. "Shut up with the clowning around."

The guy elbowed him back. "Stow it Griff. Well can we bust in here or not?"

"Not. It's wired into the alarm system."

"Now what Alberts? We got like no ways into the stink'n office, and midterms start in the morning." They walked behind Lance who was watching Kitty from above.

"Yeah, and exams answers aren't going exactly get a prime price after the test. Can't you just you know make a door?" Griff asked him.

"Sure, and have them know that we were in. They'll change the tests." Lance saids to Griff. "I got a sweeter idea. Her." Lance directed their attention to Kitty.

"What? Wait are you going to have her long jump through the wall? Come on get serious."

Lance grabbed Griff's arm and said, "You riding me Griff. Are yah?" The ground starts to shake a bit.

"Sorry man." Griff said being squeezed hard on the wrist.

"Woah its cool Lance." The other guy said.

Lance let go of Griff and pointed at them. "You two losers just line up the customers. I'll snatch the answers." The guys run off leaving Lance watching the girls do the long jump. Lance sees another girl about to jump and uses his powers to make sand go up and hit her right on the spot. Kitty looks at him then runs off. She runs into Jean who looks worried about her then keeps on running away.

'Danny, I'm here. You talk with Lance while I talk to Kitty.' Jean thought to him.

Danny nodded and watched Lance getting ready to leave the roof. "So you plan to steal the test answers." Danny said surprising Lance.

"Huh? Who's there?" Danny made himself visible.

"I am starting to think that you only want to use her and try to make her a bad girl." Danny crossed his arms.

"Who are you, and why do you care?" Lance asked walking towards him.

"The name's Danny, and you are going to force her into something that she is not going to like. If you want her trust then don't force her into something that she isn't going to like in the end." Danny disappeared and floated towards the theater since he saw Jean enter there.

"I-I don't believe you." Kitty hits Jean's hand off of her. "This is a trick."

Jean moved her eyes away. "No you do believe me. I know because of my other ability. I can read your thoughts."

Kitty put her hands to her head. "No, stay out of my head. No!" She ran off running through the door.

"Kitty wait!" Jean yelled to her but was too late.

"Well that went well." Danny said making himself appear.

"What is Lance up to?"

Danny sighed, "He plans to use Kitty to help him steal answers to the midterms. You need to call the professor. I''m going to make sure that they do not get themselves into trouble."

Danny turned invisible and went after Kitty. Jean left the building and called the professor while Lance went to see Kitty. Lance tapped her shoulder. Kitty turned around and got into fighting stance dropping her books that she grabbed from her locker. "Easy," he put his hands up, "I won't shake things up. I promise." He grabbed her books and gave them to her. "I'm a...my name's Lance."

She started to get angry. "Why can't just everybody leave me alone?" She grabbed her books and slammed the locker door.

He winced. She started to walk away. "You feel sick inside everytime you think about it, don't you? You want it to go away, but it won't. You're afraid of what might happen. Your parents are clueless probably ashamed being alone don't help." She stopped and looked at him a little angry.

She turned around and asked, "What are you reading my mind too?"

"No way." He put his hands up in defense. "It's just I've been going through it myself. You know trying to figure it out, but I learn how to control it. Meet me outside the office in an hour. I'll show you how." He watched her leave him then walked away.

Danny floated above her and stood upside down on the ceiling. "You're going to show up there aren't you?" Danny asked her staying invisible.

She stopped and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Listen well. He plans on using you to sneak into the office and steal the answers to the tests and maybe change a few grades as well. I would be careful in who I choose as friends."

"Who are you, and where are you?" She looked around trying to find the voice but got no reply. She kept on watching while walking down the hallway. "Maybe I'm imagining things."

"You're not." Danny muttuered under his breath and flew away.

The scene changes to Scott and Kurt pulling up to a parking garage. Kurt looked back and forth and hit the car. "Ah, I lost him."

"Hey, hey, watch the door panel. It's smudge resistant not dent resistant." Scott said worrying about the car.

Kurt looked up and pointed to the top of the parking garage. "There."

Wolverine looked back and forth waiting for Sabertooth. He heard a motorcycle coming and came straight for him. He jumped out of the way as the bike went around and got revved up by Sabertooth. "Unfinished business runt." Sabertooth said.

"Bring it on pops. Brign it on." Wolverine brought his claws out. Sabrtooth revves up the bike and drives it at Wolverine. Wolverine moves out of the way and slices the front part of the bike off. Sabertooth gets off the bike and lands on a lower part of the parking garage.

Scott and Kurt saw the motorcycle coming towards them, and Kurt teleported them out of the car. They landed next to the car and see the reck. "My car." Scott said upset.

Wolverine waited for Sabertooth's attack and felt the ground runble. A car came up under him making him fly up and hit the ground hard. The same thing happened with a second car except the ground gave out for him making him fall to the next floor of the parking garage. Sabertooth pushes a car up at Wolverine and traps him to one of the columns theere. "One should fall by the other's hand. Our destiny, we can change it."

Wolverine kept on struggling out of the grip. "I didn't know you went for that philosophy mumbo jumbo."

"Hey hairball, I got you destiny right here." Cyclops yelled then blasted him with one of his beams.

Sbertooth crashed into a van while Wolverine got out of the trap he was in. Nightcrawler ran and teleported right in front of Sabertooth and crashed right into his chest. He hit the ground and said, "Typical."

Sabertooth was about to grab Nightcrawler but was stopped when Wolverine tackled him into the elevator. Sabertooth kicked Wolverine out of the elevator and watched it close. Wolverine clawed his way through the elevator doors and heard Sabertooth say, "The taste of things to come Wolverine." The group watched the elevator drop to the bottom floor.

"Hah, ve showed him. Ve are de X-men." Nightcrawler said crossing his arms in victory.

Wolverine turned to the two and say, "I don't fight your battles. So don't fight mine." HE walked away leaving the two confused a bit.

"Ah, he loves us." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh yeah, big time." Cyclops said crossing his arms.

Danny waited in the office leaning against the wall invisible. He saw Kitty come in surprised and happy. She opened the door and asked, "Did you see me? Did you?"

"Wow, yeah Kitty. How did it feel?" He asked closing the door.

"Oh it was like totally unbelievable." She said hugging him.

"You're making it your own Kitty. Once you own it nothing can own you." He said then went over to the computer to copy the answers.

Kitty's parents came up to Jean and the professor. "Where is she?" Her father asked.

"She's inside, but I already have someone in there. So we better wait." Xavier said.

"Why is she doing this? She never done this before." Her mother said.

"She doesn't know what she is getting herself into." Jean said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, test answers present and accounted for." Lance said smiling evilly.

Kitty's eyes widened, "The voice was right. You were using me to copy the answers for a test. I am not letting you do this."

Lance grabbed the answers and looked at Kitty. "What are you saying Kitty? Are you just giving up on having control?"

"No she isn't Lance." Danny said making himself visible. "She doesn't want to be part of a wrong team. You just never told her what your intentions were for using her." Danny stepped forward and said, "Now give me the test answers and let Kitty make her own decisions from here."

Lance raised an eyebrow and grabbed Kitty's wrist. "We're leaving, and you better not follow us Danny."

Kitty made her wrist go through Lance as he made a door. "No way Lance. I'm done with you. You were only using me while Jean was just showing me her power. I didn't even let her talk to me like I did with you. I see who you are now, and I do not like what you are making me do." She ran over to Danny.

Danny smiled, "Now how about the answers?" He put out his hand.

"You know what if I can't have her then no one will." Lance said making the whole school shake and start falling apart he ran out of the school leaving them.

"You got to go now!" Danny told Kitty.

"What! What about you?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about me. You made a right decision by leaving him. Now run through the wall. Your parents are waiting for you on the other side of that wall wanting to make sure that you're ok. Go!" He pointed towards the wall. She looked back then ran through the wall. "You'll see me later Kitty. I have someone to go after." He turned intangible and flew after Lance.

Kitty saw her parents and ran towards them hugging them. "Honey, I'm sorry for trying to ignore this. It seems we do have some things to talk about after all professor."

"Indeed we do." Charles said putting his hands together smiling.

Danny watched Lance from a tree invisible and saw his principle walk up to him. His eyes widened in fear when he saw her. "Well I see that you blew your chances at this school."

Lance turned around and raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"Your new advisor, I have much to teach you my young avalanche." She said to him.

Danny flew back to the Blackbird and saw the others getting on board. Danny made himself visible and dropped to the ground at the Blackbird. "Hey guys, I'm glad that you didn't leave without me." He said smiling.

"You're alive!" Kitty yelled then hugged him.

"Of course I am. I have my ways of surviving. Plus we might see Lance again. I'm not completely sure about that yet, but he might show up at our school." He nodded at the professor. 'We need to talk alone professor.' The professor nodded and went on board the ship.

"Let's go Kitty." Jean said getting on board with Danny following.

"Ok." She smiled and followed Danny onto the Blackbird.

That night when they arrived back Kitty was shone to her room by Jean, and Danny went with the professor to talk in private. "You wanted to speak with me about something." The professor said.

Danny nodded, "I want to know what you know about a woman who is disguising herself as our priciple at Bayville High. She has red hair and looks blue."

The professor's eyes widen. He turns around and looks at Danny a little surprised. "What do you know so far?"

"That she recruited Toad and Lance to work for her and will be working with her." He flatly stated then sat down on the couch.

"I might as well tell you everything that I know about Mystique."

**There is chapter 2 everyone. I hope that you enjoyed the little twist at the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. I made a few changes in this story from last time  
><strong>

Out in the country there was a party going on at a small fast food restaurant. Staying away from the party and being on the deck of the restaurant was a two haired girl wearing green and black. She looked at the party then turned around leaning on the railing. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Body-snatchers that is the only explanation man." The dark haired jock said to his blond haired friend. The blond guy saw the girl leaning on the ledge and stared at her. "My good buddy Cody is now a pod person. Gone in an evening from bad to sad, flame to lame. Nurse, he's coded! Personality Paddles, stat!"

The blond guy moves out of his friend's grip and says, "Oh, come on. I'm just, you know, pickin my moment. Taking it slow."

"Cody, I've seen glaciers move faster than you. There she is. The girl you've been staring at all week. Please tell me you at least know her name." He turns to look at the girl then moves his eyes back at Cody. Cody shrugs. The black haired guy hits his head saying, "You lame-o! This ends now! Come on!"

The girl hears them then turns around asking, "Can ah help you?"

"Uh...dance. I mean, would you like to? With me that is together..." Cody asked nervously.

"Ah'm really just hanging out here and..." She noticed Cody getting upset. She sighs, "Aw, hey, why not? After all where is the harm in one dance?" Cody high fives his best friend and follows her into the restaurant.

Meanwhile at the house where the girl lives at. A woman named Destiny had a vision. "No! Don't touch him! Oh my dear child!"

Back at the party the girl was having a good time dancing with Cody. Cody's friend whispers, "Get closer. Make your move." Cody gets pushed and falls right on top of her.

Cody get up and says, "Hey, I'm sorry." He grabs her wrist and feels something going on.

She rubs her head as Cody faints to the floor. She starts seeing images in her head. "My head. All these images." She gets up and sees Cody passed out on the floor with his eyes opened. "What's happening to me? What am I? Who am I?" She asked no one in particular.

Cody's friend leans down and starts shaking him. "Cody? Cody! What's wrong?" He turns to the girl asking, "What did you do to him?"

She starts running away. A guy blocks her way only to get pushed by her. "Whoa, I thought only Cody had moves like that."

Back at the house Destiny was talking to someone. "That's not what I said. I see pathways, probabilities. I predicted what form her mutant powers would take, not when they would manifest. Yeah, I did take procautions. The phony skin condition, the way she dressed. But she's a teenage girl. I couldn't keep her in isolation." She sighs, "Of course you're coming. I know. And the others? Xavier's team? They're coming too."

At the institute Logan was crawling through the vents and landed on his feet while Storm said, "Impressive, you got past the automated defenses by using the air vents, but you won't get past me." She wind it blow hard through the window. He gets back into the vent making Storm smile. "Testing me, Hmm? Alright then, it's time to remember why they call me Storm!" She made a storm appear and made water go through the vents pushing him into the danger room. "You looked a little flushed." He jumped to get sprayed with foam.

"Now that was cold." He told her.

"I'm just warming up." She told him pressing a button making a gun appear.

He jumped and brought out his claws. He destroyed the machine and landed back on his feet. "Gonna connect first. Got any more party favors?" He asked then saw a three claw machine come out of the ground. He ducked when it started spinning and jumped over the next one. He started to claw the machine's main part.

The machine started to slow down when Xavier said, "Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine."

Wolverine takes off his mask saying, "Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo."

Scott looked out at the machines. "Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration? What was the point?"

"The point, young cyclops, was to teach you about finding weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm said walking up to him.

"Heh, you have to get the memo Scott. I figured that out just by watching Logan do that." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Well that's right bub, and I say ours need a little work." Wolverine said coming into the control room with them.

"Dat was tight. I give it two dumbs up." Kurt said hanging upside down pointing his finger up or in this case down.

"The vents were easily breached. Gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poisonous gas sprayers."

"Wolverine..." Storm said calmly.

He crossed his arms. "All right, all right, knock out gas, then."

Kitty shivered, "Is it just me or is anyone else seriously creeped by all this?" everyone stares at her minus Danny who decided not to comment on what she said. "Oh, right. It's just me? Great." She crossed her arms.

Kurt waved at Kitty saying, "Relax Kitty. You'll be fine." He teleported himself right next to her. "We're right beside." He teleported again holding the popcorn with his tail. "Popcorn?" She grunted in frustration. "Whoops. heh heh sorry." He jumped off the table. "Next time I'll honk before I 'port."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms looking away from him. "Uh guys if it is no biggie to you, I'm going to like drop out." She went through the floor leaving them in the room."

"And Kurt strikes out again." Danny said making everyone look at him. "What? He keeps on trying to get her to notice him in a different way."

"She just isn't in to me like she is wid you Danny." Kurt said shaking his head.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"She just needs time Kurt. She'll come around eventually." Jean said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"X men we have an emergency. Scott get the Blackbird ready to launch and since it's a weekend assemble the whole team." Xavier said.

"Yes sir, what's the mission?" Scott asked.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecot County, Mississippi. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well." Xavier explained as the girl was running through the city onto the street.

She stopped when a car was coming and saw it hit a lamp post. "Hey! What are you nuts? Crazy kid!" The car driver yelled at her while she ran away.

"X men, we have a Rogue." She kept on running while the X men got onto the Blackbird.

Kurt starts the Blackbird and drives out of the hanger and flies it towards their destination. "Stealth mode stable. Leveling off at 10,000 feet." Kurt said holding the steering wheel.

"Steady. Now hold it right there and...you've got it." Scott said then gave Kurt a thumbs up. "Nice job Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet"

"Danks." Kurt said then leaned back in his chair grabbing it with his feet.

"Or maybe not." Scott muttered. He shook his head, "I logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're clear through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there." He turned to everyone while saying that.

Xavier smiled, "Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott."

Kitty leaned in her chair and said, "Scott seems so, like together. So cool, and he's kinda cute." She leaned on her hand staring at Scott.

"Cute? Uh, stiff maybe. Exactly definitely, but..." Jean looked at Scott curiously. "Hmm, you know from a certain angle."

"Plus Danny has a way with danger. It's like he'll risk his life to do anything even if it kills him." Kitty looked at Danny who was just looking out the window trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Now I haven't seen him do much battle in real life yet. Sure we seen him fight in the danger room, but why do you say that?"

"He told me to go and not worry about him. I didn't know what powers he had. He was going to fight Lance and told me to get out of there when the building was collapsing. Now it's like he's going further with his business. He still acts like himself, but he feels like more of a protector than anything else."

"Kitty, he isn't a risk taker. Sure he'll go fight, but he wouldn't risk his life for someone he doesn't know yet unless he has a reason."

Kurt however heard all of that and raised an eyebrow about the comment Danny got. "He's a risk taker? I never thought of that, but I got to get Kitty's attention." He told himself then teleported out of the chair and onto the top of the plane. He smiled at everyone who was looking at him in disbelief. He started to lose his balance and came flying towards the front.

He teleported back into the Blackbird and crashed into Kitty. "Kurt, the Blackbird is not a place to be fooling around. You frightened Kitty." Xavier said.

Kitty pushed him off. He got up and apologized. "Just like stay away from me." Kitty got up and left Kurt back there.

Logan watched her walk towards Scott. "Kids."

A jet landed at the airport and stopped right next to the limo. Bayville's principle or known as Mystique walks off the plane when the door is open for her. She walks down the steps and into the limo. "You made good time Raven." Destiny said to her.

"Our organization's mysterious founder has certain resources, Irene." Mystique said then transformed herself to original form. "What happened? I left the girl in what I thought was your safekeeping."

"At the school dance, her mutant powers manifested, and she accidentally made physical contact with a local boy." Destiny closed her eyes behind her glasses.

"Absorbing his memories and physical abilities. Wonderful. We keep her hidden away in this backwater for the better part of five years, and in five minutes it all falls apart." She looks at Destiny. "We cannot lose her, especially not to Xavier. She possesses the potential for limitless power." She backs away from her. "You can see the future, Irene. Where would she go?"

"Home...or what she thinks is home."

The girl walks up to the house where Cody was living since her memories were from him. She grabs the key from the top of the house and unlocks the door.

"This really necessary?" Logan asked waiting in the van in front of the hospital where Cody was put in.

"Yes Logan." Xavier put his hands to his head and says, "The boy Cody is the key to finding our Rogue, but he's unconscious, and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside."

Jean walks into the room wearing a nurse's outfit. "He'll be okay right? You'll help him?" Cody's friend asked her.

She put her hand on his head and said, "Yes we will." She connected her mind with Xavier, and they found something out.

The limo pulled up and Destiny asked, "Now what? You won't hurt her, will you?" She put a hand on Mystique's shoulder. "After all Raven she's your..."

"I know, Irene. I know." Mystique said making her back away a bit with her arm. "Trust me, whe will come to us willingly, given the right insentive." She transforms into Wolverine.

The girl looks at the picture in the yearbook. She flips a page. "All this is, uhh, me...mine." She closes the book and walks up to the mirror and doesn't see the person in the memories she just got but sees her ordinary self. "Which me am ah?" She pushes the pictures and trophies over and sees 'Wolverine' at the door. "Who-who are you, and what do you want?"

"You girlie...I want you." The claws came out, and 'he' went after the girl. She dodges the kick coming at her and watches the closet door get busted down. "Stand still, and I'll make it quick." Mystique says coming out of the closet still as Wolverine. "You're dealing with the X-men now, and you ain't got a chance."

The girl picks up a board and asks, "X-men? Ah don't understand. Ah just want yah to leave me alone." She hits 'him' with the board and runs out of the room. 'He' gets up and goes after her.

She runs down the stairs and hears a howl. 'Wolverine' got to the top of the stairs and said, "One more turn of the screw," Mystique jumps off the stairs and turns herself into Storm, "and you'll come running into my arms."

Meanwhile in an alleyway Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat were looking around trying to find the rogue mutant. "So does this, like, bite or what?" Kitty asked.

"The prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint." Wolverine says then looks behind a dumpster. "So keep looking." He looks inside the dumpster while the other two are just staring at him a little scared.

"Now I wish someone would have gone with Danny. He's lucky to work by himself." Kitty whispered to Nightcrawler.

"I totally agree wid you..." He started to agree then he saw Logan sniffing. "Was? Got a scent?"

Logan looked at Kurt and said, "Yeah, I smell fear."

The girl starts running down the backyard with 'Storm' following her. "One well-placed lightning bolt...one ex mutant." The girl jumped over the fence and yelled in fear.

The girl lands on the ground and faces Irene. "Rogue, it's me Irene. Try and remember."

"Uh, who? Wait..Irene. Yes, but...I'm so confused." Rogue put her hand to her head trying to put her memories together. She starts shaking her head. "Strange thoughts in my head...people chasing me."

"Easy, easy honey. The police are coming. The X-men will not risk a confrontation." Danny stayed invisible in the air and saw the commotion.

"Oh man, Rogue is in trouble, and I don't have time to warn the others." He whispered to himself.

"The X-men?"

Irene stretched out her hand. "Yes. Mutant hunters, now hurry! I have a friend who can help you. I'll take you to her."

Rogue grabbed her hand saying, "Ah don't know. All this is happening so fast. Ah don't..." She turns her head and sees Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty running up the alleyway. "It's him!" Rogue gasped in fear. "The one who attacked me. Run Irene run!" She loses one of her gloves to Irene while running away.

The three run after her. "That's got to be her."

"Please let me be." She jumps over the fence. Danny takes his chance and flies down to go after her. He notices Kurt stopping Wolverine and continues flying after her. "I just want to be..." She turns around and sees no one there.

Danny made himself visible behind her and sighs, "You're confused big time huh?"

She turns at him and asks, "What do you want?"

Danny scratches the back of his head. "To be honest we just want to help you make a right decision. You have a powerful gift, and if you keep on running and touch random people you will be more confused than you were. I just want to help you not to be confused."

"Are you a part of the mutant hunters?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I never heard of the mutant hunters."

She calmed down a bit. "Why do you care then?"

"I also have special powers." He made a small green ball be created in the palm of his hand. "Just come with me, and I'll show you to the team that I work with to help people like you."

"Ah don't know." Kurt was standing behind them in his disguise to look normal and smiled. "Ah know that ah need help, but ah'm being chased down by some people. They call themselves the X-men."

"Ve only want to help not hunt you down." Kurt said surprising her.

"Half pint, I'll show him." Kitty muttered coming throuugh the fence. She runs and catches Rogue.

"Kitty no!" Kurt yelled then watches her get pushed off by Rogue. He grabs Rogue who starts struggling. She hits his watch then sees him turn to his normal look. She gasps and pushs his face with her bare hand and absorbs some of his energy. She gasps and teleports herself out of the mess.

"Oh great, Kitty, you make sure Kurt's okay. I have to talk to Rogue if she lets me near her again." Danny said and flies after Rogue.

Kurt faints and falls on the ground as Kitty says "Aah, Nightcrawler?" He groans in his state of mind. "Nightcrawler? Danny why did you leave me here?"

Meanwhile Rogue landed on her feet at the cemetery. "What just happened?" She asked herself surprised. "Where am I? And ich verstehen deutscher." She looked around. "I can speak German?" She put her hand to her throat surprised again. "The fuzzy one...Kurt's his name. I'm him. Like I was Cody. I think I'm catching on now." She looked at her hands then looked around. "But how did I?" She teleported herself onto a roof of one of the small buildings in the graveyard. She closed her eyes and teleported again and again for a few times. She starts enjoying it then falls when she is on a bench that broke beneath her. She goes back to being sad. "When is this all going to end?"

Danny walked up to her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid it might not end." He grabbed her bare hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks, ah never got yah name last time before that girl came and grabbed me."

"The name's Danny." He took out his glove hand and was going to shake hands with her.

She looked at his hand and shook it with her non gloved hand. "Why are they after me? Ah didn't do anything wrong."

"I sort of know what it feels like. When I first got my powers, I decided to tell my parents a couple days later. They rejected me. Your mother didn't reject you, but she might know..." He stopped talking when he heard foot steps. 'I don't see my friends, but...' He noticed someone hiding in the shadows. "I hear something. I'll be right back. Please don't get into trouble. The one thing we need is for you to lose control again." She nodded and watched him leave. She sat down and heard people walking towards her.

She looked up when she heard someone say hi. "Do-do ah know you?" She put her hands on her head when it started to look at Kurt's memories. "Uhh, these memories, I'm so confused."

"Yeah I know. I can relate to what you are going through." Jean said to her a little worried.

"Jean. You're Jean Grey. You're like the others!" Rogue got up and backed away.

"Wait. If you know who I am, then you know I won't hurt you. Look. It's tough to go in solo. Hey, zero pressure, but if you want to talk more, you can reach me any time with this communicator." Jean held out the communicator then moved it towards Rogue with her mind.

She grabbed it and said, "Latest fashion accessory huh?"

"We all have one." Storm said which made Rogue see Scott and Storm.

Her eyes widened in fear. Danny stood far off and didn't see anyone. He turned around and saw the three trying to talk with Rogue. Rogue starts running away from them. He then notices Mystique at a distance smiling evilly. His eyes widen in fear and flies after Rogue in a hurry. "I got to make sure that Mystique doesn't get what she wants."

Rogue started to shake her head in frustration and heard someone coming into the room where she was. Danny tapped her on the shoulder and shushed her. "We might have a problem." He whispered to her.

"Why are you here? How did you find meh?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm able to walk through walls, disappear, and fly. Right now is not a good time to explain what powers I have."

They heard 'Scott' jump into the room and looked at him. "Thought you could escape us did you? The X-men don't leave loose ends." 'Scott' said to her. He knocked over one of the statues and kept on walking closer. He pushed another down right towards Rogue and Danny.

"Hey man, I say that you need to knock it off." Danny shot one of his ecto blasts at 'Scott.' 'Scott flew back and hit the wall. Danny flew up to him and got kicked right in the chest and fell to the ground. He was grabbed by 'Scott' then got thrown into the wall. He hit the wall hard and said, "Rogue run."

She saw 'Scott' walking closer to her. She ran at Danny asking, "What about you?"

Danny shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Hurry!" She nodded and ran out the front door. He got off the wall and looked at 'Scott.' "So I finally get to meet you face to face for once."

"So you figured it out." Mystique said transforming to her normal self. "I'm surprised the professor finally decided to tell one of his students about me."

Danny dusted the dirt off his shoulders. "Yeah, well when I saw you recruit Lance back where Kitty lived. I knew you were up to something, and I found out that you want to start a group called the 'Brotherhood.'"

"Very good, but you are not going to have her join your team. She will be joining my team soon enough." They heard thunder going on outside.

He growled and ran outside seeing Rogue in the air trying to control the weather. "This is bad." He saw Scott grab Storm and get out of the water by Jean's mmind. "I have to stop her." He flew up towards Rogue hearing her cry.

"Too much power! Ah can't control it! I have to...Ahh!" Danny grabbed her arm as she teleported out of the area.

Jean landed them safely on the ground. Scott and Jean saw the others minus Danny "What do you think happen to the Rogue?" Scott asked Xavier.

"Uhh, she's gone...somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it." Charles said a little upset. "But I strongly suspect the hand at work here.

Logan sniffed, "Mystique. She can change her body but not her scent." He was determined.

"Then we have to go after her." Kitty said getting ready for a fight.

"There's been enough damage done today, and the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. We must first tend to our own. Let's just hope Danny had more luck talking to her than we did." Xavier said when Storm and Nightcrawler were coming back to their senses.

Kurt rubbed his head. He looked around saying, "Looks like I missed quite a party." He notices Kitty getting happy.

"Kurt, you're all right!" She said to him as he was about to faint again. She caught him, saying, "Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine." He looked at Scott who was mouthing something to him but didn't catch it. He was even more surprised when she snuggled into his arm.

Danny landed on the ground with Rogue who went into unconsciousness. He turned invisible right before Mystique and Irene arrived. 'I might as well be going back to the others.'

The next day Rogue arrived at her school and walked into the principle's office. The principle greeted her saying, "Welcome to Bayville High...I'm sure you'll be very happy here...happy and safe."

"Sure, thank you." Rogue said then walked away. She looked at the device that Jean gave her then sighed. She continued on and saw someone she recognized but looked different. She walked up to him asking, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The guy smiled, "Hey Rogue, it's good to see you again." He shut his locker then looked at her.

"Danny? Why do you look different from before?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked around then back at her. "It's one of my powers. We should be getting to class so we don't get into trouble. I'll see you later okay." He walked off waving goodbye.

"Okay." She whispered then walked to her new locker.

**Just to be clear Danny had gotten his powers when he was sixteen not fourteen. I changed the age for a good reason. I'm not telling you guys why though.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am actually going quicker in my updates than I though I would have which is a little weird. I do not own either show.**

"All right, let's hear a big cheer for the lady of monster trucks, Shirley Ray!" The P.A. guy said. The monster truck drove off going on its back wheels. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the main attraction of the evening. Let's give it up for the world's strongest teenager, Fred 'The Blob' Dukes!" Fred throws his jacket off and growls getting ready for his event. He grabbed the chains from both monster trucks and got ready. "All right, Fred. Let's show them what you got!"

The monster trucks start up while Fred got ready to pull them. He chuckles as the monster trucks take off while he's holding onto the chains. He keeps his strength going then pulls the trucks towards him. He jumps into the air as the trucks crash into each other. He lands on top of the monster trucks and make the back tires pop from his weight. Everyone starts cheering for him. He bows to them and loses his balance making him fall off the monster trucks. The crowd gasps then starts laughing. The guy growls while Mystique smiles evilly. Logan and Jean were sitting at another part watching as well and were going to talk with that guy.

Fred was letting his anger out like crazy when he returned to his room. He started to break his room apart. He made holes in the wall and threw the lockers that he got. He punched the wall again when he heard the door open. "Something wrong?" Mystique asked him making him turn around.

He nodded, "Yeah, these small town hicks. They've laughed at me for the last tie. I'm getting out of here for good."

"That could be arranged." She got off the wall that she was leaning on and walked towards Fred. "In fact, I know somewhere where your talents would be truly appreciated." She put a finger on him smiling evilly.

"Listen lady, if you're from the circus, you can forget it!" He pointed at her angrily.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She moved his hand down. "I have something far more interested in mind. Care to hear more?"

Fred's eyes widened. "Huh. Yeah, sure." He started to walk towards the door. "Why not?" Logan and Jean walk down the hallway and find Mystque smiling evilly as Fred shut his door.

The next day Mystique handed Fred his schedule. "And this will be your schedule for the semester. Any questions Mr. Dukes?"

Fred looked at the paper a little worried. "I don't know if I can do school again. I didn't much fit into the other ones."

"You won't have that trouble here. As the principal I can make sure of it."

He nods and walks out of the principal's office. He looksa t his schedule trying to figure out his classes "Let's see first call is...um...man this is complicated." He sees someone walking by. "Hey, hey you." He grabs the jock by the back collar. "Where am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know. How about a sideshow?" The guy says and starts laughing.

Fred growls and throws the guy. "Don't you make fun of me!" He grabs the lockers.

Jean walks out into the hallway and saw the situation. The jock crawled back in fear as Fred was about to crush him with the lockers. "Uh hi, you must be new here?" Fred turned his head surprised by hearing someone behind him. "I'm Jean Grey."

Fred started to laugh a little to himself trying to avoid the situation that he was in and said, "Yeah I am. New, I mean." He walks back and puts the lockers down.

"Welcome to Bayville. So...what do your friends call you?"

He turned around saying, "Don't know. Never had any friends." He shakes hands with her. "My name is Fred, Fred Dukes."

"Well Fred, I want to apologize for Duncan. He can be s real stupid person sometimes." She lets go of his hand and leans down to pick up his schedule. "Hey, did you need any help figuring this out?"

"Yes, um please."

She looks at it saying, "Ok. First calss is right over there." She points down the hall to where it would be.

"Huh. Thanks." He said happy and relieved for someone pointing to the right direction.

She hands him the schedule and walks away saying, "Don't worry. The first day is always the roughest. It gets better. I'll see you around." She smiles and waves goodbye.

He crushes his paper saying, "You sure will."

After drama class Rogue came out a little angry that she had gotten paired up with Scott for an assignment. She wasn't mad about the assignment; she was mad for being paired up with someone she didn't like to hang around with. "Why of all people ah get paired up with him?" She asked herself quietly as she opened her locker up. Danny chuckled behind her which surprised her a bit. "Yah have got to stop doing that."

"Hey, I can't help it. You need some excitement, and you avoid talking to everyone besides me." Danny said defensively.

"At least you're visible this time so ah know where yah are."

Danny smiled and leaned on the locker next to hers. "So why are you angry this time?"

"Ah got paired up with Scott for an assignment that ah am not looking forward to." She closed her locker and leaned her back on it. "Ah just wish that you could have been in the class instead of him so ah have an excuse for us to talk without it being secretive from Mystique."

Danny shrugged, "Well just be happy that you talk to someone that wants to make you happy. It's lunch time, and you know what that means." They groan about it.

"Ah'm stuck with the most stupidest guys on the planet. While you get to be with friends that care about you or so you say anyway."

Danny smiled, "I'll talk to you later Rogue." They walk their seperate ways towards lunch and join their usual groups for lunch.

Fred walked through the kitchen and rubbed his hands together smiling at the thought about food. He walked up to the line and started to get his food. Meanwhile Kitty saw the guy and asked, "Is that the humungous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?"

Jean looked at Fred and said, "Yeah Fred, he's ok." She winks at Kitty and continues saying, "When he's not ripping lockers off the wall."

Danny chuckled, "He's strong for a teenager his age. I'm starting to think that we might convince him to join us if that is possible." He got a glance at Rogue who glanced at him at the same time. They waved to each other and went back to their table conversation.

Scott walked up to the table and sat down. "Hey guys, I might be in trouble."

"I heard you got paired up with Rogue for an assignment." Danny smiled at him.

"Word travels fast to you." Scott said a little surprised about it.

"No, I heard her mumbling a few things about it." Everyone stared at him a little confused. "What? My locker is little ways away from hers."

"Actually your locker is near mine." Kitty said reminding him.

Danny shrugged, "Ok so I was walking by when I heard her being upset. Curiosity killed the cat if you know what I mean."

"You shouldn't let your curiosity get the better of you. You have got to ignore some things going on Danny." Jean said to him.

"Yeah, like, I never talked to once in my life." Kitty said then looked at Rogue then back at her friends. "Plus I don't think she likes any of us anyway."

"So you and the Rogue? Ach! Now that is a strange combination, ja?" Kurt asked Scott.

"Yeah, I got to play a romantic with a girl who thinks that we tried to kill her. Man, she's going to have to be, some kind of actress." Scott said leaning back in his chair.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and said, "My friend, you have got to invite me to the rehearsals!" They start to laugh a little.

Fred was walking by when he heard them laughing which got him angry again. He walked by them and sat down in a chair and put his tray down only to break both at the same time making the food fly into the air. The food landed on Duncan. He turned towards Fred who was lying on the ground staring at Duncan. "Bad move Blob boy!" Duncan said and started to walk towards Fred with his friends following him getting ready for a fight.

"Stay here Kitty. This could get messy." Jean said to her.

She giggled, "Yeah, cause, like, that hasn't already happened."

Fred tried to get up ut slipped and was back on the ground. He looked around and saw people laughing at him which made him get more angry at them. "Don't laugh at me!" He yelled then threw food at Duncan. Duncan got hit right in the face then his friends threw food back at Fred. Fred growled and threw more food at them.

"Food Fight!" Someone yelled. Danny sighed and went out of the cafteria with Rogue to avoid the commotion. Fred however lost control of his temper and started to swing the table around.

"Fred calm down. Fred stop!" Jean yelled at him. She slipped on some food and landed on the ground in front of him with the table still in his hands. "Fred! Fred!" Scott shot the table with his beam then Jean said, "Put the table down Fred."

Fred looked at the table leg in his hand then at Jean. "Jean?" He asked surprised.

"You heard her big man. But if you want to fight, try me." Scott said while being next to Jean on the floor.

"Back off Scott. I'll handle this." She turnes her attention to Fred. "Everything's fine. Isn't it, Fred?"

Fred breathed in and out then said, "They choulldn't have laughed at me!"

The two got up with Jean saying to Fred. "No! No, they shouldn't. Uh, Scott, don't you have to go to class or something?"

"I'll be close if you need me. Real close." He said.

"I'll be fine." He walked off while Rogue was looking through the doors.

She went back to her locker and heard Scott come through the door. "Wow, y'all really look out for each other, don't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do that."

"What's going on here?" The principal asked appearing from behind the lockers.

"Nothing." Rogue said quickly.

"Uh, we were just talking, Principal Darkholme." Scott said walking up to her.

"Then you had best stop your talking and get to class!" Darkholme said getting a little more angry at them. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue said then started to walk off.

"Hey don't forget. In the park after school. And bring the play book with you." Scott said to her. He walked off when he heard her agree. The principal was getting a little fustrated that Rogue was getting close to the X-men.

"I just hope she stays away from them especially Danny. He's the last one she should talk to." She said to herself and walked off.

Danny stayed invisible and watched what had happened. 'Oh great, Mystique is after me more than anyone else that's with Xavier. I have to be more careful.'

He looked at the kitchen and saw Jean and Fred talking. He smiled as she was showing him one of her powers. Danny sighed and watched her leave with Scott. He also noticed that Fred tore up a picture and put half of it in his front pocket and crushed the other half. He walked off so Danny went to look at the other half of the picture. He picked it and widened his eyes in fear. "Oh man, Fred's got new plans, and Jean might be getting into trouble if she isn't careful."

After school Rogue was grabbing her stuff from her locker. She shut her locker and saw Danny walking by looking a little concerned. "You looked concerned. Would you mind explaining?" She asked walking with him.

Danny shrugged, "It's Jean. I have a feeling something might happen today that will not be cool." He pulled out the other half of the torn picture."

She saw it and grabbed it form his hand. "Who did this?"

"Fred did it. I'm just worried that either one of them could be hurt."

"But you're more concerned about Jean." She answered for him.

"They can take care of themselves, but when it comes to Fred they could probably get hurt." He sighed and stopped walking. "They're the first friends I had ever since my parents rejected me when I told them that I was half ghost mutant." He looked at his hands a little worried.

"Wow, you have it ruff. I do have one question though." She crossed her arms. "Why did you fight those guys to protect me?"

"I might have been on the run from the government as well at the time. My parents told a ghost hunting agency, and now I still have to be careful wherever I go." He looked at and sighed. "I just didn't want the same thing happen to other people. I protected you because something wasn't right when we arrived. I just didn't want you to get hurt by someone you didn't know."

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She looked at him and said, "Ah got to get with your friend. Ah still hate everyone who are with the X-men, but you..." She closed her eyes. Danny grabbed her gloved hands and rubbed them. "You got to take me out sometime as more than friends." He lets go of her hands and stare at her processing what she said.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'll have to think about that one."

She chuckled and walked off saying, "Ah'll see you later Danny." He nodded and smiled.

'Yeah.' He walked out into the front of the school and saw Fred and Jean talking to each other. "Oh no."

Fred grabbed Jean by her wrist and brought her to a conscruction part of the school. "Let go of me Fred. I said I have to go home." Jean said freeing her wrist.

He started to breath a little hard. "You can't! You gotta go out with me!"

She started to get angry about his attitude. "I don't have to go anywhere but home!" She starts running away from him but was grabbed by both of her arms. "Now, let me go! I'm warning you..." She made blocks come towards him.

He blocks them off easily. "Is that the best you got?" She made more blocks come at him then a dumpster. He blocks every block then hits the dumpster at the poles. The conscruction sight part started to fall down over the two of them. Fred ducked down and protected Jean from getting hit by the blocks. He got up when the fiasco was over and looked at Jean concerned. She only moaned which made him look at her head. He found a red spot on her head and started to worry. He carried her away and went to a place where they can be alone.

Later on at the institute Kitty and Kurt were playing something like football. Kitty was running with the ball and ran through the tree. "That's it half-pint. Keep the ball away from the elf." Logan said to her. Kurt telepoprted right behind her as he said, "But you got to concentrate or..." She went through a tree and hit a branch and accidentally threw the ball.

Kurt teleported himself and caught the ball. "Ha! It's mine now Kitty!" He smiled at her.

"Gimme that." She ran towards him and watched him teleport.

"Watch where you're porting." Logan said as Kurt landed on a weak branch. The branch broke so Kitty ran up and jumped. She went through Kurt and grabbed the ball then his tail just for fun. She laughs at him while he growls at him. Logan puts his hand towards his head saying, "What kind of move is that?"

"Hm. Inovation. Adaptation. It's what they're here to learn." The professor said then heard Jean. 'Jean stay calm. We'll find you.' He looks at Logan and says, "She's been kidnapped."

"You elf, get Cyclops and Phantom. I gotta ride." Logan ran off towards the institute. He changed his clothes and got onto his bike. He started it up his bike and took off.

Meanwhile at a picnic table Scott and Rogue were practicing for the play. "Do you like me, Kate?"

Rogue was getting bored and didn't want to be here. "Pardonnez-moi? I cannot tell what is like me."

"An angel is like you, Kate, and you are like an angel."

She giggles surprising Scott a bit. "The girls are right. You are a chammer."

He tried not to get her upset. "Look I'm just reading the lines ok?"

"Yeah I know. It's just sometimes...I wish..."

Danny flew towards the two and floated above them in his ghost form. They look up at him and raise an eyebrow. "Hey Scott, we might have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" He asked him. "It better be important to interrupt our assignment."

Danny sat next to him. "It's Jean. She's been kidnapped."

"What?" He grabbed Danny by his jumpsuit.

"Dude? I would suspect by now that Wolverine is on her scent, and Kurt will be here shortly."

"Why Kurt?" He asked letting go of Danny

Kurt then teleports to them at the table and lands right on it. "Woah tender moment here? Uh sorry to interrupt."

"Ah swear, he's like an annoying little brother." She said then turned awy from him.

"Uh, Blob." He hits the table hard. "If he's hurt her, I'll..." He looks at Rogue and asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No." She turns at him. "Even if ah did, ah wouldn't tell you."

"Then I hope you can live with your conscious." She looksa away. "Teleport us away to maximum Mr. Wagner."

"Aye aye." Kurt said as Scott grabbed his shoulder. "You coming Danny?"

"I'll meet you guys there." He said.

They nodded at him and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "You didn't go with them. Why?" Rogue asked him sadly.

He took off his glove and put his hand on her chin making her gasp. "There might be someone out there that you can touch, but I don't know if I can take you out if you and my friends don't get along very well. I hate going behind their backs."

"Ah understand, but how can ah touch you?"

"I'm half dead Rogue. You can only take life energy. This energy is dead." He let go of her chin and walked away. "I gained your trust Rogue. Now you might want to return a favor." He flew off towards the place where Jean was. Rogue looked at her book and sighed.

Meanwhile Logan drove up to the school and started to sniff around for Jean's scent. He drove off when he caught her scent. At the institute Xavier was talking with Scott, Kurt, and Kitty. "I've been in mental contact with Jean, but she has no idea where she is. All I can tell is that she and Blob are somewhere in this area." Xavier pointed at the area.

"Then lets move." Scott said to the team. The team minus the professor got into the X-van while Cyclops got into his car. They drove off and went to find Kitty.

"This is going to be the best night that you ever had." Fred said to Jean walking up to her. "Dinner, dancing..."

"Fred, this is all wrong. You can't force someone to like you." Jean said to him as he put a napkin over her lap.

"Why not? I'm stronger than everyone." He flewed his muscles.

"Being nice usually works better." She tried to stay calm.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered. I got a surprise for you." He left the room with her thinking about what he got her.

Wolverine pulled up to an abondoned factory. He pulled off his helment and sniffed. He smiled for a fight was about to happen. Danny landed next to his bike and asked, "She's in there isn't she?"

"You got it Phantom. We get in there and show that Blob not to mess with the X-men." Wolverine said to him. He hit his communicator and said, "I found them. They're at the old Ironworks at the South end. We're going in."

"Logan wait for backup." Xavier said as Wolverine turned it off.

Wolverine brought out his claws and ran towards the factory with Danny flying right behind him. Wolverine clawed the door open and jumped at Blob. Fred was surprised as Wolverine came up and punched Fred in the head. "Go find Jean!" Wolverine said to Danny as he was thrown with the record player. Phantom nodded and left the room. Wolverine sent another punch at Blob and missed. He landed on his feet on the other side of Blob and saw him pick up a giant water tank. Wolverine's eyes widen when that came at him.

Danny went into a room that was completely litted up by candles and saw Jean struggling. "Jean!"

Jean looked up and said, "Danny help me out here."

"I'm on it." He started to blast the metal surrounding her chest. He started to grunt as he was starting to lose energy.

Blob jumped and landed on Wolverine holding down his arms. "Can't...breathe..."

"She's my friend. You can't take her away from me."

Blob saw a blast go above him and looked up. "We're just giving her a way out. Through you if necessary." He sent another blast at Blob and held it there. Blob grabbed Wolvrine by his shirt and walked forward while blocking the blast. He threw Wolverine at Cyclops and watched them both crash into the bike.

Scott's visor came off when they crashed. Blob walked away as Rogue came and took some of Scott's energy. Blob opened the door to the room and had a file cabinet hit him in the face. He grabbed it and said, "Nobody respects me! And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" Blob said to Jean. Danny stayed in the room but went behind Jean and blasted the bar. The bar finally broke for her to move. He threw the cabinet at Jean. She stopped it right befor it hit her in the face.

He left the room while she wiggled herself free. "Thanks Danny."

"No problem, but we still have a big problem right before us." He pointed to Blob who picked up a giant metal dumpster. They get ready to battle as Blob get blasted from behind right on the neck.

He dropped the thing then pushes it right at Rogue. Rogue dodged the dumpster and said, "Leave her alone you yahoo!" Her eyes glowing red.

"What are you going to do to me? Make me wear bad makeup?" Blob asked her which made her smile evilly.

"Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"No, cause I don't care."

He swings his fists at her. She dodges every swing and touches his arms. "My power is your power, and I can take more than one!" Blob started to fear Rogue a little more than he was at first. She threw him up at the ceiling then blasted him with Scott's power.

Blob landed in the rubble then broke free from it. "I got to much power even for you! You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!"

"Nah, you're just garbage tht wanted a date! Now tell ya what...I'm taking you out!" Blob growled and jumped at her. Danny flew up beside her and blasted him with Rogue. They blasted him through the roof, and he landed into a pile of garbage outside. He started to yell at the seagulls.

Back inside Danny whispered, "You came."

"You were right, but we better talk about it more private." Rogue whispered to him. The rest of the team came and helped eveyone get back to their feet. Rogue grabbed Scott's visor and said, "There you go. Ah only took a short-term dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon."

"You sure are an angel Kate." Scott said when he got his sneses back.

"My name's not Kate, and ah'm no angel." She looked away.

"But you helped us, why?" Jean asked her.

"Ah don't know. Ah just don't know." Rogue took off leaving the team.

"Hey, wait!"

"Easy red, let her go!" Wolverine said as he grabbed her from going after her.

"But she..."

"She ain't ready. Trust me on this."

Danny puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers, "Plus someone here neads you more right now."

Jean looksa t Danny then at Scott and smiles "Thanks Danny." She whispers to him and pecks him on the cheek and walks up to Scott.

He feels his cheek then looks behind him. He walks off with Nightcrawler asking, "Vhere are you going?"

Danny turns around and says, "I'm going for a flight to make sure there are no more problems like that again."

"Ok so maybe she's part of the dark icky side. But I figure, like, we totally owe her now." Kitty said watching Rogue run off while Danny flew off above her.

"Yeah, we do big time." Scott said getting up and watching Rogue leave.

Danny flew right then landed on a tree and watched Rogue run off and smiled, "Rogue, you got my trust, but I still have to think about that little offer you gave me earlier. I'm glad we're friends right now. We might even become more."

Rogue heard him off in the distance and turned to him. She stopped running and saw the rest of the team was out of view. "So ah got your trust now." He nodded. She smiles and walks up to him. "Ah was wondering why you hang out with them. Now ah know why, but ah still don't know what to think anymore."

He jumped off the tree and landed in front of her. He took off his glove and put his hand on her chin making her gasp again. "Let's worry about my team and your team later. So you want to go for a walk or a flight?"

She giggled and smiled at him. "You sure know how to lift someone's attitude. Let's go for a flight. Ah never saw the city from the sky minus the flight with Mystique." He smiled and grabbd her waist. He flew them up into the air giving her a view of the entire city.

**There's chapter four everyone. Please tell me what you thought if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go people. Spyke is joining the team now. I do not own anything.**

Down at a town is where a basketball game is being played. Evan grabs the ball and dribbles down the court. The coach yells at Evan to not lose the ball. "Evan over here." Pietro yells waving his hand. Evan throws the ball to him. Pietro catches the ball goes past some guys then shoots and misses. The crowd starts yelling for the team to get the ball back and shoot.

"Get the ball back. Don't let him shoot." Evan's dad said.

Storm looks at him and asks, "Is it always this exciting?"

"No, this one's a real nail biter."

Pietro steals the ball back and passes to Evan. Evan catches the ball and goes down the court. "You can do it Evan. Shoot. Shoot!" Storm yelled at him.

Evan shoots the ablls while getting tackled by accident. He falls back and lost control of his power making spikes come out of his left arm while sliding across the floor. Storm saw the spikes and started to worry about Evan getting caught. Evan covered his arm and heard the buzzer go off. He was picked up by his team for making the winning shot. He looked at his arm and saw it normal and started to cheer along with them. Pietro watched from a distance and crossed his arms. 'He thinks that he is so much better than me. I'm going to have a talk with him.' Storm also notices Pietro's reaction and starts to worry about him.

After the game was over for at least a half an hour. The team was putting their stuff up and leaving. "Good game man." One player said to Evan leaving the locker room.

"Yeah, Daniels, you rule man." Another one said patting his back walking off.

"Thanks guys. Good game." Evan says to the last two leaving the locker.

Pietro leaned against his locker angry at Evan. He gets off the lockers and walks towards Evan saying, "I should have known that you would have hogged all the glory."

Evan turns to him saying, "What are you talking man? Everyone knows that..."

"Everyone know if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had that last shot. I knew that I should have just taken it myself."

"Hey that was a great pass man, but there is no way you could have made it down the court in time for a shot." Spyke put the last of his clothes in his gym bag.

Pietro ran his hand through his hair then pounded the locker in front of Scott. "Hey, dude, I got moves you can't even imagine." He ran past Evan and put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "And I'm done holding back just to make guys like you look good." He ran his arm across Evan's chest while walking away. Evan watched Pietro leave then zipped up his bag.

"Seems like that boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies." Storm said to Evan while walking into the boys' locker room.

Evan turned his head. "Hey, Auntie O, what's up? Where's mom and dad?" He asked saurprised.

"Waiting outside." She said to him. "I think the boys' locker room makes your mother nervous."

He started to tie his shoes while saying, "Right. Some game huih? It's tight that you showed." He grabbed his bag and turned his entire body to her.

"And miss my favorite nephew's game? Heh. Not a chance." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks again for coming Auntie."

Storm started to worry. "Evan, are you all right? I've been concered about you lately." She sat down. "You know, about the things we've discussed before."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem Auntie O. everything's cool." He tried to keep his cool.

"Evan, I saw what happened to you out there tonight when you fell."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I got it under control. Ah...Achoo!" evan sneezed and had spikes go around everywhere missing Storm only by a little bit on both sides.

"Bless you." She looked at the spikes then back at Evan.

Evan rubs his nose then said, "Busted huh?"

"Big time." She said while her arms were crossed.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying invisible towards the ground in the forest where no one was. He looked back and forth and made himself visible. Kurt who was keeping an eye on him teleported onto a branch of a tree and watched Danny walk away. "Vhere is he going?" He asked himself and followed Danny close behind from the trees.

Danny stopped when he saw Rogue walking towards him. "Hey sugarh, how's your day been going?" She asked him sweetly.

"Boring pretty much." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "The only interesting part of today is that I get to be here with you. Well that's not entirely true I did enjoy training in the danger room since Kurt screwed up and got kicked by Kitty at least three times."

Rogue giggled, "You sure know how to make a girl laugh. Ah am still wondering why this has to secretive. Ah know that the others probably wouldn't like it, but it has to come out sooner or later."

Danny sighed and took off his glove. Kurt watched surprised when Danny put his hand to her cheek. "Oh man, he's in trouble." Kurt said to himself.

Rogue took off her glove and grabbed his hand. She smiled happily. "You don't know how long ah missed that, but ah don't want to force you doing this. You hardly hang out with your team as much as you use to."

He squeezed her hand. "You're not forcing me. I want to..." He stopped talking and listened to the Charles Xavier talking to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go with Scott and Jean tomorrow."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to meet Storm and talk with her about her nephew, Evan."

"Well ah guess that you have a duty to do then. Ah'll see yah when you get back." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

He smiled and turned around and saw Kurt in the tree. "Kurt! How much did you see?" He asked.

Kurt teleported to the ground in front of Danny and said, "Not much. Are you guys friends?"

Danny looked back and sighed, "Yeah, we are, but don't tell the rest of the team Kurt. If they find out that we're friends then they might push me to convince her to join us. I want to keep it slow and steady and slowly convince her little by little. Mystique is trying to make it hard for me to do that." He turned to Kurt and shook his head. "I know Scott and Kitty were getting suspicious about some of my random activities."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, dey sent me to watch you. I do have one question dough." Danny nodded for him to ask. "You can touch her?"

Danny put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the tree. "I can only touch her in my ghost form. I don't know about my human form, and I don't want to find out either. All I ask for is that you keep this secretive between us."

Danny stretched his hand out. Kurt nodded and shook his hand. "All right, but you have to buy me breakfast burger for once a week until everyone else finds out about da friendship."

Danny chuckled, "Just make sure I don't eat your meal." They laughed together and went back to the institute.

The next day at Evan's school. School was dismissing for everyone to go home. Evan went to his locker and opened it up. He grabbed his wallet and looked inside. "Aw man, not again." He said upset.

"Something wrong?" Pietro asked leaning against a locker near Evan.

Evan gasps and askes, "Where did you come from?"

"That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court." Pietro said pointing to his head.

"Hey, look, I know you're fast man, man. You really busted some great moves last night." Evan told him while Pietro started to walk away a little.

"Aha! You finally admit that I'm better than you." Pietro pointed at him smiling.

"I said you were faster, not better." He shook his head. "I still got a few tricks of my own, you know."

Pietro grabbed Evan's wallet really quick saying, "Sure, you do. Like getting ripped off for the second time this month." He pointed at the wallet. "What's up with that?"

"Yeah, and I even changed the lock combination." Evan pointed at his locker.

Pietro put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, sounds like a bona fide mystery, dude."

"Yeah, but I'm going to trap the sleazeball."

"Sure, Daniels," he reached into his pocket, "But you're goina need some bait." He pulled out some money and handed both the wallet and the money to Evan.

"Hey, thanks man." He grabs the wallet and the money. He puts the money inside his wallet and puts the wallet inside his locker. "I'll get it back to you on allowance day." They put their hand stogether. "Catch you later." Evan walked off leaving Pietro watching him.

"Not even on your best day Daniels. You will never catch me." He whispered to himself.

That night at Evan's place Danny, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Evan's parents were waiting for Evan to come home to speek about his powers escept the parents didn't know about it yet. Ororo told them about Evan's abilities and watched as the three students smiled about it. She kept on talking to them while the three went into their own little conversation. "Where did you go last night, Danny?" Scott asked. "Kurt wouldn't tell us a thing since you made a deal with him."

Danny smirked, "Oh, I was just meeting some friends. I can't hang out with you guys all the time. Plus I needed to go around for fresh air." He leaned back against the couch when the door opened up.

Evan looked at everyone and asked, "Man, you don't give up, do you, Auntie O?" He stodd in front of everyone. Scott and Jean sat on the couch while Danny leaned against the wall smiling. Evan's mom sat down on a chair trying to process the information while his dad stood near her. Ororo stayed standing up near the couch.

"That's because she loves you. She's concerned." Jean said to him. "We all are." She looks at Danny. "Some who go out for a free ride should be concerned."

Danny looked at her then sighed, "Yeah, I needed fresh air. Plus I need to fly out in the open more than once a month."

"He's right about something for once." Ororo said smiling.

"It does explain why you come home with holes in your clothes." Evan's mother said changing the subject back to him.

"We always knew this was a posability, Vi. While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it would show up in future generations." She looked at her sister then at Evan.

"It's really not so bad Mrs. Daniels. Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes." Scott said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you what, Shades. Let me see what you've got that's so cool." Evan said to him giving him a glare.

"Evan." His mother said.

"Sorry mom." He closed his eyes and tried to hold his temper.

"I'll be happy to give a demenstration." Danny said making his hand glow green.

"Danny, don't tempt me to make Danny use his powers, Evan." Storm said trying to give him a glare to put his hand away.

"No it's ok. It's just Scott's powers are really what you call...indoor friendly." Jean said trying to take the show off of Danny.

"Ok, whatever. Look man, I like it right here, and I'm not going to some home for creeps." Evan waves his hand and starts to walk away. "Now if you excuse me I got school stuff to take care of." He walked up the stairs with his pparents watching him go up the stairs.

"That went well." Danny said making a small green orb appear and started to throw it to each of his hands.

"Danny, you should pay attention a little more. We're not at the institute." Jean told him grabbing the ecto ball.

"Uh, Jean, you might want to give that back." He held out his hand.

"Why?" The ball let off a little explosion and made her fly back a bit and hit the ground.

Danny and Scott grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. "That's why. If anyone besides Danny touches it, well you know what happens now."

"I do apologize for my son Mr. Fenton and Mr. Summers. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now." Evan's father said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll talk with him."

He starts to walk away when Jean gasps. "Hey, he's going out the window."

Evan puts on his padding and his helmet and jumps out the window with his skateboard. He lands on his skateboard and rides it to the school. The others come out the front door and see him leave. "We really got to work on our sales pitch." Scott said.

Danny sighed, "You guys want me to go after him?" He looked at Storm who shook her head.

"You should go back to the institute Danny. We should handle whatever comes our way." She told him.

He nodded then felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. "I am wondering who you hang out with. Kitty said that you're a risk taker. I want to know if it is true." Scott told him.

"I don't know how to answer that." Danny turned invisible and flew off leaving everyone else behind. He landed at the school and flew inside and saw Evan talking to Pietro.

"Well would you at this. Seems like my friend has a few tricks of his own." Pietro said. "But as usual..." He sped up and did a small tornado making all the spikes fly off. "Not as good as mine."

"You? You got powers too?" Evan asked surprised pointing at Pietro.

"Duh." Pietro slaps himself in the head. "Finally. Remember Daniels. Anything you can do, I can do better. Mind if I take that back?" He grabs Evan's wallet and takes the money out of it.

"Why would you want to rip me off?" He catches his wallet.

"I'll tell you why." Danny said appearing in the hallway with them. "He wants to have fun using his powers."

"Exactly." Pietro runs over to Danny. "You understand me completely."

"You needed to entertain yourself. So you decided to start ripping people off of their money. I don't like those type of people especially the type that moves too fast." Danny made his hands glow.

"You do not look like a challenge." He runs at Danny only to pass right through him. "What? How did I miss hitting you?"

"I'm a mutant with ghost powers." Danny shot at Pietro who dodged the shot by running away when the sirens were heard from outside. "Oh snap, we got to get out of here."

"See you guys later. You need more work on your powers Evan." Pietro ran off leaving them. Danny turned invisible and saw Evan getting caught by the cops.

"I'm sorry Evan, but we can get the blame pointed back onto Pietro if you will trust me." Evan nodded by hearing Danny and got arrested by the cops.

'This better be worth it Danny. You owe me big time.' Evan thought to himself.

Later that night Danny landed outside the Brotherhoods; building and looked around. He flew into the building invisible and went to Rogue's room to find her asleep. He smiled and put a note on her nite stand and flew off. 'I'll see you later Rogue.'

The next day everyone minus Storm, Kurt, and Evan were in the dining room eating their breakfast. "So where's this new guy?" Kitty asked the professor.

\

"Still sleeping." He told her. "He had a rather difficult evening"

Kurt teleported into the kitchen and smelled the food. "Ah, I love da smell of bacon in da morning." He rubbed his hands together and started to grab some food.

Scott looked at Danny then at Xavier. "I bet those two know who really trashed those lockers."

"I don't know his name Scott. Evan knows who he is and wants to have a talk with me about getting revenge." Danny said to them. "I told him that I'll help him out of this. I never said a thing about revenge." He ate another bite of his toast.

"Hm, if you ask me, he's looking to settle that score personally." Logan said. He looks at Jean. "Pass the sausages red." He put some eggs into his mouth.

Danny shrugged, "True, but the idea has to work if he cooperates." He finished his toast and grabbed his plate. He got up and walked away from the table.

Jean sends the sausages to Logan by using her mind. Kitty made a face and said, "Eww! That stuff, like, totally clogs your arteries you know."

"I appreciate your concern." Logan made his claw come out of his hand and got three sausages with it.

"I suspect you may be right with Evan's intentions, Logan, but Danny has a small agreement with Evan. Hopefully Danny knows what he's doing." Xavier said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I know Chuck. I may not be able to read minds, but Danny and I know what I'm talking about when he's been wronged. ELF!" Logan yelled when Kurt teleported himself onto the chandelier. Logan shut the platter with pancakes and sighed, "How many times to I gotta tell, ya? Ask and it'll get passed to ya."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt teleported himself back to his seat and looked at Logan.

"That's better." Logan gave him the pancakes. "Now mind your manners."

"In any case, it might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I already enrolled him at Bayville. Now Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?" Charles asked Scott.

Scott shrugged, "Sure. After that last game he played in New York, coach'll jump at him." Unknown to them Evan was listening to their conversation.

"Evan, you better not get mad at them." Danny said to him.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you, Danny. Why are they doing this?" He asked him.

Danny leaned against the railing. "The professor doesn't want you to go crazy for trying to prove yourself innocent."

"So he's making Scott show me to the basketball team. I just want to make those decisions myself."

Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "Evan, we'll help you out of this. You just have to trust us and try not to think about it until the day comes. You'll be too distracted to do anything including your training sessions."

Evan sighed then smiled. "You're right. Plus I only agreed to do this to make those charges drop. You might not be so bad, but I don't know about the others."

Danny chuckled, "Trust me. They might get on your bad side sometimes mostly Kurt, but they are trust worthy." Danny grabbed his bag and walked off saying, "You better get ready. School will start soon, and the others will try to be on time even if you decide to be late."

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"I'm meeting a friend of mine. I'll see you at school." Danny walked out the front door.

Later on down the week Toad, Lance, the Blob, and Rogue were all sitting in the waiting room to talk to the principal. Toad was looking at Rogue who turnd her back to him. Blob entertained himself by using a paddle ball. "I'm honored that you've come." Mystique said behind the door.

"I'm not here for your student body meeting Mystique. Behold." The guy said making an image come up of Pietro on her desk.

"Ah, so this is the speed demon I've been hearing about." She smiled at looked at the figure. 

"Pietro Maximoff. He is of particular interest to me." He looked at Mystique then at the figure. "I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man, and now is the time."

"Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy."

He shook his head. "It will not be that easy. He believes he needs no one, however, there may be a way." He brought up a second image. This image was Evan.

"Yes?" She asked mysteriously.

"Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels."

She smiled, "The new student Xavier enrolled her last week."

"Yes, Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition, and I believe that Mr. Daniels would like to...settle the score."

"Well then, I know just how to bring them together." She smiled at both figures.

"Excellent, and I will take it from there."

Back at the institute inside the danger room, the room had gotten a little remodified for Evan when he is riding his skateboard. "This is your fifth run Spyke. You want to take a break?" Scott asked the tired Evan.

Evan put his hand up and said, "No time for breaks, man. You got me here to train, so let's train." Danny shook his head then looked at Jean who shrugged at him.

"You heard the man, let's roll." Logan said smiling at Evan.

Evan jumped and landed on his skateboard going down the track. He kept on going down the track and saw cannonballs coming towards him. He ducks on the first wave and shoots his spikes at the second wave. Scott fired his beams at Evan and missed the first two times and hit the spot right on the third. Evan crashed and landed on the ground. "Not too shabby porcupine." Logan stretched out his hand and smiled at Evan. Evan grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Spyke, the coach just called. He said that you gotta come to the gym. You've got a game tonight." Kitty told him from the control room.

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Spyke said to her.

Danny sighed, "It must have been put together last minute by Principal Darkholme." He flew over to Evan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. Sorry Evan, but he wants you suited up in, like, one hour 'cause you're starting against P.S. 104." Kitty told him.

Evan closed his eyes and heard Kurt teleport near him. "Dude! All right! You get to play against your armimoter."

Scott, Jean, and Danny look at each other as Evan says, "Yeah." Danny put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

That night the school bus pulled up and the team got out to got inside the gym. Pietro came out and heard, "Hey, Maximoff!"

"Well, well. Out of jail already, or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?" Pietro asked Evan while walking up to him.

"We got a score to settle Pietro." He was about to grab him, but Pietro ran away quickly and pushed Evan down.

"As usual too slow. Props for the attitude. Might be help for you after all, Daniels."

"What's going on here?" Scott asked putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle." Evan said getting up from the ground.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked him.

"Stay out of this." Evan walked towards them trying to make them stay out of his business.

"Yes, he trashed those lockers." Danny said walking up to them with Rogue walking behind him cautiously.

"Man," Pietro ran up to Danny, "it's like you can read my mind."

Danny shook his head, "I just know when to say something that's true." He made his hand glow then made them go back to normal when he felt Rogue touch his back. "You better go." He told her privately.

"Ah'll see yah around then." Rogue said to him and walked away.

"Why was she here?" Jean asked Danny. He shrugged.

"Well are you guys going to do something about what I did." Pietro asked poking Scott.

"Look, I think you better come with us." Scott said then got flung around and hit the ground.

"I don't think so." Pietro said when he done that.

"That's it Pietro. You're going down this time." Evan yelled and ran at him.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Pietro said running out of Evan's way making him hit the ground hard. "Come on Daniels. Let's see what you got." He ran by all four of them.

"Trust me man." Evan grabbed his equipment and got on his skateboard. He went after Pietro trying to catch up if possible.

"You guys think that he can handle it himself?" Danny asked them.

"Don't count on it. Danny, you get the cops while we go after that guy." Scott said. Danny saluted and flew off after he transformed himself. "He has to be dramatic." Scott shook his head.

"Well he needs to brighten the mood up anyway." Jean said then ran off with Scott going after Pietro.

Pietro stops running and laughs. "Give it up Daniels. You're out of your league."

Not this time Pietro. It's time I win one!" Evan said then made his spikes come out. He was about to punch Pietro but got punched in the back by Pietro. He flew off his skateboard and hit the wall.

"You call this a challenge?" Pietro asked kneeling next to Evan. "You can't even touch me no matter what I do. Check it out, Spyke boy. Say bye-bye to Bayville." Pietro ran off while Spyke was recovering from hitting the wall.

"We have to stop him." Jean said to Evan as they just saw Pietro running down the street destroying the town.

"I've tried. He's just too fast." Evan said angrily. "I thought you said that all that training is going to help." He threw his helmet down to the ground.

"Training's just one part of it, Spyke. Teamwork's another." Scott said trying to tell him what he learned.

"YAHOO!" Pietro yelled running down the street. "See yah!" He starts running in circles around the trio.

"Jean, he can't run if his feet are off the ground." Scott told her.

"On it." She closed her eyes and used her eyes to grab Pietro.

Pietro starts laughing then felt himself getting picked up. "Hey, what's going on?" He starts spinning in circles making Jean lose her concentration.

"I can't hold him." She said.

"Hold on to this baby. It's twister time!" Pietro yelled from his twister. Everyone flew back and grabbed something that was in the ground trying to not fly off with everything else.

Danny flew in trying to avoid everything coming at him and saw the twister. "So that's how he's going to play huh? I'll show him not to mess with the Phantom." He shott an ecto blast and hit Pietro right in the chest. Pietro flew back and hit the wall. He got up only to get trapped by Spyke's spikes.

Pietro starts to break himself free and fails completely. "I can't get loose. I can't get loose."

"Not so quick now. Are you, Quicksilver?" Evan asked him crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what good's it do you, Daniels? You still can't prove about me getting you in trouble. Can ya?"

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Evan pulled out a tape recorder. "I got it all right here. Danny saying that you did it and you agreeing to him that you did."

"Good shot dude. Looks like some of that training did pay off." Scott said to Evan.

They heard the cops come and ran off. Danny turned the group invisible and flew them back to the institute with Pietro struggling against the wall. The next day the group was at the pool enjoyingf the victory for Evan. "Cannonball!" Kurt yelled and landed in the water making Kitty fall off of her raft.

"Kurt knock it off." She yelled at him.

"Congratualtions Evan. I hear that you have been cleared of all charges." Xavier said to him.

"Yeah, it feels good to have that off my record." He said getting out of the pool. "I'm glad Danny helped me out when he did. He really knows how to help a friend out. Thanks for your help professor."

"Eww! Professor! Kurt is, like, totally getting fur in the pool." Kitty yelled.

"I am not!" Kurt yelled back.

"You guys have got to get along more often." Danny said making everyone giggle at them.

"Very funny Danny." Kitty said to him.

"We're just glad to have you with us." Xavier said to Evan.

"Thanks, hey check this out." He runs to the pool and jumps screaming for joy. He accidentally made his spikes come out of his back and crashed onto Kitty's raft. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to get out of this situation.

"So Danny, how's your friendship with Rogue holding out?" Scott asked him curiously.

Danny's eyes widen. He looks at Kurt who shook his head. "I guess that cat is out of the bag huh?"

"Yeah, it was kind of given away when she walked behind you that night." Jean said to him.

"Well I guess that I can't keep it secret from you guys now. I just hope that you guys can excuse me now so I can be with her." Danny jumped out of the pool and landed on his feet.

"What, are you, like, her only friend?" Kitty asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess that I am." Danny shrugged and walked back into the institute.

"You could have told us that." Scott said to Kurt.

"He didn't want you guys pushing him to convinvce her to join us. He wants to take it slow." Kurt said to them.

"Well at least we know where he might be if he's around." Evan said to them.

**Sorry this took a little time. I had internet problems.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm glad this story is getting really good. I do not own anything here.**

Sitting at a table were six people talking amonst themselves about a party. "Go to Duncan Matthews' party?" Scott asked then shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You going to finish that Moo juice?" Evan asked Scott.

"You can have mine." Jean said handing him her drink. She turned back to Scott and said, "Come on, it might be fun."

"Matthews is a jerk." Scott said.

"No he's not. I'll go." Kitty said pointing to herself.

"No one from the freshman area is allowed to go Kitty." Danny told her.

"Oh, Matthews is a jerk." Kitty crossed her arms and growled to herself.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at Jean. "I don't care if half of the school is there. I'm not going to that stupid party because he invited us to go."

"Plus what if somebody got close to Kurt? That hollow projector won't stop them from feeling his fur." Scott said pointing to Kurt.

"Hey, chicks dig the fuzzy dude." Kurt said then leaned at Kitty. "Right?"

"I am, like, so out of here." She said then walked away. "Later."

"Oh yeah, she can't resist." He runs his hand through his hair smiling.

"I got to go see how Rogue's doing guys. I'll talk to you guys later." Danny said walking off from the table.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look, if we go to Matthews party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something? We're not the only mutants in the school, you know." Scott said watching the Fred and Pietro walk off after a soccerball.

"Yeah, just the cool ones." Evan said then high fived Kurt.

"Hey, come on Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?" She asked leaning towards him a little.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott said making Kurt look down.

"Dude it's just a party." Kurt said looking at Scott then jumps onto the table. "Time to shake that tail!" He starts dancing while cheering himself on.

Danny walked over to Rogue and found her reading a book. He smiled then heard Kurt teleport from the table into a storage room. He slapped himself in the face and said, "Kurt is so stupid with his teleportation."

Rogue heard Kurt teleport into the storage room down below and sniffed the air. She walked over to the stairs and heard, "Aw, I have got to work on my reentries." Kurt looked at the watch and saw it short out. "Aw weak man!"

"Who's there?" Rogue asked walking down the stairs. Kurt started to panick and teleported himself into the room right in front of him hoping to avoid getting caught.

He caughed when he entered the room. "Man, someone should fire da castodian."

Danny went through the ceiling in his ghost form and landed right next to Kurt. "This place looks old."

Kurt jumped back a bit. He put a hand to his chest and said, "Don't do that Danny." Danny shrugged and walked with Kurt towards the computers.

They walked through a motion censor which sent the computers to turn themselves on. A guy appeared on the screen and said, "January 22, 1978, hi there if you are hearing this message you got ten seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day what's left of it." The screen changed into a timer and went down from ten.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble." Kurt said.

"I might live on from this because of my powers, but I don't know about you." Danny said and ran up to the keyboard with Kurt. They tried to make it stop but were doing horrable.

"I knew dat I should have paid attention more in de computer lab." Kurt just said randomly.

"Now you tell me that you're slacking in something."

"Not funny Danny." The lab explodes making both of them fly back and hit the boxes.

Rogue saw them fly into the boxes and ran up to them. "Hey, hey, are you ok?" She asked Kurt then looked at Danny. "Please be alright sugarh." She kissed his forehead which Kurt saw while opening his eyes.

"Vat did you just do?" Kurt asked getting a little angry.

"Ah should be asking you about what just happened?" She stated and asked which made Kurt rub his head.

Danny moaned then opened his eyes. "Room...booby trapped." He pointed to the room then shook his head.

She got up and walked into the room while the guys finished getting recovered. She walked into the room then looked around after caughing a bit. "Woah." She walked further in and kept looking around. "Whatever this stuff is, it's trashed now." She saw a device and walked towards it. "Except for this."

"Vat are you doing here?" Kurt asked walking into the room followed by Danny.

She turned to him and said, "Look who's talking at least I didn't blow the place up."

Kurt saw the device and said, "Hey let go of that."

"Kurt! Let go of it!" Danny yelled at him but was ignored.

"Back off blue boy. Who said that you're in charge here?" She pulled back making him let go and accidentally started the device. Danny walked behind Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. They felt something come around them and disappeared in a force field. Rogue gasped and threw the machine. She ran up to where they were and tried to feel them. "No, Danny...Kurt...sugarh don't be gone. Please don't be gone forever."

Danny and Kurt felt themselves reappear in the school but saw it looked completely different. "Vat happened? Where am I?" Kurt asked himself.

"That machine must have sent us to another dimension." Danny said then saw people walking by them as ghosts.

They saw Kitty and Evan walking by as well. "Scott's got to lighten up." He said.

"Yeah, but Kurt's got to know when to quit." Kitty said then started to giggle.

Danny grabbed Kurt and shook his head. "They're ghosts in this dimension. We got to find a way out of here."

"How will we?" Kurt asked him.

Danny shrugged, "I have no idea." He snapped his fingers. "Let's see if we can find someone." Kurt nodded and followed him to look around.

Meanwhile back to the normal dimension Toad was on the pavement looking at a bug. "Hey." He licks his lips then hears a car horn.

He looks up and sees the principal. "She honks the horn again and says, "Out of the way." She pulled her car into the parking spot.

"Ah man, my lunch." He looks under her car for the bug.

Principal Darkholme get out of her car and walks up to Toad and says, "You stay away from this area, Mr. Tolansky." She got closer to him making him back up in fear. "If I see one drop of slime on my new car, it's detention for life!" She starts walking away asking, "Are we clear?"

He nods his head, "Oh yes, we are very clear." He sticks his tongue out at her angrily. He walks away from there and goes to the back of the school to find Rogue putting a machine into the dumpster. The machine misses the dumpster and lands at his feet. "Ooh, what's this?"

Toad was about to pick it up when she said, "Don't touch it!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Why not?"

"It's...never you mind. Just leave it alone." She grabs it.

"Oh what's the matter? Little Rogue got into some trouble?" He asked acting like he was sad.

"Trouble? No. There's just a couple of X-men not to push us around anymore." She puts it in the dumpster.

"Say what? You mean that you toasted one of them goody-goods with that thing? Wicked!" Toad walks over to the dumpster and looks at the machine.

"Hey, just leave it alone. You got it swamp breath?" Rogue told him getting in his face.

She walked away while he's saying, "Geez, what is this? Abuse the Toad day?" He grabs the machine and looks at it. He presses a button activating the machine. He drops the machine and hops into a tree. He watches the dumpster disappear in a portal that showed up and smiled. "Cooool."

Meanwhile in school, Scott and Jean were walking to class. "So you think I should apologize to Kurt, huh?" Scott asked her.

They stop walking. "Well, what matters is what you think." She told him.

"You got to admit, he jerks around way too much."

"So, is that worth losing a friend over?" She starts to walk away with him following her.

Two guys come running out of a bathroom. "Aww! Ghost! We just saw a ghost!" One guy said.

"A blue and hairy demon and a white haired glowing guy!" The other guy said.

"I'm out of here!"

"I warned him!" Scott growled to Jean and went into the bathroom. "Kurt! Danny!" He came out rubbing his head confused.

"Not there?" She asked him.

"No. You better contact them. Danny might be harder to find, but Kurt should be easy hopefully. Tell them to knock it off." He grabs her books so she can search the area for them.

She checks all of the areas and found no signs of either guy. She opened her eyes and turned to Scott. "Scott, I can't pick up a trace of Kurt or Danny anywhere. It's like they don't exist."

Rogue looked down and started to let a couple of tears come out of her eyes when she heard that. "Oh Danny, where ever you are please be ok." She whispered to herself.

"Try again. He's got to be somewhere." Scott said to Jean again.

"I'm telling you Scott. They're gone." Scott turns his head seeing Lance and Fred walking their way.

"Or someone did something to them."

"What are you looking at, Summers?" Lance asked him annoyed.

"Where's Kurt?" Scott asked angrily.

"Yeah, like we tell you." Fred said then crossed his arms.

"Scott no." Jean said as Scott ran up to them.

Scott grabbed Lance and threw him against the locker. "I said where are they?" Scott asked again.

"Get off of me." Lance said.

"What have you done with Kurt and Danny?" He asked as a crowd was forming around them.

"Get lost Slim." Fred said grabbing Scott by the back of the shirt.

"Put him down." Jean said.

"Back off red, or I'll rock you!" Lance said getting between them.

People started to cheer the four on for a fight when the principal came and asked, "What is going on here?"

"We weren't doing nothing." Fred said to her.

"Yeah, Summers here just went ballistic on us for no reason." Lance said to her.

Fred let Scott go. "Oh I got a reason." Scott said moving his hair.

"Quiet. You two in my office now." The principal told them.

Meanwhile in the other dimension, Kurt teleported back and looked around. "Ok whatever this dimension is, I can't teleport out."

Danny face palmed himself. "Well duh, we're in another dimension. You actually thought that we could get out by teleporting back when we never left." Kurt shrugged. Danny shook his head and faced away from Kurt. He saw Rogue as a ghost to him and smiled when he saw her.

"Danny, are you ok?" He asked when something came out of the air. He jumped to avoid the desk falling down. "It's raining furniture?"

"Kurt, we can worry about furniture..." Danny turned around and saw the desk. He put his hand on his chin then smiled, "Toad is in so much trouble."

"Vhy Toad?"

"He's the only one who has the guts to do something like this, and he's the one who is mostly mistreated." Kurt nodded in agreement. Suddenly a car popped out of nowhere and crashed in front of them. "She must have gotten him really mad."

Kurt chuckled, "No kidding." He turns to Danny and asks, "Vho owns that car anyway?"

"Our principal owns it." They just start laughing their heads off.

"He's in so much trouble."

Danny cleared his throat. "Now let's keep looking around." Kurt nodded and followed Danny into the gym. They heard someone coming and did what they did best. Kurt teleported above the door, and Danny turned himself invisible.

The guy coughed and looked around. "Where'd you guys come from?" The guy asked.

Kurt flipped onto the ground and said, "Relax."

The guys eyes widened in surprise. "What are you, man?"

"Don't let his looks fool you." Danny said making himself appear. "He's harmless."

"I'm also a blue fuzzball." Kurt said. Kurt looked at the guy and said, "Hey, I know you. You're the one that we saw on the computer screen...Just before it blew."

"Uh, yeah. The name's Forge. So you found my lab huh?" He asked them. "What's with the halloween get up?"

"No costume, I'm human, but we're mutants. I know that I look strange, but..." Kurt teleported to his right. "There are some fringe benefits."

"Trippy, I thought I was the only one." Forge said making his hand transform into into robotic parts. "What about you?" Forge asked Danny.

"Well, I could give you the list or show you in person." Danny said.

Kurt shook his head. "He has ghost powers. He can turn invisible, fly, walk through things, and controls his ecto energy inside his body."

"Now that's cool. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys, but I seriously want to get out of this dimension."

Meanwhile the four X-men were chasing down Toad. "There he goes!" Scoot said then shot one of his beams at Toad.

Toad jumped then shot the machine at them. "Shadowcat down!" Jean yelled. Kitty ducked into the ground to avoid the shot which caught a birdbath instead.

The birdbath landed in the gym which surprised Kurt. "Man, somebody's giving dat gizmo of yours a workout!"

"Get him!" Scott yelled at his teammates.

Danny hit Kurt in the side. "That gizmo is a transdimensional projector, my science fair project back in '78, and when I fired it up, it created this pocket dimension that I call middleverse." Forge said working while working on a device.

"You accidentally caught yourself in it huh?" Danny asked.

"I've been here since then."

"'78? But you still look..." Kurt looked at Forge trying to figure it out.

"Like I did then? I know. I can't explain it. They shut down and locked my lab after the accident. Everyone was totally creeped out when I disappeared." Kurt walked away a little sad.

"So dere's no way back?" Kurt asked him a little sad.

"Not without help from the other side, and I'm thinking that you may be able to help out on that. Man, I'm telling you that I'm ready to go home."

Kurt saw the girls talking amongst themselves and pushed his hair back and smiled at them. Danny rolled his eyes at Kurt then looked out the window. "So.. just how far does dis middleverse extend?"

"Stops just short of the girls' locker room. Isn't that a burn?"

Kurt looked at Danny. "Dere's something dat I want to know Danny."

Danny turned around and looked at Kurt. "What do you want to know Kurt?"

"Why did Rogue kiss your forehead?"

Danny's eyes widened when Kurt said that. He rubbed the back of his neck studdering. "Uh...I-I d-d-don't know what you're t-t-talking about." Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess another cat is out of the bag for you."

"You guys are dating?"

Danny shrugged and looked outside again. "We're together, yes, but we kept this secretive for a good reason as well. She can touch me when I'm in my ghost form."

"Man, you got a lot of explaining to do when we get back at da institute." Kurt poked Danny on the chest.

"Hah, done!" Forge said happily.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked Forge turning his attention back to the situation.

Forge picked up the device. "This little baby will alter the phase-shift frequency of your teleport power."

Kurt looked at him strangely. "He means you can teleport to the other dimension." Danny said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh." Kurt said understanding.

"But only for a sec. These batteries don't have much power. Still you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back." Forge said to Kurt.

"Oh I just hope that they don't think I'm joking." Kurt said putting his hands over his eyes. Forge raised an eyebrow.

"He does have a serious reputation." Danny told him.

Forge nodded. "That makes sense."

"Get lost! I'm warning ya." Toad said to the four X-men. Scott blasted the branch making Toad yell and hit the ground.

"Got it!" Jean grabbed the device with her mind and brought it to herself.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Evan shot a spike at Toad making him get hanging from the tree.

"Why don't ya stick around for a while?" Evan asked nicely.

Scott leaned next to Toad. "Now tell us what you did to Danny and Kurt?"

"I didn't do anything!" Toad said then covered his head with his hands.

"He didn't. Ah did." Everyone turned their heads at Rogue. "If you all want to find blue boy, you better let him go."

"What about Danny?" Evan asked her bringing a spike out.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Hopefully he can be found too." They let Toad go and follow her to the basement. "This is where it happened."

Cyclops leaned down and picked up a small metal. "If you hurt them, I'm gonna..."

"You start threatening meh, and you're never gonna find your blue friend."

"You, like, notice she never says anything about Danny coming back or not?" Kitty asked trying to figure out the device.

"You want him back too, huh?" Scott asked Rogue.

Rogue sighed, "Yeah, he's the only friend ah got right now."

"Yo guys. We've been running a dianostic on this thing." Kitty said to them.

"Can you believe it? It uses CPM. I mean talk about retro man." Evan said holding the device.

"It's putting out some kinda, like, low power pulse wave that seems to disappear into thin air."

"And that means what exactly?" Scott asked them.

"Well, we figure that the pulse has trapped Nightcrawler and Phantom in some other dimension." Evan said.

The guys did a small cheer of victory. "Ok so let's trash this thing." Scott walked up to them.

"No, no! They've got it all wrong!" Forge said running up to Kurt.

"I'm guessing that if it gets destroyed. We're going to be stuck here forever." Danny said to them.

Scott put the device down and stepped back. "Everyone step back. I'm going to use full power. This could get messy." Scott said.

"You know. I could quietly phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out." The guys stare at Kitty with raised eyebrows. She giggled in embarrassment. "Right, forget I mentioned it." She put up her hand then whispered to Jean, "Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway?"

"Forge hurry! They're going to nuke the projector any second!" Kurt yelled at Forge.

"Done. I think it'll make you visible for a second, but I was so rushed putting it together..."

"Just tell me what to do." Kurt said angrily.

"Push that button and teleport. Tell them not to destroy the machine. They have to reset it instead, but you only have a second before the battery fries." Forge said.

"Right, I'm gone." Kurt pushed the button and teleported back to the real world. He appeared before everyone and said, "Reset, don't..." He was gone in a flash from everyone.

"You guys saw that right?" Scott asked everyone.

"He's still alive! So that means Danny's alive as well." Rogue said surprised and happy.

"What was he saying?" Jean asked. Kitty just shrugged.

"He said, 'Reset, don't.' You know, don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up. Do it!" Evan said to Scott smiling at him.

"I swear, these guys are, like, obsessed!" Kitty said out loud.

"Uh...it sounded more like a warning to me." Scott said putting his hand on his chin.

"Do you think they'll get it?" Forge asked them.

"Let's hope so." Danny said looking at Forge and Kurt then at Rogue.

"A warning? From the goofman himself? Nah, come on! Shred that sucker!" Evan said trying to entice Scott.

Kurt groaned in fustration. "Man, you do have a rep." Forge said to him.

"No. Nightcrawler's a joker, but even he knows when it's time to get serious." Scott said. Kurt cheered. "Look, if he wanted to blow up the projector, why didn't he just say 'Don't Reset" instead of 'Reset' then 'Don't'?" Scott asked the others.

"Way to go Scott." Danny yelled in happiness.

"I think he wants us to reset this thing."

"Score!" The guys yelled and high fived each other.

Danny, however, had his head split into two when he high fived them. They looked at him strangly raising an eyebrow at him. "What? You guys look like that I have two heads."

"You actually do have two heads." Forge said pointing at both heads.

Both heads turn at each other then yell in surprise. Both Dannys close their eyes and split into two. "What are you?" The normal Danny asked.

"I'm your clone. You created me by coming here into this dimension. You just never knew it." The clone said.

"So I control you?"

"Kind of. You can make me come back when you want, but I say that we surprise the others first." The clone pointed to the others as Scott pressed the reset button

"Come on. Teleport through." Scott said to them.

Danny looked at the clone then saw it was gone. 'Must be invisible.'

'You got that right. We can get through easily, but the others might not be able to.' The clone said to him from his mind.

"Hang on. Let's go!" Kurt said.

"We can't." Forge pointed at the battery. "The battery's tapped out. We need more juice to get us home."

"You guys go to the car in the hallway. It has a powerful battery there. I'll see you guys at the other side." Danny said then turned intangible. He ran through the field and ended up back in the normal dimension.

Kurt teleports away. "What are they doing?" Evan asked.

"They have to get another battery source." Danny said getting up off the ground. "They have to rely on battery source for them to get through."

"How come, like, you didn't?" Kitty asked.

"There they are." Toad said coming in with Avalanche and Blob right behind him. "And they still got that vap-ray I was telling you about."

"Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or with them?" Lance asked her.

"Mystique? You're working for her?" Cyclops asked.

"Hey Summers, you got your friends, and I got mine. But this ain't my fight. I'm outta here." Rogue said walking out of the room.

Everyone watches her leave then turn back to each other. "Ok, fork it over losers." Fred said smiling evilly with his buddies.

"Or this place is gonna rock." Lance said.

Danny smiled, "I'll take on all three of you without a problem." The guys looked at him then started to laugh.

"I would like to see you try." Toad said.

"You can't beat us by yourself." Fred said glaring at Danny.

"Oh, he didn't say that he'll be alone. He said that he'll take you on, or I would say me!" The clone said behins them.

The guys' eyes widened and looked back and forth between the two. "He can clone now! We are in so much trouble, yo!" Toad yelled scared.

"Twice the Danny means twice the bone crushing done by us." Lance said cracking his knuckles.

"The portal stays with us. X-men make sure to back up Danny only if he needs it." Scott said to them. They nodded and waited for the battle to start.

"Your call." Lance rolled his eyes back then gets shot in the back of the head with the clone's ecto blast.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." The clone said then blew his hand from the smoke.

"I'll show you." The blob said then crushed the clone into particles.

The particles came back to Danny. "Well, so much for that plan." Danny said. "X-men keep that portal open at all costs. We have to make sure Kurt and Forge make it out."

"You got it Danny." Evan said then faced Toad. Blob ran forward and faced Scott.

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot Slim." Fred said to him. Scott fired a beam at Fred, and Blob only took a few steps back. "Ha! Takes more than that to stop the Blob."

"Thanks for the tip. Jean!" Scott said. He blasted the ground around Blob then Jean pulled it out from under him.

"So where's this power source?" Forge asked Kurt. Kurt pointed at the car. "Far out man."

"Man, I swear. His lingo is so whack." Kurt muttered to himself.

"You and me got a date pretty Kitty." Lance said to Kitty.

Danny tapped his shoulder. "I thought I knocked you out." He punched Lance in the face and made him fly to the wall hard. Danny shook his hand. "That actually hurt. I must be low on my energy then."

"Come on. Come on." Toad said hopping around Evan. "You ain't got nothing! That's right! You ain't got nothing!" He hopped passed Evan and went to the device. Danny blasted Toad in the face making Toad fly into the wall on the other side. "Ow, I forgot about Danny again."

"Ok, enough of the warm-ups." Blob said with Toad and Avalanche by his sides. "Time for some serious smashing!" They heard a car honk and saw a car come through the portal. Forge cheers as he comes riding into the room with Kurt. Fred stopped the car and sighed in relief. "Woah...good thing I'm the Blob."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Toad said walking off with the others.

"Ah come on guys this party's over." Lance said leading them out of the lab.

Danny turned to his friends then at the car. "I'm guessing that you guys know she works with Mystique." Danny stated.

"You, like, could have told us." Kitty said crossing her arms.

'Why did you keep it secretive?" Scott asked him.

"The same reason that I kept our friendship secretive." Danny flew out of the room and went to see Rogue.

The others came walking out of the basement and went over to Scott's car. Rogue saw them walking and sighed in relief. "Ah know you're here." She said turning around.

He held a small patch of flowers for her. "Hey, you ruined a small surprise." He said smiling.

"Where did you get those flowers?" She grabbed them and smeeled them.

"Mystique shouldn't mind me taking them from her small little garden in front of the school." Danny shrugged smiling at her.

She giggled, "You are my bad boy when you want to be sugarh, but I got to get back to the Brotherhood now."

Danny grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead. "I have some explaining to do to Kurt since he knows now about our relationship."

Rogue growled in fustration. "Ah shouldn't have done it in front of one of your friend. Ah better go." She walked away leaving Danny speachless.

He slapped his forehead. "I am so in a hot spot right now. First explain to Kurt about the relationship then try to help Rogue not feel bad about someone knowing about it. That should work, I hope." Danny flew odd back to the institute and waited for Kurt there.

When everyone came back from the party Kurt went to Danny's room and found him lying on the ceiling reading. "You sure know how to have fun." Kurt remarked.

Danny shut the book and floated back to his bed. "My explanation is simple Kurt. I tried to help her out when she was running around like an actual Rogue. She trusted me when I tried to protect her from getting hurt at the time." He sighed, "After that incident we secretly met each other a few times and talked about life. We got together after the incident with Jean and the Blob at the factory."

"Ok, so how come she kissed you when she can take your energy?" Kurt asked suspisciously.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well she can touch me if I'm in my ghost form. She asked me to go out with her sometime, and I agreed to it. We've been together ever since that incident at the factory. Now you understand right?"

Kurt went into thought. "What do you owe me dis time?"

"Rogue taking your energy." Danny smiled at Kurt's expression.

Kurt sighed, "You win dis time, but do I have to keep dis secretive for now?"

Danny nodded. "Yes Kurt, we'll tell the others when Rogue joins us."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will trust me. I know Mystique tricked her to join the Brotherhood so you shouldn't worry about it right now." Kurt nodded and waved to Danny and went back to his room.

**That one took some time not really, but who cares how long it took me. Please review if you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Danny Phantom and X-men Evolution.**

At a warehouse was a guard walking by doing her duty. Kitty came through the ground and tapped the guard on the shoulder. The guard turned around and can spayed in the face with sleeping gas. "North perimeter secure." Kitty said through her communicator.

Walking down another part of the warehouse was another guard who was being watched by Evan. Evan jumped off the roof and ran up to the guard. The guard turned around and got sprayed in the face with sleeping gas. "This guy's catchin' z's. I mean, South perimeter secure." Evan said a little nervous.

"Ok, let's make it a clean rescue." Scott said. Kurt teleported himself and Scott into the warehouse. They started to fall down since Kurt teleported them in the air. "Jean!"

She caught them with her mind and said, "Sorry, you guys are heavy."

She starts lowering them to a safe area and stopped when Scott yelled, "Storm? Storm!" He yelled to the firgure below. They were lowered more. "She's out."

Scott fired his beams twice. "Nice aim." Kurt smirked at Scott. Scott fired again and hit the chains. "Yeah." They yelled and high fived each other.

"Which one of you guys has been putting on weight?" Jean asked them trying to hold on to them. "Danny, you might need to help me here." He nodded and went through the roof.

"It's Nightcrawler. Burgers 7 days a week will do that to a fellow." Scott told her.

"Ah the breakfast of mutants." Kurt said smiling.

"Hey!" A guy said grabbing Jean's shoulder.

She lost her concentration and dropped the guys. Danny flew down and missed grabbing them. He snapped his fingers as the infa red lasers turned off. He landed on his feet and walked up to 'Storm.' "Let's grab her and port out of here." Scott told Danny.

"Already on..." Danny felt his hand grabbed by the figure and saw Rogue's face instead of Storm's.

"Gotcha." She touched Danny's face which turned her eyes green. She shot Kurt and Scott and turned back to Danny.

"Ok, stop the simulation!" Danny yelled making everythinng stop including the test Rogue.

"Danny," the doors opened showing the rest of the team minus Jean, "You're never to stop a simulation unless you're hurt."

"Trust me, dat hurt." Kurt said getting up.

"I can tell you some problems with the simulation mock up when it come to Rogue touching me." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Why is Rogue in this mock up?" Scott asked ignoring what Danny said. "She was not part of the breething."

"Simply the element of surprise. It's part of life so expect in on every exercise. Well we're finished. Now get to school." Charles said leaving with everyone minus Jean, Danny, Kurt, and Scott.

Danny shook his head. "She can't absorb my powers, and we know that." He whispered to himself and walked off.

"What's with Danny? I know their friends, but he seems a little angry." Jean said turning to the other guys.

"Danny told me dat she can touch him widout taking his powers in his ghost form." Kurt told her then left the room as well.

Scott sighed and walked away saying, "Come on Jean. We got to help Redetzke load for the field trip." Jean looked at Scott worried about both him and Danny. She followed him out of the room wondering if there was something more to what Kurt told them.

"All right. Double-check you spelunking gear." The teacher told everyon near the bus. "Make sure your packs contain a hard hat, spiked boots, rope, compass, rations, lamps, candles, and matches. Remember, there ar no sporting goods stores in the Tapo Caves." The teacher's eyes widen, "Oh, and I better not see any gametoys." Everyone started to grumble and complain about not having their video games.

Scott, Jean, and Danny were walking down the sidewalk to the bus to load their stuff up. "So he threw you off your gam by not knowing that Rogue can't absorb your powers. What's the big deal?" JJean asked Danny.

"I have my reasons Jean." Danny said to her.

"Look man. I agree that it caught me off guard, and I can sort of see it your way." Scott sighed and turned to Jean. "How can we pretend she's the enemy in battle simulation while we try to have Danny convince her she's our friend? If we can't think of her as a friend, she'll never join us even with Danny as an advantage."

"Hey, it was only a simulation, Scott. Danny, I know that you guys are friends, but you have to think of other possabilities. Nobody wants to stop trying with Rogue." Jean grabs Scott's arm walking off with him leaving Danny in a sad state. He turned around and saw Principal Darkholme smiling evilly while walking away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that smile?" Danny asked himself then went after his friends.

"Hey Jean, tie down that head over there." Scott told her as Danny loaded his stuff on the bus.

Danny looked at the window and saw Rogue looking through it. "Got it." Jean said making Danny look at them.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you guys sign up to do volunteer work. Then I remind myself our reasons why we do it. So people get to see how we are before they actually know..." He looked around and whispered, "What we are."

Scott chuckled, "There is so much truth to that statement Danny." They high fived each other making Jean smile.

"I'm just glad that you opened up to us about you being friends with Rogue." Jean said closing one of the side caparments. "How she trusts you and not us is what makes me curious."

They loaded up the rest of the stuff then heard the teacher call Jean. "Jean...bad news."

"What?" The group looks at the teacher.

"Seems administration won't clear your time off for the field trip. Something about too many absentee days in your file?" The teacher said to her.

"Whoa w-wait a second! Those were all approved." Scott said defensively.

"If they just called professor Xavier, they'll..." Jean got interrupted by the teacher.

"I wish we got the time Jean, but they've already filled your spot." Jean looked down sadly. "I promise we'll clean this up when I get back." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Look...I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well...have fun." She grabs her bags.

"Man, that stinks." Scott said. "Who filled her spot?"

"New student." The teacher pointed to Rogue. She smiled at evilly at Scott then looked at Danny and sighed. "Ok, junior Geologists. Let's pile in."

Danny put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I think I know who had to do with it." Danny whispered to him.

"Who?" He asked quietly.

"Mystique." He said flatly. "She must have heard us and told Rogue."

"You're in hot water big time." They get on the bus and sat down in a couple rows in front of Rogue. "I hardly doubt that Mystique told her anyway."

Danny turned to Rogue and saw her looking outside. "Trust me. I have a feeling that she knows."

The bus started and took off from the school. An hour later the teacher looked outside and groaned. "Great. Its starting to snow."

"Yeah, fresh powder." One of the guys said.

"This isn't a smowmobile trip, people. Too much of the white stuff means we turn around."

Everyone starts complaining while Rogue glared at Scott who looked out the window. Danny turnd to her then sighed. He got up and sat next to her. "All right give it to me." He said to her.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about." She said to him.

"You know about the simulation. Darkholme told you everything that you know." He looked at her and heard her sigh.

"Yeah, but I only plan on talking to Scott about it not you." She said as the bus started to slide on the road.

Some people started to scream in fright. "Hang on." The teacher said trying to gain control of the bus.

Scott opened the window when the bus was about to go over the edge. He moved his glasses up and opened his eyes. The beams melted some of the snow on the side when the bus was going to the ledge. The bus stopped when it hit the snow stopping it from falling off the road. He turns to the two and smiles at them. Rogue smiles at him being a little surprised by Scott's action. "Everybobdy ok?" The teacher asked the students.

"Oh, now what?" One of the guys asked.

"We head back." The teacher got back in the driver's seat and tried to start up the bus.

"This might sound crazy, but I don't feel as cold as I should." Danny said to Rogue and Scott.

Scott turned around and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's like my body absorbs the cold and doesn't affect me."

"Ok, ok, people. Now who wants to get out and push?" The teacher asked them.

Rogue got up and said, "Mr. Redetzke, why not take our snowmobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there?" She looked at Scott and smiled innocently.

Danny raised an eyebrow while Scott got a little angry. Everyone started to cheer at her idea which made the teacher sigh. A few minutes later everyone was on the snowmobiles and riding off to the caves. Scott shook his head which Danny gave a thumbs up sitting on the back of the snowmobile. Rogue looked at him worringly and sighed.

"Race ya." Rogue said to Scott.

"Oh, you are so on." Scott told her. Both of them take off with the girl s whimpering behind Rogue. Danny shook his head and sighed.

After some time from the racing she was about to push him over the ledge which made Danny go wide eye. "Lean in! Lean in!" Scott yelled.

Scott stopped the snowmobile and watched Rogue still going. "Man, she didn't care what happened to us." Danny asked Scott

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Scott asked.

"She knew that I would survive, but..." He stopped as Scott started up the snowmobile and drove to the cave.

When they arrived they heard Rogue say, "No trophies for second place."

"Where a Southern girl like you learn to handle a snowmobile?" Scott asked walking up to her.

"Let's just say ah'm full of surprises." Rogue said walking up to Danny putting a hand on his chin.

"Not now Rogue. Kurt's the only one that knows." Danny whispered to her.

"Pretty soon the rest of the team will know, and ah want to surprise Scott about you know what." She said a little loud which Scott heard. He walked towards them and saw Danny look around. He transformed which surprised Scott.

Scott ran up to them and saw Rogue grab Danny and kiss him. Scott's mouth widened at the scene before him. Rogue let Danny go and walked away. Danny shook his head and hit Scott on the side of the head to wake him form shock. "Ok," he scratched his head, "how did this happen?"

"We've been together right after the event with Jean and the Blob. We went out, and the relationship has been secret ever since." Danny shrugged and grabbed his stuff. He transformed back and smiled at Rogue who smiled back. 

"You have some explaining to do big time." Scott grabbed his bag and followed Danny into the cave as the other girl finally stopped throwing up at the side of the cave.

Meanwhile at the institute, Logan and Charles were at the fireplace talking to each other about Mystique being the principal. "Why not tell them the truth?" Logan asked him.

"How do you tell students that their principal, who'm thy're suppose to respect, and their enemy, are one in the same?" Xavier asked.

"Look, if there's anything those kids are used to doing, it's keeping their cool and keeping their secrets. Plus didn't you already tell one of them?"

"Yes, I only told Danny because he saw her transform, twice to be accurate."

"They'll deal with it just like Danny did."

The door opened up with Storm and Jean walking through the door. "Trouble's brewing. A blizzard in the mountains." Storm said.

"The geology club left for their field trip up there this morning." Jean said.

Xavier turned his chair around. "Jean, I thought you were going with them."

"Yeah, so did I, but I found out Darkholme deep-sixed me at the last minute to make room for her little Rogue."

"Rogue." Xavier closed his eyes. "You're right. Trouble is brewing."

"Mainly for Scott, I just hope Danny's friendship can hold out with that girl." Logan said.

Everyone made it in the cave and sttled their stuff down in the cave. "Ok, we're stuck here. Might as well make the best of it." Redetzke said.

Dany shook his head then turned his head to Rogue who was walking further into the cave, He tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed the way Rogue went. Scott nodded and went with Danny in the direction she went. They stopped when they saw a waterfall ahead of them. "Wow!" They said surprised. Danny looked down and stopped Scott from walking further ahead of himself.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You could have fallen if you kept on going." Danny pointed to the cliff ahead of them.

"Good call." He looked around. "Rogue!" He called out.

They turned around and saw her looking at Scott. "Ah need to know, Scott. What is it you want from meh?"

"I...I don't want anything." Scott told her. "Except maybe your friendship. How did Danny get your friendship?"

"None of you business. Ah only want the truth. Am ah a target for you and your X-creeps?" She asked getting angry with Scott.

"We, uh..."

"It's true, isn't it? Ah know all about your battle simulation...the one where ah'm the enemy. Ah figured Danny was caught off guard about it everytime it happened. The answer is yes. Danny and ah are dating and will not stop." She started to walk off.

"Wait. Rogue, it's complicated." Scott tried to tell her. 

"It is Rogue. They're not who you think they are." Danny told her.

"We've never hurt you. You've been lied to. We want you with us." Scott tried to explain.

"Yeah, well Danny was there when he saw you attack me." Rogue said walking away.

"Hey, everything all right?" A blond guy asked pointing his flash light at them. "Redentzke is looking for you."

"Paul here's your friend, but ah bet you'd never practice fighting him." Rogue said walking by 'Paul.'

"I'm afraid you lose that bet Rogue." Mystique said transforming into Principal Darkholme.

"Told you." Danny said transforming into his ghost form.

"Hello boys, are you more surprised to see me or me?" She asked transforming into Mystique.

The boys backed up a bit. "Principal Dark...you're Mystique?" Scott asked surprised. He looked at Danny who didn't look surprised at all

She also noticed Danny wasn't surprised. "It seems the professor neglected to tell you but not you."

Danny made his hands glow then jumped through Mystique and landed on his feet on the other side of her. "I found out when you recruited Toad on your team. I never got curious until you recruited Lance." Danny got into battle stance.

"But you have no idea what he's been hiding from you. Let me fill you in." She put a finger on Scott's chest and said, "You X-men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier, and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings...Just so I can watch you fall." She pushes Scott over the cliff.

"Scott!" Rogue and Danny yelled. Danny jumped and flew after him while Rogue went up to the edge.

"Why did you do that?" Rogue asked Mystique.

"I'm protecting you, dear, from his lies. He only wants to hurt you." Mystique said to her. "Just like Charles Xavier and all the other X-men."

"No!" Rogue yelled and walked up to Mystique. "You are wrong about that this time. Ah want to know the truth!" Rogue took off her glove and grabbed Mystique. Rogue looked at the memories and saw everything that Mystique did in the past. She let go and looked at Mystyque surprised. Mystique looked at Rogue worried and fainted onto the ground. "Danny! Scott!" She yelled. Danny flew up and grabbed her by the waist and flew down to the lower part of the cave. "Ah'm sorry you guys for not trusting the X-men."

"Eh," Danny shrugged and smiled, "I knew you were going to come sometime."

"Why didn't you tell meh?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me. I needed your trust Rogue, and when I got that, I was going to tell you, but Mystique..." He stopped when they heard a eagle coming after them. "She is one mean shape shifter."

"Danny, we have to get out of her." Scott told him.

"It seems easier than it will be." Danny landed on the icy bridge and pointed at the sky. "The X-men should know about the storm and about the situation since they knew that Rogue is here." Danny looks at Rogue, who sighs and sits down on the bridge.

'Danny, Scott, do you guys hear me?' The professor asked them in their minds.

'Loud and clear professor. Where are you? I'll fly us there in a little bit.' Danny grabbed them and flew up into the air and saw the Blackbird in view. He looked behind him and went wide eyed as Mystique was after him. 'We don't have much professor. Mystique is after us.'

"They don't have much time, and Mystique is on Danny's trail." Xavier said to Wolverine.

"Great." Logan said then saw Danny flying towards them holding Scott and Rogue in his arms. "Here they come. You take the controls Charles." The door opened up with Wolverine on the steps. He brought his claws out as Danny brought the group in the Blackbird. "Back off Mystique or you'll be messing with the Wolverine."

Mystique flew off leaving everyone in the Blackbird alone. Wolverine shut the door and looked at Rogue. "Where's your allengance, kid, us or them?"

"If ah don't say 'you' will I be thrown out of this jet?" She asked shivering.

Danny chuckled and put a hand on Wolverine. "You should know me Rogue. It isn't our style one bit." He smiled at her.

"Ah choose you guys." She says smiling at him. Danny sits down next to her and smiles.

"Welcome to the X-men." Wolverine said shaking her hand.

Danny turns his head to Professor Xavier. "The others have to know about Mystique now, and you have no choice about it professor. Scott knows now, and I can't keep it hidden much longer." Danny crossed his arms and smiled.

"It seems that I have no choice in the matter anyway." Xavier said driving the Blackbird back to the institute.

At the institute everyone was in the room and listened to the explanation that Xavier told them. "It's the same as lying to us." Jean said to Xavier. "We had a right to know who are principal really was."

Everyone agreed with Jean when she finished. "Yeah, man. What did you dink we were going to do, go after her?" Kurt asked pointing at the wall.

"Man, we know better. She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we." Evan said holding onto the couch.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty said.

"Rogue?" Xavier asked her.

She looked at him then at everyone else. "It's...not my place." She said worried.

"Sure it is. You're part of the family now." Kitty said.

"She's right." Danny agreed.

"Yeah girl, tell us what you think." Evan said.

"Well...I think...no. I've learned that honesty is very important from people you care about. At least it is to me." She said smiling.

"You're right all of you." Xavier said then turned to Logan. "I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand, there are many challenges in your future-secrets. Elements of surprise. Some you're ready to deal with, and some you're not. In the future, I will try to do better in knowing which is which."

"Thanks professor, but this isn't the only secret that is being held right now. Right Danny?" Scott asked getting off the couch with Rogue.

Rogue smiled at Danny who smiled back. "I guess that he's right about this one."

"He sure is." Rogue said and walked up to him. Danny transformed and walked up to her. They lean in and kiss each other making everyone stare wide eyed minus Kurt and Scott.

Scott looked at everyone's expression and saw Kurt smiling at them. "You knew huh?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I found out during da incident wid da dimension projector." Kurt said smiling.

Danny and Rogue stopped kssing and looked at the professor. "We're X-men, and we got to be prepared for the future events that will come our way." Danny said getting into a stance with the other behind him. "Well I'm going to get a snack."

"Oh, I'm actually getting hungry as well." Evan said. They left to get a snack.

"You guys have your fun. I'm, like, going to bed." Kitty said then walked away.

Jean and Scott shrugged and said their good nights to everyone else in the room.

Kurt looked at Rogue and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Ah'm going to get a shower and go to bed. Now that you guys know about me and Danny. There's no point about hiding the realtionship, but we do expect a lot of questions from the others." Rogue told him then left the room.

Kurt turned to Storm, Logan, and Charles. He waved and teleported into the kitchen. "So, man, I have to know. How did it happen?" Evan asked as Kurt teleported into the room.

"You want to know now? I thought that we'll explain everthing when everyone was in the same room." Danny said making Kurt chuckle.

"You sure know how to make a guy anxious." Kurt said walking up to them.

"You already know Kurt." Danny crossed his arms and stared at him.

"You knew? I'm going to bed and wait with everyone so I wouldn't be confused while I'm in bed trying to sleep." Evan said making Danny and Kurt chuckle at him while he left.

The guys high five and laugh a little harder. "You sure know how to confuse someone." Kurt said.

"You got that right. Plus I thought Scott was going to ask first not Evan." Danny said grabbing an apple then took a bite out of it. "Well I'll see you in the morning." He left the kitchen and saw Logan walking up the stairs.

Logan saw Danny float up to the second floor and chuckled, "You know how to be creative Phantom."

"Thanks." Danny took a bite out of his apple again.

"You kept that secret for a while. I'm not going to ask until everyone else is around kid. You showed bravery back there. Well, I'm glad the team has you to be there. You're a good leader Phantom, and you should lead the team to make the right decisions."

"What about Scott?" Danny asked curiously.

"Him as well. You both have potential in leadership. I plan to train you two a little more for some of my purposes. Good night kid." Logan walked off and went to his room to sleep.

"I actually feel honored about that." He took another bite and walked to his room. He walked through his door and threw his apple away. "Mystique, you are going to lose either way, and I'll be there to make sure that you learn from your mistakes."

**There you go everyone. I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm actually glad that people are giving me nice reviews. I do not own anything in this story.**

The school bell rings for the class to end. Everyone in class gets up and leaves except for Evan. He looks at his test score and rubs the back of his neck. He gets up from his seat and says, "Man, Professor Xavier is going to ground me for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Daniels," Evan turns his head to the teacher, "could we talk for a moment, please?" The teacher turns his head and continues talking. "Admittedly, I asked for a report on the star wars program. However, I wasn't talking about the movie."

"But I like movies." Evan said trying to cher up his mood.

"Which is fine." The teacher put a hand on his shoulder. "But I was expecting a report on the National Defense System."

Evan closed his eyes. "Yeah...I sort have found that out by my grade." He looks at the teacher and asks, "Heye, look man, is there anyway that I could make this up? Extra credit? Anything?"

The teacher put his hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Perhaps there is something." He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a video camera.

"Whoa, a digicam. How cool is that?" Evan asked surprised.

"You know Evan. Current events can mean a lot of things. Including things that are important for people your age. They don't have to be huge. They just have to mean a lot to you. How would you like to do a film report on that?" The teacher gave him the Digicam.

"You mean it?" Evan asked grabbing the Digicam.

"You got it. Here. The project is due at the end of the week." The teacher turns back to the board and grabs some chalk. "I suggest you get started."

"Hey, I'm on it, and thanks for the second chance, Mr. V." Evan waved goodbye and walked out the door. "Cool instant rewind, digital zoom." He went over to a window and started to record the area around there. He started to look at some buildings then stopped at the institute. "Hey, I can even see the institute from this thing." He zooms in and catches Logan pulling in with his motorcycle. "Wow!" Logan takes off his helmet. "Hello Logan."

"Evan!" Kurt said grabbing Evan by the shirt.

"Hey!" Evan brought the spikes out of his arm and knuckles and saw Kurt. "Man, don't scare me like that. I almost toothpicked you." Evan brought his spikes back into his body.

"Sorry, the image inducer's on the fritz. I got to get back to the institute before someone sees me. That means missing our shop class." Kurt said hanging on the wall outside.

"Hey, no prob, I'll catch it on tape for you."

Kurt climbs up the wall and says, "Cool! Den I'm out of here." Kurt teleported away not knowing that he and Evan were being watched by a guy on the water tower.

Some time later Evan started to reocrd what was going on in the hall. "And action." He zoomed in as Kitty, Rogue, and Danny came around the corner.

"Ah didn't swipe that stupid novel." Rogue argued to Kitty.

"Oh, right. Like, I suppose it just got into your gym locker by accident?" Kitty asked fustrated.

"You loaned it to Kurt, and he loaned it to me. Ah was going to give it back." Rogue started to walk away.

Kitty ran up to her and said, "Oh, right. Like..." She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." Kitty said nervously. "Could I be any klutzier?"

"No problem. Let me help." The guy said starting to pick the stuff up that he and Kitty dropped.

"She falls for every hot guy in the school now." Danny whispered to Rogue.

"Ah noticed as much as you have." She whispered back to him.

"Hey I feel like such a dork. I mean, I really should look where I'm going." Kitty said helping the guy pick stuff up.

"And enter the love interest." Evan said behind the locker.

"Here you go." The guy said to Kitty handing her books over to her.

"Oh, thank you Jason." Kitty said giggling.

Danny smirked as he heard Rogue say, "Thank you Jason."

"You really know how to mock someone who is in the stage of a crush." He said making her turn to him.

"It's Kitty right?" Jason asked her.

"Uh. Yeah, that's right. Kitty, yeah." Kitty said giggling. "Hi, oh I already said that, um...what'd ya doing?"

Rogue groaned a little disgusted. Danny waved off and walked his way to Evan. He stopped right next to Evan and smirked. "You do know how to catch embarrassing moments on tape."

Evan turned around surprised still holding the camera on the girls. "Dude, you are good at tricking people. Of course I should have seen that coming since you walked right by me."

"Dude, you're pathetic." Danny chuckled. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I got my reasons."

"Really?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Evan.

"Well why did you leave Rogue with Kitty? I know that they argue a lot, but you left your girlfriend to argue with Kitty."

Evan looked back at the camera when they heard Rogue say, "Just when ah thought you could not get any more pathetic." Danny looked at Rogue and shook his head.

"At least I've got a hope of getting the cast, unlike you." Kitty said pointing at Rogue.

"Time to get up close and personal." Evan said zooming in at the girls.

"I am going to regret this." Danny said walking back to them.

"Think about it. Ah was made for this play." Rogue's eyes caught Danny was right next to her and Evan video taping them. "Hey, what are you playing at Porcupine?"

Evan's eyes widen. He lowered the camera and said, "It's cool." He gets up and shuts the locker. "I'm just doing an assignment for Vandermeer's class."

"Ah better not see my face on that tape, or they're going to be calling you Spyke-less." Rogue said glaring at him.

Danny shook closed his eyes and sighed while Kitty shook her head. "Rogue, you need to calm down." Danny said.

"Why should ah calm down?" Rogue yelled at him.

"He's right. You just, like, yelled in his face." Kitty said to her.

"Ok, don't worry about the tape. So are you girls going to audition for this?" Evan asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I am." Kitty said then turned to Rogue smiling.

Rogue smiled back evilly. "Yeah, me too."

The girls turn their faces away from each other then look at each other and smile. They turn their heads again and walk away. "Cool. Oh, yeah. Character conflict." Evan said looking through the video camera as the girls left. He turned the video camera to the poster and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Danny shook his head and chuckled, "Dude, you are weird."

Evan shut the digicam off and raised an eyebrow at Danny. "Why do you say that?"

"You decided to video tape two girls, who happen to be our friends, having an argument over some things."

Evan shrugged, "So what's the big deal? I don't see any harm...Oh yeah, you're dating Rogue. She doesn't like to be reminded about some things in the past. I get your point now."

Danny chuckled, "You got that right, but you should keep this is mind. Don't let information get to people that could be our enemies. They can find stuff out that they don't need to know."

Evan gave him a thumbs up. "No problem man. I can handle it completely."

Danny shook his head. "I hope you do Evan." Danny walked away leaving Evan by himself.

"Yeah, I needed that reminder. I should be a little more careful." He walked off to his next class.

After school Evan had on his padding and looked at the camera. "And now for Evan's eye view for what it means to be a very thrashing street skater." He dropped the skateboard and took off on it. He skates from the front and jumps over some people. He skates by people who tell him to be careful then he goes right in between a couple and waves at them.

Up on the rooftop chasing Evan was Sabertooth. He jumped onto a truck and watches Evan go over a cat. He jumps off the truck and grabs the digicam from Evan. He makes Evan skate right into an alley. Evan jumps ooff his skateboard and crashes into a couple of trash cans. Evan gets up and says, "Oh man, someone is looking for some trouble." He runs out of the aleey and gets to the steps to find the digicam on the ground and opened up. He runs up and looks at the digicam. "What? Oh man, I hope it isn't busted." He picks up the digicam and looks through the lense to make sure that it's ok. "Seems to be ok."

He sees Todd hopping over to him. "What's up Daniels?" Todd said waving to him.

"What do you want Tolansky?" Evan asked lowering the video camera. "Look, I'm busy here."

"I heard about your movie." Todd said then put one hand on the railing. He went up then jumped onto the window sill. "Check me out." He jumped and did a back flip landing on the rail. He slid down the rail saying, "Style, Charisma..." He hopped off the rail onto the ground. "The Toad's got it all, yo. So start shootin' already." He jumped and landed next to Evan.

"Take a hike, Tolanski." Evan left Todd and ridden his skateboard back to the Institute. "I got too much respect to my craft." Evan arrived back at the institute and walked through the front door to find Danny hanging upside downplaying go fish with Kurt. "Why are you guys playing cards upside down in mid air?"

"It's fun dude." Kurt said. "Got any eight's."

"Go fish." Danny said. Kurt grabbed a card from the chandelier.

"You guys have too much free time." Evan walked to his room and put the digicam down.

The next day his alarm went off. He groaned in waking up. He pressed the button once, twice, and slammed it down for a third time. He got up and stretched. He accidentally shot two spikes out of his wrists and watched them crash into the mirror and the light bulb. "Oh man, not again." He put a hand on his head while shaking it.

He heard a knock on the door. Storm opened the door and said, "Up ant at 'em little man. Breakfast in ten, and what's this?" She pointed at the video camera.

"It's a school project. I'm recording current events from the Evan Daniels perspective." Evan said to his aunt happily.

"I don't mine the Daniels perspective..." She walked into his room and grabbed the spike in the wall that crashed through the light bulb. "But I don't think a Spyke-eye view is such a good idea."

He closed his eyes then looked at the mirror saying, "Uh yeah, I see what you mean."

"I think you better let us look at your film before you turn it in." She grabbed the digicam and looked at him again. She put it down and asked, "Understand?"

"Yeah, sure Auntie O." Evan shrugged. She nodded and left the room. He grabbed the digicam and turned it on. He walked down into the hallway and stopped at the bathroom. He put the camera slightly through the door and started to record Jean in the bathroom. "This is gold."

Jean turned her head and saw the digicam. "Hey! What are you doing? Get that camera out of my face now!" She shut the door with her hand making him fly into the wall/

He shook his head and said, "Hey. Touchy, touchy. Wasn't that interesting, anyway." He brought his view back to the camera. "Let's see if I can find some real actiona round here." He closed the digicam up and walked down the hallway. He went outside and found Wolverine, Phantom, and Cyclops getting ready for a training simulation.

Wolverine opened up the small computer and typed a few buttons. "Field battle simulation 7. Activate." The technology units in the ground got up and activated. The trio got ready and waited for the beeper to go off for them to start.

The beeper goes off, and they start running. Wolverine takes the lead and dodges the first three target balls shot at him. Danny jumped into the air and dodges some test balls coming at him. He blasts three of them apart as Cyclops shoots down three other ones coming at him. Wolverine slices two of the test balls and hears, "Watch your back." He turns around and slices the net apart as Danny shoot the two balls coming from the front. Evan comes behind them onhis skateboard video taping the whole thing. The machines start shooting the balls connected by rope. Danny blasts one coming behind Logan then goes through one coming at himself. Cyclops shoots one of the things but get tied up on his legs from behind.

Evan skates by him and says, "Now that's reality tv." He keeps the camera on cyclops unaware about what is going on around him. Two machines shoot spike balls at Wolverine who blocks them with his claws. The balls fly back and misses Evan by a little and explode behind him. "Whoa! Awesome!" Wolverine looks behind him and looks back in front of him.

Danny looks down and see Evan as well. "Oh no, now he's gone a little far."

The machine in front of Wolverine shot buzz saws at them. Wolverine ran back to Evan and yelled, "Look out!" Evan looked back to the front and saw Wolverine being chased by the buuz saws. Wolverine pushed Evan then blocked the buzz saws. Wolverine gets up and grabs Evan by the side of the shirt. "Uhh! What do you think you're doing here, bub? Those things could have taken your empty head right off!" Wolverine let go of the shirt then tapped Evan's head.

Evan scratched his head and said, "I...I was just trying to get..."

Wolverine grabbed the digicam as Danny came up next to them. "Gimme that thing!"

"Hey! Give it back!" Evan tried to grab it but was blocked by Wolverine's hand. Wolverine pressed the delete button. "Oh man1 Why'd you do that?"

"Let's just say you got on my bad side." He opened up the side part and asked, "Now what else do you have on here?"

He watched himself take off his helmet then saw it change to Sabertooth. "Thanks for showing me where Logan is kid. I owe you one." Sabertooth growled then it shut off.

"Who on earth was that?" Evan asked looking over Wolverine's shoulder.

"Sabertooth." Wolverine gave back the digicam to Evan and walked a little bit away from them.

"He has old issues with Wolverine." Danny said then crossed his arms.

"It seems that you brought him to our location." Scott said.

"Ya think?" Logan asked angrily and brought his claws out as the alarm went off.

Sabertooth ripped the gates apart and ran through the front yard of the institue. The defense systems started to fire at Sabertooth and missed him shot after shot. Sabertooth dodged the shots fired at him and clawed them to pieces. The four guys ran up to the scene and heard, "Not bad Logan, but not good enough!" Sabertooth said.

'Logan, I thoufht you had prevented Sabertooth from following you here.' Xavier telepathicly said to Logan from his mind.

'I did last time, Charles. But this time he had help.' Logan pointed his claw to Evan while telepathically talking to Charles.

Evan's eyes widened. "It's all my fault. what have I done?"

The front doors open up revealing the rest of the team. Jean and Storm fly out right after Kurt runs in front. Kitty and Rogue follow Kurt on foot, and everyone stops when they catch up to the others. Sabertooth growls. "He's mine." Wolverine said. Sabertooth still growls and swings his right fist. Wolverine blocks the fist by stopping it with his arm then blocks the other fist with his arm.

Wolverine pushed the arms back then went for the chest. "No!" Storm said making it starting to storm. "This is not the place for your private war!" A lightning bolt comes down and strikes Sabertooth right on the chest and makes him step back growling in pain as he's being shocked. He growls again and starts walking towards Wolverine. Once he was close to Wolverine, he got blasted by Scott and flew back landing on his back. He got up and walked to Wolverine again. Jean saw a stone bench nearby and sent it to Sabertooth. Sabertooth got hit in the chest again and went to the ground. He got back up only to get shocked by Storm again. Scott added his beam with her to add extra power to make him flee. "Danny! We need you to help!"

Danny looked at Sabertooth and stepped forward. "I am tired of this!" He took a deep breath and repeated. "I am tired of THIS!" His mouth left out a giant soundwave hurting Sabertooth's hearing. Sabertooth fell to the ground making the trio stop.

Sabertooth got back up having himself smoking a bit. "This isn't over Logan!" He ran off leaving everyone at the institute alone.

Wolverine growled and ran after Sabertooth. "Wolverine no!" Storm yelled but was ignored by Wolverine again. He chased after Sabertooth through the forest and cut whatever got in his way. He jumped from a bush and stopped at the small creek as the footsteps stop at it. He growled in fustration and sniffed. He growled in fustration louder than last time.

Evan looked at Danny and sighed, "I'm sorry." He looked down with a sad look on his face.

"It's not us you have to apologize to." Scott said crossing his arms.

"Ja man, you have to apologize to Logan." Kurt said walking up to him.

Evan felt Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Danny deserves an apology since I didn't pay attention to his warning." Evan moved Kurt's hand off his shoulder and looked at Danny again.

Danny shook his head. "So much just had to happen today. First, we had to worry about you taping us when we use our powers. Now we have to worry about Sabertooth and my new dangerous power." Danny sat down and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and tried not to pass out. "I accept your apology, but you might want to wait before apologizing to Logan." He looked at Evan who sighed.

"How did he get the digicam?" Rogue asked Evan crossing her arms.

"I was taping myself while skateing down the sidewalk. I was pushed into an alley. He grabbed the digicam and must have watched the part where I filmed Logan arriving at the institute on his bike. I never thought about who took it because it was there when I went back to the scene. I made sure the camera was ok then Tolansky came." Evan sighed and walked back into the institute leaving the others behind.

Logan walked back into the court yard and walked by everyone. He stopped then turned to Danny. "Looks like you will be training more on control again." He walks off to the institute and goes through the front doors to talk to Professor Xavier.

Danny shook his head. "Looks like I have to avoid screaming and yelling."

Scott chuckled and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You'll control it like all your other powers." Danny smiled then passed out as he transformed back to his human form.

Everyone went back into the institute and went their seperate ways. Evan sneaked into the room where Logan and Charles were talking privately. "He'll be back, you know." Logan said crossing his arms.

"Well, he won't come here again." Xavier told him. "He knows the automatic defenses will detect him."

"Hmm. That's the problem. He'll want to get me away from here, get me alone, and to do that, he's gonna need..."

"A hostage?"

"Got it in one."

Xavier looked down in thought and said, "This means all the students are in danger."

"I know they can handle themselves, but Danny's growing stronger in his powers a little quick. He might become a danger to the other students."

Xavier nodded, "I can't disagree to that. The power Danny just released is the most dangerous one he has. Plus, it seems to drain most of his energy making him weak and helpless. He passed out a couple minutes after he used it."

"He needs his rest then." Logan said. Evan sneaked away from listening to the rest of the conversation.

He leaned against the wall and looked at the digicam. "You see the trouble you caused?" He looked up and continued. "If there was some way of fixing this...this mess."

"Ah got to practice for the audition, and you've been hogging the sound track all mornin'. Rogue said walking down the hallway with Kitty.

Evan watched them argue. "Hey, I bought it. Get your own." Kitty said getting angry with Rogue.

Evan walked up to them and said, "Ladies! Ladies! Maybe we can help each other out here."

"What do you want?" The girls yell in his face.

"Loo, you two think you can stop arguing long enough to help me do something important?" He pointed at his camera.

"Like what? My boyfriend is passed out on his bed because you made Sabertooth come here." Rogue pointed out.

He put his hands up in defense. "Ok, that was an accident. Plus he forgave me of what I did."

"How are we going to help you?" Kitty asked crossing her arms.

"I'll explain on the way. But just to warn you first...we might have to do a bit of improvising." The trio heads outside. Rogue starts up the motor scooter and puts on her helmet. Kitty follows in pursuit with Evan putting on his padding and helmet. He grabbed his skateboard and got on it. Rogue got on the motor scooter with Kitty sitting behind her. The three leave the institute and head to an open area to make sure their plan goes into action.

Logan came walking down the stairs and saw Scott with his keys. "Just going out for a burger." Scott said twirling his keys around.

"No, you ain't, bub. Until I nail that hairball, none of you are aloud to leave the premises." Logan said walking by Scott.

Danny yawned coming into the main room surprising both guys. "I heard something leave the garage. I think Evan is planning something, and I don't like where it is going."

Logan made his claws come out and growled. "We'll come with you." Scott said as Wolverine was walking to the front of the institute.

"No! You two stay put and look after the others." Logan went out the front door and wen after the group.

Scott looked at Danny and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A rested up and ready for a fight. I have a feeling this might be my fight too since Rogue and Kitty left with him." Danny said transforming into his ghost form while walking down the stairs.

"You might want to get a little more rest." Scott told him as Danny walked up to the front door.

"I know what I was told Scott, but I feel something in my heart that is telling me to go."

Scott sighed, "That's actually hard to ignore. I know the feeling. Be careful Danny. You don't want to drain yourself again." Danny chuckled and walked through the front doors. He flew off and went to find his friends.

Kitty started the music and started to dance with Rogue. Rogue wasn't doing to well with her dancing though. "Come on Rogue. Get with the program! Shake that thing!" Evan said from behind the camera.

"Hey. She's got her moves, and ah've got mine." Rogue said. She stopped dancing and looked at Kitty.

Kitty kept on dancing and said, "Yeah girl. Ya, gotta go with it, you know? You're like a walking zombie or something."

"Hey listen, Rogue," Evan pops his head form behind the camera and continued, "how about you shed them gloves and give K=girl a tiny tap!"

Kitty stops dancing and glares at him with Rogue. "What!" Rogue said.

"No way!" Kitty yelled fustrated.

"Listen to me." He says to them. "Just enough to rip Kitty's moves."

"It might work. Just concentrate on them." Rogue said then took off her glove.

"Ok, but you better not, like, lay me out." Kitty said then tapped Rogue's finger with her's.

They pull apart and shiver. "That was, like, pretty icksome, am ah talking like her?" Rogue asked.

Evan waved his hand. "Ok, let's get on with it." Kitty started the music, and the girls started to dance to the music. "Looking, good." They kept on dancing unaware of what was behind Evan.

Evan heard Sabertooth and turned the video camera to him. Evan went back and hit the ground on his back. Sabertooth destroyed the cd player and picked up Evan. "You're mine!"

Spyke glared at Sabertooth as Rogue took off her glove. "Been expecting you." He made his spykes come out. "You gotta be sharp if you mess with the Spyke."

Sabertooth threw Spyke at Rogue. He crashed into her and hit the ground making them pass out. Kitty looks at them then back at Sabertooth a little scared.

"Then I'll take you!" Sabertooth said running at Kitty.

He jumps and goes right through her. "Right, I am so sure." She looks at her friends and sees Rogue coming back around. Kitty turns around after seeing Rogue's expression and get hit hard making her fly at a tree then at the ground making her lose consciousness.

He walks up to her then stops and turns around when he hears, "Back off ugly." Rogue got up and was grabbed by Sabertooth. She struggled with him and tried to touch him, but she was grabbed by her wrists.

She kept on struggling and saw him smile. "Picking on kids, Creed?" Wolverine says coming through the forest. "Big mistake." He jumps on Sabertooth as Sabertooth lets go of Rogue.

They land on the ground, and Sabertooth asked, "Yeah? Why?" He looks at him smiling.

"'Cause, it really ticks me off!" He picks up Sabertooth and throws him away from everyone.

"I should say Wolverine. You and the others are not that good anyway." Sabertooth said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, well I got a message for you, Sabertooth!" Danny yelled landing next to Wolverine. "It goes something like this! Cover your ears." He whispers quickly to his teammates. He sucks in and breathes out his ghostly wail.

Sabertooth growled in pain again and tried to walk forward but fell to the ground in pain. Danny stopped his ghost wail and watched Sabertooth get up in pain. Rogue touched Sabertooth's back and drained him from his power. Sabertooth growled and fell unconscious. Rogue yelped as she grew claws and hair on her body. Her hair grew longer which made her look down as her shoes and pants ripped up a bit. "Aw, and I just shaved my legs last night!" Rogue said looking at herself.

"Nice." Wolverine said walking up to the group. "The finishing touch. You planned this, didn't you porcupine?" He turned to Evan.

Evan rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Um, a little bit yeah."

"Well don't do it again!" He put his finger on Evan's chest. "You could have all been killed, and don't give me them puppy-dog eyes, half pint. You're grounded, and so are the rest of ya not including Danny even though he some explaining to do later." He picks up Sabertooth and puts him over his shoulder.

"Um, for how long?" Evan asked worringly with his arms crossed.

"I don't know." He looks at Rogue. "Until she wolf there gets a haircut anyway." He turns around and walks off. "Now let's go."

"What are you going to do with Sabertooth now?" Kitty asked hom.

"Yeah, Scott said that you two have been duking it out for years." Evan said walking next to Wolverine.

"He and I have unfinished business." Logan said smiling.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Rogue asked walking next to Danny.

"Oh, he'll be getting a little cooling off period." Logan said. He and Charles went into the Blackbird and drove it off into the mountains.

Danny watched the rest of the team look at Rogue with raised eyebrows on what had happend to her. She ignored them and went to the bathroom. Scoot turned to Danny and asked, "What happened exactly?"

"Sabertooth." Danny said then walked off with Evan and Kitty.

Evan went to his computer and did the finishing touches on his project. The Professor, Ororo, Jean, and Scott were all sitting down getting ready to watch the play that Kitty and Rogue were in. Danny stood behind stage and gave the girls thumbs up. "Welcom to Bayville, my new home." Evan said on the video. The video starts off with the view of the city. "It's really laid back here compared to New York, where I'm from. But I'm getting used to it." The scene switches to himself skating down the rail on his skateboard. "That's me, Evan Daniels, thrashing skater. This film is about what's important to me, and that's my family." The scene shows the group learning defense which is being taught by Logan. "I mean these guys aren't my real family, but they've kinda taken me in, you know?" The scene switches to Kurt and Scott washing the car with Jean reading in the background. "Like any family, we're all different." The camera zooms in on Scott. "That's Scoot. He's cool but can be kinda stiff." Scott gets sprayed by Kurt. Kurt laughes then get hit with the wash cloth by Scott. "Kurt usually takes care of that problem." The scene changes to a clay statue being created when Kurt sprays the digicam. "The professor is like my new dad. He's all right, and so is Jean. That girl's got looks and talent." The camera zooms out to show the professor and Jean then changed to his aunt playing the piano. "That's Auntie Ororo at the piano. She's a real classy lady. And speaking of classy ladies, check out Rogue and Kitty." The scene changes to those two dancing outside. "Man, they got the moves and so does Kurt. He loves to parrrrrty!" The scene changes to Danny in the kitchen with Logan. "Danny is probably the one person who treats me like a brother. He helps out everyone here including Logan." Rogue walks into the kitchen and smiles at Danny. "Of course he hangs out with Rogue a little more than the rest of us." Logan looks at the camera and waves off. The scene changes to Kitty typing on the computer. "We usually all get along pretty good." Kitty takes a picture of Evan. The scene changes to Jean being surprised by Evan while she is in the bathroom. "But even when someone's mad at me, they're still there wen I need help." The sceene changes to the play where everyone is minus Logan. Kitty and Rogue are dancing on stage while the vampire is flying down to the ground between them. "That's what being a family's all about...hanging tight with the good times and bad. And these guys always hang tight." The play ends, and everyone gives an applause to the play. "So this movie is dedicated to my new family." Evan smiles at the camera and waves off.

**There you guys go. Another chapter complete for a good reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am finally able to start this. It took some time to start this since I was busy with...You know what nevermind. I do not own either show.**

A police car drove up and stopped right in front Stokes County Maximum Security Facility. The gates open up, and the car drives on pass the gate. The policeman gets out of the car and enters the facility. He walks pass some of the gates and puts a key in a keyhole for te door in front of him to unlock. He walks on by as the door opens up and puts his hand on the scanner for the security beams to turn off. The scanner scans and lets the policeman through. He walks on by and walks into the rotating center for him to enter a secret part of the facility. He puts his eye to the eye scanner for him to enter the most dangerous part of the lab. The machine finds a match and rotates for him to enter. He enters the secret part and walks up to the control panel. He presses some buttons and watches the machine bring up a muscular guy in a containment unit with chains holding him down as well. He presses a button to empty the containment unit and watches the liquid empty out. "Wake up, Cain." The guy transformed into Mystique. "It's time you had a long-overdue family reunin with your brother," she walks up to the containment unit, "Charles Xavier." Cain's eyes widen then furrow down in anger.

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks, or paper weightd. You will not be engaged in potato sack races, water balloon tosses, or pony rides." A camp instructor said to the teens that were at something like a boot camp. "You will be taking 20 mile hikes, rapelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can mustar?" He got up near Scott and Jean. "Do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, Sir!" Everyone said.

"I said, 'Do you read me?'"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, Sir!" Everyone said louder than last time.

Hawk crossed his arms and said, "Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon regret." Hawk walks up to Scott and continues talking. "Now. Here we have a young man Scott Sumner..."

"Summers." Scott said plainly.

"Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High haved earned the rank of group leader. You'll be following his lead." Hawk said while walking by the Brotherhood. "I also looked at anyone who was closer to the rank, but he decided not to show so I'm dropping that person. You got 10 minutes to stow your gear and head to the training field. Dismissed!"

The non mutants grab their stuff and walk off. Kitty sighed and put her hand on her head. "Oh, I'm going to be dead in, like, two days." She sat down on her bag.

"What about me?" Evan asked turning to her. "I'm a city kid." He pointed to himself.

Kurt turned to the team. "Vhat did ve ever do to deserve dis?" He asked them.

"Ah'm going a-wall." Rogue grabs her bag and puts it on her shoulder. "Does anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?"

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, private. Come on. We're not washing out in front of the whole school."

"Danny did." Kitty muttered.

"Besides, Professor X endores this place." Scott continued not hearing Kitty.

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice." Jean reminded them. "Survival training here or with Wolverine."

"Some choice. Ah just hope Danny knows what he's doing." Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Come on, we can do this." Scott grabbed his bag with the rest of the team following.

"Just remind me why Danny chose Wolverine over going with us to the camp?" Kitty asked.

"Unfortunately, Wolverine asked him not the professor. He was asked after we were. When Wolverine told us that Danny was staying behind and training with Wolverine, it was too late for Danny to change his mind." Jean sighed.

"Man, he's the one that keeps us together from major arguments." Evan said then walked into the guys' cabin with Scott and Kurt.

Rogue put her bag on her bed and sat down. She sighed, "Ah miss him so much right now. Ah wonder what's happening right now anyway."

"You, like, won't know unless you call him." Kitty said making both girls glare at her. She backed away in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, we had to leave them at the Institute."

Meanwhile at the S. C. M. S. C. the fluid finished getting drained where Cain was being held in. "Cellular Paralysis Biofluid, amazing." Mystique said. "It actually stopped the unstoppable" She pressed another button to remove the containment unit from surrounding him. "It will take a few minutes before you can move." She pressed another button to free him from his chains. She walked up to him saying, "Then I'll break you out of this horrible prision where...Now who was it that locked you away?" She asked him again. "Oh that's right. Your brother, Charles Xavier." He growled again. "Sore subject?"

He balled his hands up into fists. "Who...are you?" He asked looking up at her as she walked to the door.

"A deal maker." She plainly stated. She presses a button and continues, "I arrange your early release, and you deliver to me one item in your brother's possession," she grabs the helmet and walks to Cain, "his mutant detection system known as Cerebro."

"And, uh, my brother?" He asked as Mystique put the helmet on his head.

"I leave his fate in your keeping." She puts the latches on to have the helmet fully connected to Cain's suit. "You are, after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut." She stepped a few feet in front of him and crossed her arms. "I have a plane waiting." She started to walk to the door. "It will take you..." She was pushed out of his way and fell into a lower part nearby.

Juggernaut kept on walking. "No one! No one takes Juggernaut anywhere, and nothing gets in my way." He punched the door down and walked on.

Mystique leaned on the little cement and said, "Charming." She looked at him angrily.

Danny stood at the front door waiting for Logan. He crossed his arms and huffed. "He sure did a good job by tricking me." He told himself.

"Well, he thought the others would have chosen him as well." Storm said walking down the steps. "You know how Wolverine is. I actually thought the students would have chosen him as well, but it seems you're working alone on the training."

Danny chuckled, "To be honest I was in full agreement with Wolverine. When I talked with the others, I realized that I might have gotten the big picture if I saw it their way. Of course I might be better trained with Wolverine anyway."

Wolverine chuckled as he walked up to Danny. "You sure know how to look at the bright side, Phantom. I might actually think of something else for your training instead of what I intended of doing."

At the camp Scott and Lance both got up the rope and down the rope on a zip line handle. They got up to the rafts and started to untie the ropes. "You swim?" Lance asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott answered back looking at Lance.

"Pity." He made the ground shake and watched Scott fall into the water. Lance got in his raft and took off.

"Hey, that cheating chump!" Evan said bringing his spikes out of his right arm.

"Listen." Jean said grabbing evan's arm. "We agreed not to use any powersout here, remember? You know, man against nature."

Evan moved his arm away from her grasp. "That guy needs his boat popped!" Evan pointed at the raft.

"Yeah, well Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a real leader should." They watched Lance paddle to the other side then get blasted by Scott's beam. "Or were." She mumbled. Scott got in the raft and made it to the other side and past the finish line.

His team was chearing in victory minus Jean. "That loser Scott should have lost, and you know it." Fred said to the X-men.

"Yeah, just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic." Pietro said walking closer to them.

"Slipped? More like avalanched!" Kurt said moving two finger between them.

"He stole that first place ribbon." Toad said.

"He did not!" Kitty yelled back.

"You want that ribbon so bad? Ah'll pin it to your forehead, loser." Rogue said to Todd. Both sides started to argue over who should have won that race. The coach blows his whistle and makes them do 60 push ups.

When they were done Fred just collapsed. "Now on you feet." Hawk said to them. Everyone got up. "Here at Iron Back, we got ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine." He looked Lance right in the ee and raised his cap. "First team to snatch a flag I planted on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins."

"Cakewalk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself." Pietro said pointing to himself.

"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"The whole team or no one!" Hawk said to them. "As prrof, I want a snapshot of everyone right there at the top." He pointed at the top of the mountain. "Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Everyone said.

"You'll leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready." He walked away from everyone.

The groups went their seperate ways. "Better say farewells, Sumner, 'cause you guysd aren't coming back!" Lance yelled pointy at Scott.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Lance. He turned his body completely around and said, "Oh, you got something in mind, Rock Tumbler? Cause I..." He was about to remove his glasses when Jean grabbed his arm.

"Scott, what do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"What? Nothing. I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything. While we're stuck playing by the rules." Scott said defensively.

"Hey!" Lance walked up to Scott. "We don't need our powers to defeat you."

"Aw, fine, then! We'll all play straight, and you know what?" Scott points his finger at Lance. "We'll wave to you from thew top."

"Good. That's the deal." Jean said as the guys walked away. "We're all competing fairly. No powers, and I personally am very..."

Come on Jean." Scott grabbed Jean and pulled her away.

At the institute Danny and Wolverine decided to see what the professor was doing before heading off to training. "Hello professor," Danny said appearing above Professor Xavier, "how's it going?"

"You know Danny. I might actually have a heart attack if you keep doing that." The professor said looking up at Danny.

Danny floated down and asked, "So what are you doing?"

"Checking up at the students at Iron Back. They've been a little active."

Wolverine went into thought. "Hmm! Did you tell them not to use their powers?" He asked.

"No, I was hoping that they make that decision themselves." Charles turned his head at Logan.

"Well, I still say that you should have let me handle their survival training. I already have the course set up for Danny and will start using it after a little training in the danger room."

"I did give them that choice Logan. They felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp." Danny grunted a little angry for not being with the team. The alert went off on the screen. "Well, well it seems that we have a new mutant on the scene after all."

"Discovery. Enhanced mutant signature." The screen started to bring up the mutant found. "Identity confirmed and matched to Archive File." The computer said.

"Archive File? Who would..." The screen brought the face up first making Charles gasp.

"Name: Cain Marko. Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison. Current loaction: in Transit. Upstate New York." The computer brought the map up.

"No!" Charles whispered in fright.

"Cain Marko? Who's..." Wolverine didn't finish.

"My half brother. Somehow, he's escape. But that...That's impossible." Charles took the helmet off.

"What's an inhanced mutant signature?"

Charles rolled his wheel chair away from Cerebro. "He possessed an X-gene at birth, but it was dormant most of his life. So he awakened with mysticssm."

"What kind of powers does he have?" Danny asked walking up to the professor with Logan.

"He's become a Juggernaut. Invulnerable." The professor turned to Danny and sighed. "Danny, I need you to fly to Iron Back and get the X-men and the brotherhood. I have a feeling this might get bad. You need to warm them quickly. Storm will catch up in the Blackbird."

"I'm on it Professor." Danny took off and went into his best speed he had which was 300 mph.

At Iron Back Scott was leading his team to the mountain. He turned around and said, "Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost to the base."

He continued on the trail with Rogue asking the others, "What's with Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk."

"All he cares about is winning this thing." Kitty said getting tired. "HEy Kurt, can you, like, make yourself useful? And just tel;eport us up to the toop?"

He caught up to her and said, "This trip is of the power free variety, I'm told."

Jean caught up to them and grabbed both of their arms. "Comoe on. Just follow Scott'as lead on this. We'll win. You'll see."

"The mosquitoes here are the size of pelicans." Evan said swatting them away from him. "No bugs like this in the Burg, man. Why are we here again?"

Todd kept on jumping up the mountain. "Man, what's taking you guys so long?" He asked laughing to himself.

"Man if he slips and falls, we are history. Death by Blubbor bomb." Pietro said to Lance.

Fred kept on pounding his feet into the mountain to keep his balance going up. "Fastest way to the top is a straight line, Pietro." Lance said to him while they were walking up the wall with a rope around their waist. "We are winning this race. Make no mistake."

Storm was on the Blackbird at the pilot seat and pressed a button. "Engage autopilot." She got out of the seat and walked onto a platform that put her to the top of the Blackbird. She made fog appear and flew around the town to block the town from finding Juggernaut. "Hurry it up Danny. We don't have much time left."

Charles smiled after watching the news about the fog. 'Good job, Storm. Keep it up.' He telepathicly said to Storm. He turned to Logan and said, "If no one can see Cain, then no one would be foolish enough to try and recapture him."

"If I can't stop him Charles, your best protection will be in the danger room. I've got it ready." They left the room and went down the hallway.

"Yes, it may slow him down, but it won't stop him. Let's just hope Danny gets to the team in time and tell them about the latest news."

"Do you have any defense on him at all?" Wolverine asked curiously.

"Just one, my mind." The elevator opened up for them to enter which they did. "With enough psychic blasts, I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet." The elevator closed behind Wolverine.

"Hey Freddie a helping hand?" Lance asked as he and Pietro were hanging over the cliff by the rope around them. Fred started to pull them up and heard them complaining about him hurting them. "An abandone mine?" Lance asked walking closer to it.

Fred crossed his arms and said, "Toad's checking for a shortcut."

Toad came back into view and said, "Hey, there's a tunnel in there that's, like, a stairway to the top."

"Now you're talking. That flag is ours." Lance ripped the board off in front of him and walked into the tunnel with the others following him.

Scott looked up and heard Kurt ask, "Spot the flag?"

Scott looked at Kurt and answered, "No. Pop up top and see if it is still there."

"But I dought...Vhat about Jean?" Kurt asked looking behind him.

"Look, do you want to win or not?" Scott asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ok. Fine, but she is not going to like dis. I can tell you dat." Kurt teleported away from the group and landed on the top to see Danny there with his arms crossed. "Uh oh, it seems dat Jean isn't going to be de only one angry wid me."

"You got that right. You better finish it the normal way." Danny said to him.

Kurt teleported back to the others and said, "It's there. We are very close, and Danny is waiting for us on top."

"He's here?" Scott asked surprised. Kurt nodded. Scott got the rope off from around his chest and turned to Evan. "Evan, spike a rope up there. Time is wasting."

"You sure?" Evan asked. Scott just stared at him. "You look pretty sure to me man." Evan grabs the rope and brings out a spike in his right arm. He makes a knot around the spike then shot it up into the air.

The spike lands and gets settled into the rock of the mountain. "That flag is ours." Scott said then spit on his right hand and rubbed them together. He started to climb up the rope then turned to his team then went from smile to a frown. Jean walked up to him and huffed and went up the mountain side by climbing it.

Toad led the group through the tunnel to the ladder that led up to the small hole. Lance saw the hole and grabbed Toad. "You bonehead!" He rams Toad against the wooden pole. "We can't get through there!" The ground started to shake. "We've probably lost because of you!"

"I kinda firgured you could, you know, avalanche it loose a little bit." Toad said trying to avoid getting hurt.

"He's right." Pietro said. "Give it some more juice, Lance, and you'll unclog it."

"All right." Lance throws Toad away from the spot. "Stand back!"

The ground started to shake, and the cave was giving in. "No! The cave is coming down!" Fred yelled as the cave was giving in on them.

The X-men kept on climbing to the top of the mountain and saw the flag just ahead. "There it is!" Scott exclaimed. "Victory!" The ground started to shake below them.

Evan was holding onto a part of the side of the mountain and lost his grip and fell off. "Ahh!" He yelled as he started to fall. Jean grabbed Evan with her telekinesis and brought him back up with them. "Whoa." Evan said as he landed safely on his feet. "I don't recommend that." He pointed behind himself.

"Nice move." Scott said to Jean. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they gotta be close. Jean levitate us all to the top."

Jean put her hands on her hips and said, "No way forget it."

"What? You just used your powers. What's the difference?" Scott asked getting offended.

Danny showed up right next to him. "The difference is that she used it to save one of the teammates not for a race to the top of the mountain." Danny disappeared from everyone's view.

"Over here!" Rogue exclaimed looking down a hole. "It's them."

"Ah, we're caved in! Ah come on. Don't leave us down here, man, not for some stupid flag." Toad said to the X-men.

"We won't!" Scott said to the Brotherhood. "Danny, could you lend a hand here?"

Danny smiled and appeared behind them. "I'll be happy to help them out, Scott, but you got some explaining to do about this little competition." He said flying into the cave.

'Danny, Wolverine is trying to hold my brother back as long as he can fight. It also seems Mystique is here. I need you to get the others onto the Blackbird quickly.' The Professor telepathicly told him.

Danny got the guys out of the mining cave with his friends help. "Pietro." Fred pointed to the flag.

"I'm there." Pietro said running past everyone.

"Hey." Kurt said teleporting to the flag. They fought over the flag when the Blackbird showed up.

Everyone else showed up next to the flag. Danny smiled, "She made it just in time for us to go."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked him angrily.

"Mystique and Professor Xavier are both in trouble and need our help. I don't know how much longer they have until something bad happens."

"Up to it?" Scott asked Lance.

"Let's go!" Lance replied back. Danny took a picture of everyone next to the flag then got into the Blackbird with them. As they passed by the sergeant Danny dropped the flag and the picture for Sergeant Hawk to see.

"You ungrateful thug." Mystique said to Cain.

"Cain," Charles started to back up with Mystique, "this doesn't have to end badly. This house, it's about new beginnings."

Cain walked towards them. "You're right, Charles. This is the beginning for me and the end for both of you!"

"You learned nothing. You never will." Charles said still backing away from Juggernaut with Mystique backing up as well. "Activate, Logan's run X-13." Buzz saws came out at Juggarnaut and were destroyed easily by blocking them then punching them. A device in the middle came out with four giant spikeballs and twirled around very fast. Cain walked through it by stopping each ball and making them break off easily. Wolverine started to gain consciousness and witnessed Juggernaut destroying one of the giant robotic arms.

"Take a break, Wolverine." Danny said with everyone behind him.

"We'll take it from here." Lance said.

"Well this is a surprise." Mystique said surprised to see both teams working together.

Cain was about to grab Charles' face when Jean grabbed Cain with her mind. He had to much weight so she had to let him and fainted before hearing what Wolverine said. "Cain's helmet. Remove it." Wolverine said weakly.

Cain was about to grab Jean when Blob hit Juggernaut hard with his belly. "Unstoppable meet the unmovable." Fred said as Kurt teleported onto Cain's back and undid one of the latches.

Juggernaut grabbed Nightcrawler and threw him to the ground. He ran and hit Blob hard in the gut making him slide across the ground to the wall. Scott and Danny came between them and blasted him with beams cxoming from their eyes. "When did you get that?" Scott asked surprised.

"No time to explain." Danny said back and blasted him again. Lance made the ground shake below Cain. Cain fell to his knees making Quicksilver come up and undo the second latch in the back. Juggernaut got up making Pietro fall off him to the ground. Storm made it windy making it hard for Juggernaut to concentrate. He faced the wall when Rogue and Kitty came through the wall to undo the front two latches. Juggernaut got up making both girls run; then Toad jumped onto the wall and grabbed the helmet with his tongue making Juggernaut complain crazy.

"I'm sorry Cain." Charles said.

"No!" Cain ran to Charles only to grab his head in pain. Cain tried to grab Charles but fainted right before he could do a thing. Everyone ran up to them cheering.

"Now there's something that you don't see everyday." Mystique said smiling at her team.

"I agree, and that's a shame." Charles looked at Mystique.

"Come on boys." Mystique started to walk away. "Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party."

"Hey Seummers, as a group leader, you're only half-bad. Danny has better leadership than you." Lance said to Scott.

"Next time, I'll let you call the shots." Scott said pointing to him.

"Trust me. There won't be a next time." Lance walked away with his team with Scott smiling at them.

Charles, Logan, Jean, and Scott went back to Stokes County Maximum Security Facility and watched Charles put Cain back where he was. "You can't control the will of others, Charles." Wolverine said. Charles turns his head to them. "They do what they want."

"And we do what we have to do." Charles said sadly.

"Well, you ready?" He asked charles. "Repairs on Cerebro are waiting."

Charles pressed a button and made Cain go back to where he was. "Yes." He turned around and followed everyone out of the room.

"It felt kind of right, didn't it?" Scott asked out of nowhere.

"What did?" Jean asked curiously.

"You know, us and them fighting alongside. I mean why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?" They walked out of the rotating elevator and kept on walking down the bridge to go outside.

"It's like Logan said. You can't control the will of others."

"Yeah, I know, and maybe they'll come around. Hey, and you can be their conscience. You're pretty good at it." He nudged her at the side.

"Shut up!" She said shoving him a little making them stop walking. "Hey, even good guys need a nudge once in a while." She walked on.

"Jean, whenever you think I need a nudge. Nudge away." He put an arm around her and walked on out of the facility.

**Sorry this took some time. I got busy with school. I still hate it and will never stop. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will not be an actual episode from the series. I need a chapter with Tucker and Sam. So I hope that you enjoyed this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I changed my mind about that idea since no one wants them in anyway. I do not own a thing.**

At the institute around bed time for everyone. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Rogue was on the phone talking to someone about a book in her hand. "Yeah, ah know. Thanks for lending it to me." She flipped through the pages while Kitty walked next to her bed and sat down. "Especially at the end where he turned into a werewolf, and nobody knew it." Rogue walked over to her bed while Kitty grabbed her stuffed dinosaur and rubbed it against her cheek. "Well, ah gotta go. Ah got three finals tomorrow." Kitty got under her covers while Rogue got on her bed. "Talk to you later, bye." She hangs up, turns off the lamp next to her bed, and goes to sleep after putting the covers over herself.

Later on in the night Rogue started to move around. In her dream a wolf was howling. A castle came into view with green sparks coming out of a room at the top of the castle tower. The next thing shown was a lab with the sparks going around everywhere. "Monster, what have you done to him?" A voice said.

Rogue started to whimper more. "N-N-No!"

A woman in a robe started to run down the hall of the castle holding a baby in a blanket. The baby kept on crying while the woman was running for her life. She looked behind herself then kept on running. "Come back at once!" A guy yelled to her. She kept on running after she got out of the castle. She slipped in the snow a little but kept on running even when wolves started to chase after her. A guy in a cape with ahhelmet on was floating after her. The woman stopped running and looked at her surroundings and saw more wolves coming near her and the baby. She ran onto a bridge and got attacked by the wolves. The wolves tried to bite her while the guy watched from a close distance. She put the baby over her head so the wolves wouldn;t bite it, but she dropped it over the bridge.

"NO!" The woman yelled as the baby fell into the water bellow her. Rogue yelled as she woke up from her dream.

Kitty was startled by Rogue's sudden outburst that she went right to her side. Danny opened the door and came rushing up to her with the rest right behind him. "Rogue, are you alright? What Happened?" Scott asked.

"Ah-Ah don't know. Ah was dreaming..." She took a breath. "Some kind of awful nightmare... with these...these images." Danny transformed and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. "It's horrible."

"Yeah, her shrieking totally creaped me out. I just about phased through the bed." Kitty said trying to comfort Rogue as well.

"Whoa. Finals must be getting to you." Scott said coming closer.

"I don't think it's the finals, Scott." Danny said to him.

Rogue lifted her head off of Danny's shoulder and nodded in agreement. "Danny's right. It wasn't the first time it happened. Ah had this dream before. It started when ah moved to the institute." She looked at her friends with worry in her eyes.

Evan and Kurt came into the room with Evan yawning. "What's going on, man?" Evan asked. "Are you guys ok?"

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Kitty told them.

"Vhat about?" Kurt asked walking a little closer.

"Ah'm not sure. There's, uh...a castle and wolves." Rogue put her hand on her head. Danny kept his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Oh, the poor baby." Rogue started to cry. "Ah really didn't get to see his face, but ah seem to know...to know him somehow." Rogue turns her head to Kurt with Jean following her gaze.

"Vat? Vy are you looking at me like dat?" Kurt asked. "Vat's vrong?"

"It was you." Rogue said pointing at him. Danny looked at Kurt then back at Rogue.

"Vhat vas me?" Kurt asked getting closer confused about what she was talking about.

Rogue turned her head away from Kurt with a hand over her face. "Somehow...Ah just know." She turned to Kurt and exclaimed, "It was you, Kurt!"

Kurt backed up a bit. "Vat are you talking about?" Danny removed his arm from around her shoulders and looked at her very sad.

"In the dream...there was a baby crying. Cry-someone-a woman-ah think, ah really didn't get to see her face, was running, and she...the baby was dropped into the river." Rogue covered her eyes and started to tear up.

"And you dink dat da baby was me?" Kurt asked pointing to himself.

Rogue removed her hands from her face. "Why am ah having this dream?"

Danny put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rogue, I think that we should talk to the Professor about this."

"Let's do it in the morning. It's getting pretty late." Jean said so it would be easier for everyone.

'That's all right, Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean and Danny, and the rest of you try and get some sleep.' Professor Xavier told them telepathicly. Danny got up off the bed with Rogue and held her close while they walked out of the room with everyone minus Kitty who went back to bed. 'In case you've forgotten, you all have finals tomorrow.'

Evan grunted, "There is keeping nothing from that dude is there?" Evan walked off with Scott right behind him.

A couple minutes later the four were in the meeting room with the professor. Kurt sat down in one of the chairs while the girls sat down on the couch. Danny floated himself into the air and crossed his legs and acted like he was sitting down in midair. Charles turned to Kurt and asked, "Now Kurt what do you know from what your 'parents' told you?"

Kurt put his elbows on his legs and looked down. "I always known that my parents adopted me, but they never said anything about me being fished out of a river."

"Don't worry Kurt. We'll try to sort this out." Charles turned his attention to Rogue. "Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here, please?" He asked pointing to the empty chair near him. Rogue got up and walked over to the chair. "Now relax," he rolled himself closer to her to read her mind, "just try to think of the dream."

Rogue shut her eyes then opened them and asked, "You sure this isn't gonna hurt?"

"Yes, now please, just concentrate." Charles and Rogue close their eyes with the other three watching them. They watched the same thing happen again but got a better view of who the man and the woman were, but the dream continued on with the baby crying while floating down the river. A man saw the baby and picked it up out of the river with the woman running up to him. The woman who accidentally dropped him watched from behind a rock and sighed in happiness. She put a hood over her head and left the area. Rogue and Charles open their eyes after seeing everything. Danny was stuck in a trance by seeing that.

"Vell, did you see anding else?" Kurt asked getting up from the seat.

Charles leaned back and put his right hand on his forehead. "Apparently Rogue, your dream isn't a dream." He moved his hand back down. "It's a repressed memory, not just your imagination."

Krt walked up to them and asked, "But if I'm in it, vhy is she having da dream?" He turned his gaze to Rogue. He turned his gaze back to the professor. "Shouldn't have it been mine?"

"Yeah, Professor what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I'm not quite certain. You must have absorbed the memories of someone who, indeed, knows about Kurt's past." Charles told her.

"She touched me!" Kurt said putting his hands near his chest. "Back vhen we first met, remember, Rogue? Maybe you got those memories from me?" Rogue turned to him then at Danny.

"You were just an infant in the dream. It could be possible that you have memories that far back." Charles said a little curious.

"Probe my mind now professor! To find out more, maybe I have more memories about vat happened later." Kurt said getting excited to learn about his past.

"Yes, that might help, but-but not tonight. We've had enough excitement, I think, for now."

"Don't be too sure." Jean said making everyone turn their attention to her waving her hand in front of Danny's face. "He's in a trance, and I can't get him out of it. You mind trying something guys?"

"How is he in a trance?" Kurt asked walking towards them.

"I don't know. He was just floating here then he gasped when the professor started to look at the memory that was inside Rogue's mind." Jean crossed her arms and looked at Rogue. "You got any ideas?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah have one, but ah don't know if it will get him out of that trance." Rogue kissed him right on the mouth and moved back.

Danny blinked then looked at Rogue with a smile upon his face. "I needed that." He said quietly.

"Danny, what made you space out like that?" The Professor asked curiously.

"To be honest I don't know. One second you guys close your eyes the next second I'm seeing the memory that you guys were looking at." Danny looked at Kurt who was raising an eyebrow. "I missed most of the conversation, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Jean said you were in a trance." Rogue said putting her hands on her hips.

"It seems Danny has gotten telepathy. If this keeps up Danny might get new powers really quick." Charles said observing.

"I'm just glad he can't teleport." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like Danny can teleport to anywhere he wants." Jean said backing Kurt up.

Danny nodded, "Good to know. I'm just not ready to have more new powers." Danny looked at Rogue and smiled. "I better get to bed."

Danny stopped floating and put his feet on the ground. He walked off hearing. "We'll look at your mind tomorrow Kurt after school."

"Yes professor." Kurt said in disappointment.

The next day at school Professor Xavier was in the principal's office. "You've been having a terrible burden for many years, Mystique." He told her. The principal just kept her eye on him while sitting in her chair. "Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her some of your darker memories...nightmares about a very unfortunant incident involving an infant."

"You're fishing. You know nothing." Darkholme said to him turning her chair.

"I know about your relationship with the boy, Mystique. What I don't know is what Magneto did to him. Why did you run that night?"

"Dear, dear Charles," Darkholme got out of her chair and walked from behind her desk, "how incredibly frustrating for you to realize that amazing mind of yours knows so very little, really." She grabbed a book off her book shelf.

Charles closed his eyes and asked, "What were you two up to in that dreary castle? Was it worth the loss of your son?" Mystique's eyes widen in shock. The memory replayed itself in both of their heads.

She dropped the book and angrily said, "Get out! Get out now!" She pointed toward the door.

Charles turned his wheel chair around and stopped right before reaching the door. "And just incase you're curious, he turned out to be a very fine lad." He left the room right before Mystique sighed in sadness.

The bell rang a little later for the classes to be dismissed. Kurt handed in his final to his teacher and left the room. "Hey, Kurt, wait up!" Rogue said to him. Kurt turned around and saw her and Danny walking up to him. "What's the rush?" She asked when they caught up to him.

"You know. Prof said ve'd look for more answers after school." Kurt reminded her.

"You want to rush this?" Danny asked him. "I mean anything can happen Kurt."

"He's right, Kurt. Are you sure you want to know?" Rogue asked a little sad.

They stopped for Kurt to get into his locker. "Vat? Of course I want to know. Haven't you? I mean, haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?" Kurt looked at them then saw Danny cross his arms and huffed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you, Danny. You're not like us."

"I know, Kurt. I just don't like being reminded about that incident." Danny leaned against the locker. "Kurt, I have to be honest about what you said. I can't disagree with you, and Rogue probably agrees."

"Ah guess so, but Irene was always a good mom to me." Rogue said. She crosed her arms and said, "Ah mean, sometimes she could be real strict and all, but..."

Kurt shut his locker and interrupted her. "My adopted parents were great, too, but I always felt dat dey were keeping someding from me." He came closer to them and continued. "Venever da subject from vere I came from came up, dey were always vague." The trio started to walk down the hallway again. "Dey never mentioned anyding like da stuff in your dream."

Rogue crossed her arms and said, "Maybe they didn't know, or..."

"Maybe they were trying to protect you." Danny finished for her. They stopped walking and looked at Kurt and saw him a little behind.

"How, by hiding my own past from me?" Kurt asked them getting a little upset.

"Kurt..." Rogue started but was stopped by Kurt.

Jean and Scott saw the trio and walked towards them. "Listen, maybe you guys can live widout knowing, but I've got to know da trud about my life." Kurt pressed a button on his image induser and turned himself back to his original form. "I'm out of here!" Kurt teleported out of the hallway.

Scott and Jean caught up with the guys and were a little confused. "Man! What was that about?" Scott asked Rogue and Danny.

"He's still really worked up about last night." Rogue told them.

"He'll be fine. Let's just hope that he doesn't get worked up too much." Danny said to them.

"Well, we better go find him.' Scott said leading the group down the hall.

Danny stopped and looked behind himself at a teen who was walking a different way from them. "I'll be back you guys. I left something at my locker." The others nodded and left Danny behind.

Danny followed the kid who transformed into Principal Darkholme. She went into her office and typed something on a piece of paper. She put it into an envelope and walked out of her office. Danny turned himself invisible and watched her give the envelope to Pietro near the bleachers outside the school. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I've seen the defenses they've gotten around that place." Pietro put the envelope underneath his arm.

"Don't worry. You're fast enough. You should be able to get in and out of there undetected." She said with her arms crossed.

"Why is it so important?" Pietro asked pointing at the folder. "I mean, what are you telling that blue-furred creep?"

"Never mind. That's none of your business. Just deliver it." She demanded. Pietro ran off not giving any other comments to her about the envelope.

Danny chuckled and said, "You sure frightened him a bit, Mystique."

She turned her head at Danny when he made himself visible. "Why were you spying on me?" She asked turning herself to her normal form.

"I have my reasons li you have your's. I just want to know what was in that envelope." He walked closer to her.

"None of your concern, now leave me alone." She walked away until she heard Danny ask what surprised her the most.

"He's your son, isn't he?"

She turned around and looked at him. She sighed, "Just make me a promise not to interfear when I'm talking with him." She walked away turning back into the principal.

"You have my word." Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew back to the institute.

Meanwhile at the institute, Charles was at the navigational room talking with Logan. He looked at the screen and saw Logan land the Blackbird on an island that wasn't marked on the map. "Looks like this is the place, Charles." Logan told the Professor. "I'll set her down in the woods nearby and go in on foot."

"Good. Keep me informed." Charles told him.

"Right, Logan out."

Charles heard a noise and closed his eyes to figure out what it was. He opened his eyes and though, 'Quicksilver.'

Pietro ran over the gate and through the institute stopping at Kurt's door. He knocked on Kurt's door and ran off. Kurt was hanging upside down from the chandelier in his room and heard the knock. He let go of the chandelier and telported out into the hallway. He looked around and saw nothing. He raised an eyebrow and teleported back into his room to find an orange envelope on the ground. He picked up the envelope and pulled out the small note in it. "If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come alone." Kurt looked outside then walked over to his mirror stand. He put the envelope and note in the drawer then looked outside at the sun. "Why not!" Kurt teleported out of the room right when Scott knocked on the door.

"Yo, Kurt! Professor X says he might have some info...Kurt?" Scott asked to see if Kurt was around.

Pietro looked around and pulled out his phone. He looked at his surroundings then called someone. "Hey Magneto, I have some news that you might want to know. Mystique plans on meeting the blue-furred creep tonight." He listened to the other end and said, "That's what I said. She's going to meet that little blue creep tonight, and that Wolverine guy and the Blackbird were gone just like you said."

"Hm, as I feared. Good work Pietro. Now I need you to do something further for me. Get the others and intercept Nightcrawler before he gets to Mystique. She must not tell him what he wants to know." Magneto said. He looked at the screen and saw Logan land the Blackbird on the island. "I have to take care of a visitor."

Danny stayed invisible and heard the entire conversation between Magneto and Pietro. Danny watched Pietro run off to the others. "Well Nightcrawler is going to be watched by someone from his team, and that someone is me." He flew off to the construction site hoping Kurt hasn't gotten into trouble yet.

At the institute Scott was walking down the hall and saw Jean walking by. "Jean!" He called. "Kurt's taken off." He walks up to her and grabs her arm. "The Professor wants us to check out his room." They walk into Kurt's room and start searching.

"So what are we looking for?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." He walked to the window. "Professor X seems to think that he had a visit from Pietro this afternoon."

"Quicksilver?" Jean asked surprised. "Here? But how?" She looked at Scott who was at Kurt's tape/cd stereo player.

"Hey, you know how fast that dude moves, and I guess that he'd get past the mansion security no problem." Scott put the tape back in the player.

Jean went over to the mirror stand and opened the drawer. She picked up the note and read it. "Oh no." She turned to Scott and said, "Scott look at this."

Scott grabbed the note from Jean and read it. "Get the others. We gotta move." They left the room in a hurry and told Kitty, Rogue, and Evan. "Where's Danny?"

"He never showed up." Evan said to Scott.

"Great. Rogue, call Danny and tell him to meet us at the mall construction site. We don't have much time." The team got suited up and got into the X-van.

Rogue dialed Danny's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello." Danny said on the other end.

"Danny, where are you?" Rogue asked him as Scott started the van.

"I'm flying around. Why?"

"Kurt's heading to the mall construction site. You have to get there and stop him."

"I'm on my way." Danny shut his phone and looked at Kurt who teleported into the construction site. "Be careful Kurt."

Kurt walked a little bit then called out, "Ok, so I'm here."

"Hello Kurt." A voice said.

"You!" Kurt turned himself to the cloaked figure. "You're the one from Rogue's dream." He walked closer to her. "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

"You already know me..." She removed the hood and revealed herself as Mystique, "son."

"No!" Kurt stepped back in shock. "No, it's impossible!" HE stepped back a little more then leaned forward and asked, "What happened to me? Why didn't you..."

They heard a growl and turned their attention to Blob landing on the ground between Mystique and Kurt. "Get out!" She demanded. Blob pushed her hand away from him and turned his attention to Kurt.

Toad landed on the other side of Kurt while Avalanche stepped onto the third side. Pietro ran up and put his elbow on Blob. "Whoa, far as you go, fur boy. This conversation's over."

"Get out of here, all of you!" Mystique demanded at her team.

"No can do, boss lady. We got higher orders." Pietro snapped his fingers. Toad shot his tongue at Nightcrawler who teleported right when the tongue came out.

Kurt landed on the crane and looked down at the Brotherhood. "I got him." Toad said when his tongue came back into his mouth. Kurt teleported off the crane and landed on one of the beams.

"What type of game is this Mystique?" Kurt asked her.

Danny put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's not a game, Kurt. These guys weren't sent here by your mom."

"Who sent them then?" The crane hit the beam sending Kurt and Danny down.

"We'll worry about that later." Danny was about to grab Kurt when Kurt hit a sand dune on the ground.

"Huh? That was easy to stop him." Pietro said as he, Lance,a dn Fred surrounded Kurt.

"Snap." Danny said firing a blast at Toad making fly off the crane and into a beam.

"Ow, I'm ok." Toad said waving his hand. "I think." Toad fell downa dn hit the ground hard.

"Wrong! It just got hard!" Scott said unaware of what happened to Toad.

"Let's get 'em!" Lance said running to the X-men.

Blob ran at Kitty and was about to grab her when he ran right through her into a cement mixer. Scott turned on the mixer and listened to Blob complain. "Hey! Get me out of this thing!"

Jean and Kitty walked over to Kurt. Jean started to pick up Kurt with her mind when Lance walked up to them pounding the ground. He made the ground shake a bit and her the girls whimper a bit. "Time to rock and roll!" He said smiling at them.

"Rock and roll this creep." Rogue said jumping on him then drained his powers.

Pietro started to run around Scott. Scott started to fire his lasers at him missing every time. "Come on, shades." Scott fires and misses. "You can't hit me!" Piwetro runs off again making Scott miss him. "You gotta do better than that." He ran at Scott and punched him in the face. "I could use a little help here guys."

"On it." Danny said turning himself invisible. Danny put his foot out and made Pietro trip over it. Scott blasted Pietro making him fly into a sand dune.

"Rogue," Jean said making Rogue turn to her, "over there." She pointed to Mystique running away.

"Ah see her!" Rogue caught up to her and stopped in front of Mystique. "Going somewhere?" She asked Mystique. "Me and Kurt have a few questions that we need you to answer."

Mystique removed her hood. "I'm afraid it's too late for answers. Far too late."

Mystique walked away from her. "Not so fast." Rogue's eyes rolled back a bit then she stomped on the ground making it rumble. Mystique was a little surprised by the move that she transformed into a crow and flew off.

Danny walked up to Rogue and sighed, "You had a few questions to ask, huh?"

"Yeah, ah did. She said it was too late. Is it really?" Rogue asked him concerned.

Danny looked at her then gave her a hug. "Some things in life will always be a mystery, Rogue. One thing Kurt knows now is that they are related, but he doesn't know how or why he ended up like the way he is now. I just hoope that he doesn't take it too likely."

Rogue kissed his cheek. "You know what to say when it comes the time huh?" Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ya don't have to answer that."

Danny sighed in relief and walked back with her to the X-van. "She got away?" Evan asked them.

"Yeah, she got away." Danny said while Rogue got into the X-van with the others. "I'll see you guys back at the institute."

The next day Scott, Jean, Danny, Logan and Charles were in the library talking about the incident. "So the dreams Rogue was having were really Mystique's." Logan said trying to make sure that he heard it right.

"I'm afraid so. Rogue must have picked them up when she touched her. Mystique may be very well the boy's mother, but we may never know the truth now." The professor said to them. "There was nothing left of the lab?

"Nothing. Whoever was running it didn't want us finding anything, but before it went kablooey, it looked like the kind of place where Dr. Frankenstein might've been comfortable with." Logan said with his arms crossed.

Danny got up and wakjed to the door. "I would like to stay and brief with you guys about Kurt, but I don't feel comfortable doing it behind his back."

"Do you think it's easy for us?" Scott asked him.

"No, but I only heard a couple things when I was there. The thing that I confirmed from the questions that we all have is that they are related as mother and son. That's all I know and will keep it at that. If we interfere, bad things might happen."

The professor nodded in agreement. "He's right, but I never thought he would have taken it this far, and poor Kurt."

Jean and Scott looked at each other as Wolverine got up off the couch. Logan looks down the entire time while walking away from the others. Jean shrugs making Scott and Danny turn their attention to the Professor. "So when are you going to tell Kurt about this?" Scott asked him.

"I'm not sp sure the Oaf needs to know." Logan said turning his head to the group. "At least not yet." He turned his head back around. "Some of the stuff can be pretty damaging." The group went into sadness for Kurt. Jean put her legs up to her chest and put her arms around her legs. Danny walked through the doors and left them alone.

Kurt and Rogue were on the balcony from Kurt's room. "I-I still can't believe it. Mystique is my mother?" Kurt asked out loud mainly to Rogue.

Rogue turned her head to him. "Listen, Kurt, who really knows? Ah mean, that's one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messing with ya."

Kurt looked at her then back out at the view. "I guess, but there is a certain resemblance."

"Hey, look, that doesn't mean anything. Let's just wait till the Prof finds more answers for you. Then we'll know for sure." Rogue put her gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Somehow, I think he already know more than he is willing to tell us." Kurt looked at her.

"Maybe, but if he does, he's probably got good reasons for not telling you."

"Yeah, sure." They looked at the view then saw Danny appear before them. "Hey, Danny, so how was the meeting?"

"It was a sad one actually. I just hope something like this doesn't happen again. I really hate going through major sadness." Dann landed on the balcony next to Rogue.

"Well, ah better get ready for school, but listen to meh, Kurt. Ah know what you're going through. We'll keep looking, and we'll find our answers together someday. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Kurt replied back.

"Hey, it's almost time for school, and ah got finals. Ah got to finish getting ready. So do you guys." Rogue said then walked away.

"Thanks Rogue." Kurt replied back watching her walk away from them. "So they don't want me to know?" Kurt asked Danny as Rogue was gone.

"Yep, they think that it's good that you shouldn't know about some things. Kurt listen. I promise to help to find out, but I'm not telling you what I know. If I tell you, the others might either get mad or really sad about it. So I think that we should just drop the subject." Danny turned himself intangible and said, "One more thing Kurt. I hope that you're ready for the finals, because we got a couple big ones to take care of."

Kurt chuckled, "You know how to cheer up the modd when it needs to be. See you later, Danny." Danny waved off and went to his room to grab his bag.

Meanwhile at the school, Principal Darkholme was looking outside the window with a sad look on her face. She saw a car pull up and a girl coming out of the front door. "Thanks mom. I'll see you later." The girl said closing the car door. Mystique sighed even deeper.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, Kurt, but it's too late to change what has already happened." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of nowhere, two guys were looking at a screen on the monitor. "It seems the boy is like me." The vampire figure said.

"Indeed he is. His name is Danny Fenton. He'd join the X-men a few months ago." The second figure said.

"So when should I meet him?" The vampire asked.

"Soon, Plasmius, you'll meet him soon."

**There you go people. The next chapter has been added. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I do not own Danny Phantom or X-men Evolution. This chapter has an interesting twist in it. I hope you like it. The italized words are Kitty's naration too.**

In a lab somewhere on earth lights came on around a body that was in a liquid chamber. The guy opened his eyes and made claws come out of his hands. He ripped the glass apart and broke out of the containment unit. He destroyed some things and ran out of the lab. He kept on running down in the forest and stopped when he saw another man near him. He charged at the man and...

Wolverine woke up and found himself in midair. He fell on the ground and got up rubbing his head. "I have a bad feeling about this, and...nevermind it probably was just a nightmare. No need to get worked up over it."

The next day Kitty groaned in bed as her alarm clock went off. Kitty opened her eyes and made her hand go through her clock to turn it off. She got up from her bed and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. "Hey, do ya minid?" Rogue asked Kitty a little irritated. Kitty phased back out of the bathroom. Rogue opens the door and says, "The sign says occupied." She pointed at the sign. "The door was locked." Rogue said getting in Kitty's face.

"Who can read at this hour?" Kitty said trying to lighten the mood. Rogue slammed the door on her. "Sor-ry!" Kitty walked away and went back to her room. She changed her clothes and got her laptop out. She turned it on and typed a message to her parents. _Dear Mom and Dad, Today started out just like all the other school days, with everyone feeling a little...crowded-me included, especially with a roommate like Rogue... _ Rogue walks into the room and puts her comb away in one of the drawers. _Though it's not real easy to get close to her or healthy either. I still wonder how Danny got her under his thumb. _Kitty got up from her bed as Rogue turned on her hair dryer. Rogue combed back her hair a bit with a comb while the hair blow dryer was on. Kitty walked through the door and saw Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Evan walking down the hall.

"I can't sleep with this noise going on..." Scott mumbled to himself.

"I need to shower!" Kurt yelled.

Jean accidentally ran into Kitty then said, "Make sure you put the cap on."

"I'm covered in fur what do you expect?" Kurt asked Jean as Rogue came out of the room and bumbed Kitty while walking by.

Kitty growled and walked down to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and opened her laptop up. _Findong a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle... _ Kitty looks up from her spot and looks at Logan who is reading the paper and drinking coffee. _Like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's ok, because he doesn't want to talk to anybody. _Kitty looks up from her laptop as Logan moved his eyes to her.

"What's the matter, half-pint? Am I reading too loudly for ya?" He asked her smiling.

Kitty put her hands up and said, "Uh...no just enjoying how quiet it is."

The door slam open having the other six students at the institute enter the kitchen. The team started to get themselves breakfast. Kurt grabbed a plate and lifts the top off the platter covering the eggs while Evan poored himself some milk. Scott got himself a cup off coffee and turned the TV on while everyone else was getting their food and eating. Logan heard something on the TV that caught his attention and turned the volume up. "...In the Canadian Wilderness. _It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be incredibly rude, you know? _"As a result, authorities have closed Mt. Mckenna National Park until further notice."

"Mt. Mckenna." Logan said then groaned.

He stomped out of the kitchen hearing Scott ask, "Hey, Logan, you ok?"

_I mean, Professor Xavier is always saying that we're kind of like a family here, and we all have to get along. _"Hey, Kurt, INCOMING!" Evan yelled and threw a donut at him. Kurt laughed and threw one back. Logan walked in his room groaning with a hand on his head. _He's always going off, doing this lone wolf thing. I mean, it's not like his life is so much tougher than ours. Danny disagrees with me though since we don't know him at all. _Wolverine starts growling and throws the chair at the wall making it bust into pieces. His claws came out of his hands, and he started to slash things apart. His claw went through the door while Kitty was walking by. Kitty was surprised when that happened. "Mr. Logan?" Wolverine opened the door making Kitty say, "Oh-hi. Sorry, I-Are...Are you ok?"

Wolverine growled and put a hand to his head. "Uh...eh...yeah, fine. Fine. Just..." He slammed the door to his room, "Redecorating that's all."

Kitty walked into one of the relaxing rooms and saw Evan shook spikes at the ceiling. She looked up at the poster then asked, "Evan, what are you doing?"

He got up from lying down on the couch and said, "Didn't have space for this in my room." He shot two more spikes.

"We all share this area, you know. What if some of us don't like the Festering Boils."

Evan leaned towards her on the couch and said, "You could a deal with it." He shot a spike from his thumb then jumped over the couch. "See ya."

Kitty sat down on the couch and opened her laptop. _Evan is the youngest, and he is so immature, you know? It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us. _Kitty heard something falling and sighed when the poster fell on top of her. _And then again, like maybe he does. _Kitty gets up from her spot and walked outside. She climbed a tree and lied down on a tree branch. _Some of the kide around here are pretty nice. Like Scott. _Scott walked to his car and opened the hood and pulls out the oil stick to check the oil. _Sometimes he tries to be so totally responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students. Then other times he acts just like a regular high school kid. _Scott starts the car up surprising Kitty. She puts her hand on another tree branch to catch herself from falling. _Today he's definitely a kid. _She sees a butterfly pass by her making her turn her head to see Professor Xavier and Logan by themselves talking about something. _Thank goodness for Professor Xavier. He keeps the lid on things around here. He's also helping Danny with his new power. I just found out Danny has telepathy. He's the most powerful student here. One time the Professor had the six of us face Danny, and we lost in five minutes. Kurt and I didn't have much luck of getting near him like Scott and Spyke did. Jean was lucky to hit him, and Rogue tried to do something since her powers don't affet him._

"Hey Kitty, why are you in the tree?" Danny asked her making her gasp in surprise.

"Why do you care?" She asked getting out of the tree. "It's not like you have somewhere else to go."

"You know I check up on you guys to make sure everything is alright. Last time I checked up on Kurt was when he eating a pie and spit it all over me instead of Evan." Dannt pull a piece of pie from behind his ear. "Kurt has got to stop spitting his food when I catch him by surprise during his 'I'll get you back.'"

Kitty giggled, "I got to finish writing this letter to my..." Danny clenched his head and saw an image pop into his head. "Danny?"

Danny's image was a guy who looked like a vampire laughing evilly. "Soon Daniel, I'll finally meet you and after a few days my clone will destroy you. I'll see you during school, and you better be alone."

"Who are you?" Danny asked out loud making Kitty raise an eyebrow.

"Danny?" She asked cautiously.

"Kitty, you should continue on with what you're doing. I have to think about something." Danny walked away from her making her be a little confused.

She shrugged and walked to the Blackbird to finish her letter to her parents. She pulled out one of the cushion wall down for her to have a seat. "Danny better not be having a new power. If he does, I am seriously going to...Who am I kidding? What can I do to him? He can't control his advancement, but I do wish that I could advance from just having this one power even though it is useful in so many situations." _I just had a small weird conversation with Danny, and when I mean weird, I mean that Danny just yelled something random out at no one. I'm worried about him, but Logan has been acting strange as well which is making me double worried. Well, I guess I'd better sign off before Kurt pops in here and finds me. He's always doing that-totally creeps me! Besides, I'm about late for school._

Kurt teleported into the area of the Blackbird surprising Kitty. "Dere you are. Vy are you in here?" He asked walking up to her.

"Out of, like, necessity." She glared at him.

Kurt just shook off the glare and said, "Vhatever. Come on. Scott's giving us a ride to school."

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion." She shut her laptop.

"Ooh! Touchy!" Kurt said waving his fingers. "Sounds like someone's got an Astrophysics test today." Kitty got up and groaned then heard the Blackbird start up with them in it. They lost their balance and fell to the floor of the Blackbird. They got up and went to the front area of the Blackbird. They opened the door and saw Logan in the driver's seat. "It's Logan."

Kurt started to walk up to him but was stopped when Kitty said, "I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega weird all morning."

They watched him mess with a couple controls. Kurt looked at her and said, "Aw, don't be so dramatic." He walked up to Logan and touched his shoulder asking, "Hey man, vat's happening?" Logan swung his fist and barely missed Kurt's face. The claws came right out scaring both of them. Logan made the claws go back inside his body right when Kurt said, "Oh...Is dis seat taken? Sorry. My mistake." Kurt teleported back to where Kitty was at the door.

"Still think I'm being dramatic?" She asked him.

"Actually...No, I don't." Kurt responded taking a few steps back.

Engage auto pilot." Logan said then got out of his seat. Logan walked up to them with his hand on his head. He growled the entire wlk up then said, "Why...Are you following me?"

"We're not following you. It's just..." Logan growled making Kurt teleport them away from him as a claw came out and slashed in the air.

"Now you made him angry." Kurt said as Logan was groaning in even more pain.

"I gotta...take you back before..." Logan said making his claw retreat back into his body. He groaned in pain and started to neal on the ground of the Blackbird. "You gotta get away! There's something in my head!" Wolverine started to shake his head. "I can't control it! Can't be trusted!" He pressed the button to close the door as his claw came out going down the door making a mark in it.

"He locked us out." Kurt said pointing at the door.

"No, he shut himself in so we can be safe." Kitty said as Kurt stood up.

Kurt pointed at the door saying, "Dere's a crazy person flying da plane. You call dat safe? Ve've got to get out of here!" Kitty got up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Can you transport us to the ground?"

"Uh...Yeah, right? Picture dis:" He moved his fright hand as he said, "Bumpity-bumpity-bumpity-bumpity-Splat!" Kurt collided his fist with his hand. "Too high up and way too fast!" Kurt angrily said to her.

"Then I guess that we're stuck on this flight. Question is: Where are we flying to?" She asked herself as the Blackbird continued to its destination.

Meanwhile at Bayville High, the bell just rang for lunch to start, and Danny was at his locker thinking about what he had just received in his mind. 'Who is that guy? Why did he say that?' He though to himself.

'I'm here, Daniel. Meet me outside in the forest.' The voice said to him.

Danny shuddered and smiled. 'I'm about to find out my answer.' Danny looked back and forth and found the hallway clear. Danny jumped into his locker and transformed into his ghost form. He flew outside not knowing Rogue walked into the hall seeing him fly away.

"Danny?" Rogue asked herself and ran to the window to see him fly into the forest. "Ah got to get the others." She ran into the cafeteria and ran up to Scott, Jean, and Evan.

"Hey Rogue, where's Danny?" Evan asked her taking a bite out an apple.

"He's gone."

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He flew out of the building and went to the forest near the school. Call me crazy, but ah think that he's going somewhere that might get him into trouble." Rogue leaned on the table and sighed. "Ah might be over reacting, but he's never done this before. He might be going into a fight for all ah know." She looked at Jean who lowered her eyes.

Jean went to search for him and found him flying through the forest. "He's in the forest."

Scott nodded. "Ok, Evan and I will go after him. We'll try to make sure he stays out of trouble, Rogue." They got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Be careful, Scott." Jean whispered.

Danny landed on the ground and looked around. "I'm here. Now show yourself!" Danny yelled.

Danny heard a noise and turned his attention to a vampire with mostly grey cloathing. He had a black cape with red on the inside of it, and black gloves and botts covering his hands and feet. The vampire had black hair with it standing up on the sides. "Hello, Daniel, I'm Vlad Plasmius, but some people call me Vlad Masters." Black rings came around the guy's waist changing his appearance before Danny. The hair turned white and was a pony tail. He had on a black suit and dress shoes. "I'm sure that you're surprised about seeing me, but I..."

"Cut the act Vlad. If I remember right, you became known as the Wisconsin Ghost. The one who tried to control my dad to get to my mom and failed." Danny said crossing his arms. "So what do you want?"

Vlad chuckled and transformed back to his ghost form. "I just want to help you control your powers. I also want to help you learn how to control your new powers when they come into development." Vlad floated in the air and asked, "So what do you say?"

Danny made his eyes glow very bright and yelled, "My answer is no! My reason is not to become like you. My parents might have rejected me, but it doesn't mean you can take their place and become my father. So you either leave me alone, or we have to fight which is something I do not want to do right now!"

"You fool. I will show you the power of what a halfa really is!" Vlad blasted an ecto-blast at Danny who turned intangible to avoid the attack.

"Nice shot, but my blasts are little better than your's." Danny shot an ecto-blast back at Vlad and saw it bounce off a little shield Vlad created with his ecto energy.

Vlad created a sword and smiled darkly at Danny. "I see you didn't know that we could do this."

Danny chuckled, "Actually you just gave me an advantage to beat you." Danny made his hand glow but instead of green it was light blue. Ice came out of his hand and formed a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. Danny looked at the weapons and smiled. "I also want to thank you for having me unlock a new power, Vlad. It seems ice is something for you to experience."

Vlad's eyes widen. "Oh cheese logs, it seems, Daniel, has more powers than I do, but he hasn't experienced as much training as I have. This might be fun." Vlad and Danny charge at each other and had their swords collide with each other. Danny pushed Vlad back and made his weapons disappear. He kicked the shield off of Vlad's arm making it disappear. Vlad swung his srowd at Danny who grabbed it to block it from hitting him. "You are a fool, Daniel. My energy will just shock you to the core."

Danny smiled. "That's what you think if you were able to transform the energy into electricity." Dann whispered then sent a shock into the sword shocking Vlad.

Vlad and Danny both let go of the sword and landed on the ground facing each other. "It seems that you have more experience than I give you credit, but you can't do this yet." Vlad made three clones of himself and surounded Danny.

Danny looked at the clones and Vlad and chuckled under his breath. "Actually I something else in mind." Danny jumped into the air and released his ghostly wail making Vlad and hic clones cover their ears. The clones dissintigrated into nothing leaving only Vlad. Danny stopped his ghostly wail and landed in front of Vlad smiling. "Now I would pull the same move you did except I don't stoop down to your level of coming to someone and trying to make them switch sides. I made my decisio, Vlad. Now I suggest that you leave me alone. You do not want to face me again."

Vlad chuckled and disappeared. "We'll meet again, Daniel. I'll make sure of it."

Danny looked around and sighed. "I'll be ready for you, Vlad. I know it." Danny turned around when he heard someone behind him. He turned his attention to Scott and Evan walking by a tree.

Scott turned his head and smiled. "There you are. We were wondering if we should call the Professor." Scott said walking up to him. "What were you doing?"

Danny looked around and said, "It appears that I'm not the only one with ghost powers."

Evan raised an eyebrow while Scott looked shocked. "How is that possible? I mean, you're the only person that I know who could have that kind of power." Evan said trying not to offend him.

"It seems someone has gotten the power before I got mine, but I'm not worried about it." Danny floated up and sat down on a tree branch. "He'll be back for me, and I'll be waiting for him."

Scott and Evan look at each other and shrug. "So you coming back to school?" Evan asked. "Rogue's worried about you."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I'm coming." Danny jumped off the branch and transformed to his original form. "Let's keep this between us until we meet the Professor. I'll tell Rogue before we see him so she'll have the actual excuse instead of a lie."

Scott put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Yeah, she knows when you're lying."

Actually, we all know when he's lying. He shows it in his eyes." Evan said laughing.

Danny shook his head. "You guys are no help at all." Danny walked on with the guys laughing. The guys ran after him and went into the school with him.

Kitty and Kurt were walking up the mountain looking around for Logan. "Man, it's like he just dropped out of sight somewhere." Kitty said shrugging at Kurt.

Kurt turned his head and said, "Vell he's back."

Kitty looked in Kurt's direction and waved her hand at Logan. "Mr. Logan? Over here!"

Logan turns his head at them then turns his body. Sabertooth walks up behind Logan surprising both mutants. "Uh oh, he's got a friend!"

"Sabertooth? But their like moratl enemies." Kitty said as both guys jumped off the cliff and landed in front of them.

"Yeah, ours!" Kurt yelled. Kitty and Kurt start running away from Wolverine and Sabertooth. The two guys growled and continued to chase the mutantds. "Faster, dey're gaining on us!" Wolverine brought his claws out and jumped at Kitty who moved to the side to avoid the claws. Kitty's foot slipped and made the ledge break a bit making her slide down the mountain side. "Kitty!" Kurt yelled as she was yelling in fright down the mountain. Kurt saw Sabertooth about to grab him so he teleported to not get caught with the claws. Kurt landed on a rock a little higher making Sabertooth turn his attention to him. Sabertooth growled and went after him

Kitty kept on falling down the side of the mountain then stopped when she hit the solid ground. Logan landed in front of her and growled loudly. "Mr. Logan, it's me. What's the matter with you?" She asked as he got near her face with his claws.

Logan groaned and tried to pull back the power of the chip inside his brain and said, "Kitty..."

"I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognize me." She said to him. "We've, uh...We've always been friends." Logan put his hands on his head and groaned even more in pain. "Ok, maybe not friends bot close enough." Logan growled even louder and was back in his evil trance which made Kitty run. She ran down the ppathway only to trip and fall. She got up and kept on running. She ran around a tree, but when Wolverine got there he slashed it apart then jumped over it and continued to go after her. She kept on running and looked back just to see two trees get slashed for them to fall near her. She ran through the side of the mountain and stopped when she was on the ledge of the other side of the mountain.

Kurt teleported himself onto the ground and looked around. "Kitty! Kitty!" He whispered.

"Meow!" Sabertooth said falling down right above Kurt. Kurt moved from the spot he was at just in time. Sabertooth landed on the ground and chased Nightcrawler down the mountain. Kurt stopped and ran at Sabertooth. Sabertooth pounced at Nightcrawler only to feel Nightcrawler get a good jump off of Sabertooth's head. Kurt grabbed the tree branch and swung himself onto a higher branch.

Sabertooth started to jump from tree to tree as Kurt said, "Oh right, I forgot dat cats could climb!" Kurt jumped back as Sabertooth slashed the tree branch. Kurt landed on another branch only for Sabertooth to destroy the top part of the tree making Kurt fall to the ground. Sabertooth jumped after and was about to grab him when Kurt said, "Later dude," and teleported away.

Logan looked around the area for Kitty. He couldn't find her anywhere which made him become a little sad. "Kitty...No! NOOOOOOO!" Kitty came out of the ground and walked behind Logan. Logan felt her presence and turned around with both claws near her head.

Kitty looked at Logan in fright. Kurt teleported right behind her and grabbed her arm. "Ve're popping outta here."

Kitty waved Kurt off. "No wait! I'm reaching him!" Kitty reached up and pulled off Logan's mask. "It's me, Kitty. Remember?" She looked at him in fear. Logan held a stern face of trying to control both sides of himself. "Half-Pint? Try please? We had breakfast together just this morning...kinda." She shrugged still staring at him. "Look." She grabbed one of his hands and continued saying, "Whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me, Mr. Logan?"

Logan retreated his claws and landed on his knees. Kitty embraced him in a hug of happiness. "Wrong move!" Sabertooth said making all three of them look at him. Sabertooth jumped onto Wolverine and went over the side of the mountain. Wolverine kicked Sabertooth off of himself and ran to the lab. Sabertooth got up and chased after him.

"He seems to be taking control!" Kitty yelled in happiness.

"That seems to be Sabertooth's plan too!" Kurt told her.

"Not if we stop him!" Kitty grabbed Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt teleported them to the lab.

"So you have unlocked a new power, Danny. Would you mind showing it to us?" Professor X asked Danny.

Danny got off the couch and smiled at Rogue. "I'll be happy to." Danny made his hands glow blue then shot icicles out of them. The icicles shot went right through the door.

Scott opened the door looking at the icicles. He turned his head to Danny and asked, "This is your new power?"

Danny corssed his arms. "Kinda cool huh?"

Scott looked at Jean who was sitting next to Rogue and smiled. "Yeah, you know if this keeps up. You might get a power to control gravity."

Danny put his hands up. "Let's not get carried away, Scott. I might be getting powerful, but I'm going to become that powerful."

Jean got up off the couch and crossed her arms. "You never know, Danny. You might not get that, but you might get telekinesis and maybe teleportation."

"Ah can see it happening. Danny and Kurt in a teleportation race, who wil win now?" Rogue said putting it out as a newspaper article headline.

"Very funny Rogue, but sreiously guys. Is my power going to stop growing or will it be endless?" Danny asked them.

Evan walked into the room with his aunt right behind him. "To be honest, we don't know and will probably won't care until you start to get a little too dangerous." Evan said smiling at him.

Danny chuckled and made his hand glow blue. He made a sword appear in his hand and asked, "How dangerous do you want me to be?"

Evan gulped. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Jean giggled and followed in pursuit. "To be honest Danny, if you combine you to all of us you are the most powerful person here. You are a combination of almost everyone here. The more power you get. The more responsability comes with it." Charles said leaving the room in his wheelchair with Ororo following him.

Danny looked at Scott and Evan and chuckled. "He's right on so many levels, man." Evan said.

Danny shrugged. "I know, but if you think of it maybe there's a power where I have like master control of people's thoughts, memories, and movements. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Scott chuckled. "You got to stoop dreaming up powers that you most likely won't have." The ground started to shake a bit when the Blackbird came landing in the hanger. "It seems Kitty, kurt, and Logan are back."

The others nodded in agreement. "Yep, I wonder why they left anyway." Evan said then left the room. Danny and Scott shrugged and ran to the hanger.

Kity and Kurt came out with Logan's arms over their shoulders while Danny and Scott came running in. Kitty and Kurt smiled at them. "Could you guys help us?" She asked.

"He is getting really heavy." Kurt said.

Scott and Danny ran over to Logan side and put his arms over their shoulders. They walked out of the hanger and went into the hospital room where Storm and Charles were waiting. "It seems Logan has returned. We need to remove the chip inside his brain and make sure it doesn't cause any more damage than it already did." Charles told them.

"Ok, you guys do that while we have a small talk with Kitty and Kurt." Scott said leading himself and Danny out of the room.

A few hours later Logan woke up out of what he thought was a nightmare. "Relax, my friend." Charles said. "You're back at the institute." Logan sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're safe."

Logan sighed in a small releif. He exhales and asks, "What about the kids? Where are they?"

Charles nodded. "Both fine. Kitty's been in here every hour checking on you after the surgery. Danny came in almost the same amout of times as she did." Logan put a hand to his head. "We removed the chip. Is there pain?"

"Yeah, uh, but..." Logan got back into a lying down position on the medical bed. "Not from the wound. Someday, though, I'm gonna find out who done this to me. That's a promise."

Outside the kitchen and dining room, Kurt was keeping everyone was disturbing Kitty while she was typing by herself in the room. Everyone was griping and complaining about being hungry. "Just relax. Give her a minute." Kurt told them.

Scott chuckled and looked at Danny. "Do you mind doing the honors?" He asked him.

Danny smiled. "You heard, Kurt. We have to give her a minute which should be enough time for Kurt to stay put and get hurt by my new power." Danny said looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"You got a new power? Oh man, vat did you get dis time?" Kurt asked interested. Danny made his hands glow blue and shot icicles around Kurt's head. Kurt ducked then looked at the icicles. "You shot me vid icicles." He grabs one of the icicles and licks it accidentally getting his tongue stuck to it. "Oh no." Kurt tried to remove the icicle from his tongue. He moved his eyes at everyone and saw them giggling at his situation. "Vat's sos dunne? Vy do eh sond diffarint?"

"Danny, how cold did you make the icicles?" Evan asked him curiously.

"About zero degrees farenheit." He said shrugging.

"I give it about two hours until it comes off without any help from Kitty." Scott said.

"I'll take that bet." Evan said shaking hands with Evan. "Any less or more than ten minutes from the time limit you said you owe me ten bucks. If Kitty or someone else helps him, the deal is off."

"Sounds good to me." Scott smiled.

_So, like I said this morning, it's just been another normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But I think I'd, like miss bumbing into everyone. It's just part of the deal when you're part of a family. _Kitty typed on her computer then sended it to her parents. She shut her laptop then heard the door open. She looked up and saw Kurt come in with an icicle frozen to his tongue. "What did you do this time?" She asked grabbing her laptop.

"I das locketing yo, and Danie shot somo bicycles at me. I locked one, and now I can't get if on of meh." Kurt said which made Kitty raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes, I'm glad that I don't get stuck in some of your little accidents, and you shouldn't expect me to help you out of that situation even though you helped me get some silence."

She got up and walked through the door. Danny put an arm around Rogue and said, "Thos two might get together."

"Ah don't know. Kitty might find someone else." Rogue said to him.

Danny shrugged. "Well it could go either way. We will never know until the day comes."

Scott chuckled. "Some people's love life shouldn't be bothered with no matter what."

"Says the guy who gets jealous when Jean is around Duncan." Danny whispered making Rogue giggle. "Come on guys lets eat."

"Yeah, ah'm starved." Rogue said while walking into the kitchen with everyone else.

**There you go people. Danny now has his ice powers. Other powers might show up. Plus you can give me ideas for powers that Danny could have over the season.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well season 1 is coming to an end. I hope this was going good. To be honest there were some powers that were obvious to be added over time. Telekinesis and teleportation were powers that I plan on adding over time. I do not own anything from either show.**

Today was just like any other day for the X men. The front gates opened up for Scott to drive on through to the Institute with Jean in the passenger seat. He pulled up to the institute and stopped his car. He jumped out of it saying, "Oh yeah! Let the weekend begin!" Scott ran in front of his car and put a hand on it. He jumped and ran off.

Jean grabbed his bag, got up, and said, "Wait you're forgetting your homework!" She sighed and sat back down. "Make that ignoring it." She got out of the car and heard a noise in the trees. She gasped then saw someone jump from one tree to another. "Hello? Kitty, are you climbing trees again?" She bushes some shrub away and sees something move. "Evan, is that you?" She walks passed the bushes and sees something behind a bush. She moves the bush by using her powers and saw Toad there. "Huh?"

Toad sees the bush move. He turns his head to Jean and asked, "Oh, so that's the way you're going to play, huh?" He hops once then goes over her. He grabs a stick and breaks it off the tree.

"Toad, what are you doing?" She asked. Toad swug the stick around and tripped her with it.

"Getting a jump on the competition, yo." He said swing the sticks in circles in his hand. "Heh heh. You want some of this?" He swung the stick only to see it get stopped in midair by her telekinesis.

"Toad what are you trying to prove?" She asked then pushed the stick back making him go with it. He lands on his back then on his side.

He moves his head up and says, "That I'm a champ, not a chump, yo. And guess what?" He get up with the stick. "We all got to prove it."

"Would you knock it off?" She asked then stopped him from swinging the stick at her again. She broke the stick which made Toad a little shocked.

"Can't throw a Toad away." Toad throws the stick onto the ground and hop onto a tree. He hops off the tree about to jump on her when she used her mind and made him go into the well. "Ah, AHH!" He yelled going down the well.

Jean runs to the well and looks down it. "Toad?" She yells then hears a subsonic rumbling going on. She turns around and sees a giant metal ball coming towards her. The thing lands on the ground in front of her. She looks at it with wide eyes then walks towards it. The ball opens up, and she looks inside it. Mechanical tenicals come out and rap around her arms and legs. She tries to escape but get caught and pulled into the metal ball. The ball shuts up and takes off right when Toad pulled himself out of the well.

Toad see the metal ball take off and says, "No. It wasn't over. I could have still won. It should have been me! Me-e-e-e-e!" Toad get out of the well and sighs, "I just hope I get another chance." He turns his head and sees Danny. "Oh Danny, I didn't see you there."

"Where did Jean go?" He asked gritting his teeth.

Toad backed up a bit. "I-I don't know."

Danny grabs Toad by the shirt and says, "Then tell me what's going on."

Toad gulped and put his hands up. "Ok, no need to get threatning. Magneto, he holding a competition to see who can prove to be better of the two for this place. I wanted an early start so I went against Jean. As you can see, I lost this time. Oh yeah, Plasmius left you a message."

"Then tell me it." Danny let go of Toad's shirt which made Toad fall to the ground.

Toad rubbed his bottom and pointed at Danny. "He wants to meet you at his mansion for the two of you to battle it out. He lives in Wisconsin. So be ready for anything."

"Why are you giving me a warning?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"To be honest Magneto doesn't trust Plasmius. Magneto wants you to win, and he won't do to you what he will do to the others." Toad hops over the fence and waves goodbye. "By the way, out of all the X-men, you're the only one that Magneto thinks is as strong as himself." Toad hopped off leaving Danny raising an eyebrow.

At a tropical island a boy with blond hair was swimming out to the water on his white surf board. He lied down on his surfboard not hearing his name being called. "Alex!" One of the two boys yell out. "I don't see him." The guy with black hair said looking out to the water.

The second guy who was blond looked out to the sea and pointed at Alex. "There he is, lounging, the bum." He looks at his friend and asks, "You want to paddle out there?"

"Nah." The black haired guy turns around and shrugs. "He lookes like he just wants to be alone." They start walking off while he said, "We'll just catch up to him later."

Alex swam out a little more then stopped paddling with his hands. He flipped himself onto his back and crossed his right leg over his left. He stretched his arms out and cracked his fingers when he put them together. He put his hands over his eyes then felt his board shake. He leaned up and looked around. He was about to shrug it off when he fell into the water. He put his arms on the coard so he wouldn't fall off anf looked around the area. His eyes widened when he saw a black fin sticking out of the water. He tried to get back on the board but fell into the water. He saw the shark come at him so he put his hands infront of himself and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see his hands were red and also saw the shark circling around to charge at him again. He closed his eye and blasted the shark harder with the power that were in his hands. He watched the shark leave him alone, and he decided to resurface. He floated on the water and looked at his hands. He was shocked to see them red and turn back to the normal color. "What?" He asked himself shocked.

At the institute, Logan walked into the new room where Cerebro was created. "So, the new Cerebro is online." Logan said walking up to the Professor.

"Yes. It has pinpointed the emergence of a new mutant, only partially developed." Charles finished. Logan put his hand on Charle's shoulder and looked at the screen.

"Yeah? So what's the emergency?" Logan asked curiously leaning on Xavier's shoulder.

"His name is Alex Masters, once known as Alex Summers, Scott's brother."

"Brother?" Logan got up from his position. "I thought Scott was the only one who survive that plane crash."

"Yeah, so did I, and so does Scott." Charles said. "Have him meet us in the hangar. We're flying to Hawaii." He removed Cerebro's helmet off his head. "Oh, and uh, Logan...Let's be prepared for trouble." Logan stopped walking and listened to what the Professor was saying. "I doubt we're the only ones that have interest in this young man."

Alex was sitting on the beach looking at his hands. "Ah...man...What is going on with me?" He asked himself then leaned back on the beach with his hands over his eyes.

A figure in a purple coat and a red helmet walked over to Alex and said, "I know the kind of pain you're going through, Alex. I once had it myself."

Alex opened his eyes in surprise and got on his kness. "Where did you come from?"

"I just arrived to see you because I know..."

Alex got up interrupting him. "You don't know nothing, man! Just back off! Creep." He started to walk away from the figure.

"Your bones, they burd. Your hands ache." Alex stopped walking. "The pressure in your head. I can give you relief and answers. You never have to feel pain again."

Alex turned around and asked, "You some kind of doctor?"

"No Alex. I am Magneto, and I have come to offer you sanctuary." Magneto said floating to Alex offering his hand to help.

Logan started up the Blackbird and looked outside to see Scott run into the hangar. "What? My little borhter? He's...He's..." Scott started.

"Alive Scott. Alex is alive." Charles told him.

"Oh, man. I thought he was gone or-or I would have been out looking for him. I should have been looking for him. I mean I just excepted it. Why didn't I..." Scott kept on rambling about his brother.

"Easy Scott. Take a breath." Charles put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

"But all this time...Where's he been?" Scott asked worried.

Charles put his hand together and said, "As far as I can determine. Living with Foster parents in Hawaii."

Then come on. Let's go!" Scott said running into the Blackbird.

Charles grabbed Scott's bag and put his wheelchair on the lift. The lift brought the professor into the Blackbird. The Blackbird took off while Rogue, Kitty, and Evan came running in. "Hey what's the sitch? I thought we were Hawaii bound."

Kurt teleported into the room and said, "Here I am, ready to give my all to the cause." Kurt swung his fist. "Hula Hula." Kurt looked out the hanger and said, "Oh man!"

"We got totally ditched." Rogue said a little upset.

Danny walked into the room and heard Kitty say, "Hey, you can't blame scott. Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in like ten years. I wouldn't want a crowd either. No way." Everyone looked at Kurt when he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! I'm dinking. Hawaii, not the only beaches in the vorld, right?" Everyone just stares at him while Danny walks away. "Hello, road trip, anyone?" Kurt asked them.

They smiled and went to their rooms to grab their beach supplies. Danny looked out the window and said to himself. "Toad, you better not have put me into a trap. If you did then I am seriously going to hurt you later."

Rogue knocked on his door right when he transformed and flew out of the institute. "Hey Danny, we're planning on going to..." She opened the door and didn't see him in his room. She shrugged and wrote a note for him and Jean. She ran outside and got in the X-van with the others. "Ah couldn't find Jean or Danny. Ah left them a note."

"How is Danny not dere? I saw him at da hanger." Kurt said to her.

"Ah did too, but he wasn't in his room." Kurt drove the X-van to the beach while a cat poked it's head out of the bush.

The cat transformed back into Mystique, and she pulled up a communicator and said, "Change of plans. They're on the move."

"Not for long they aren't." Blob said from the other end.

Danny stopped flying around and found himself on top of a mountain where Plasmius was waiting for him. "I thought you said to meet in Wisconsin?" Danny asked a little angry.

"I did, but I changed my mind since this was suppose to surprise you and the others. I'm going to prove to Magneto that I'm better than you on so many levels of fighting against you, Daniel." Vlad said then made clones of himself.

Danny chuckled. "You are a wimp, Vlad. You created clones of yourself and made yourself vulnerable and weaker in so many ways." Dan ny said then sucked in some air. He released his ghostly wail at Vlad and saw the clones get destroyed imediately. Danny stopped his Ghostly wail then punched Vlad into the air.

Logan landed the Blackbird on the shore in Hawaii. Scott walked up to the front and asked, "You see anything?"

"No, and the tide's coming in." Logan said crossing his arms. "This cove'll be underwater in an hour."

"Take a closer look around." Charles said to them. They nodded and walked off the Blackbird and looked around.

Scott found a surf board and moved it to it's side. He looked at Logan and asked, "Do you think it's his?"

"Maybe." Logan said then looked to where there were foot prints in the sande They followed the footprints and stopped when there were no more. "Hmm. Looks like company dropped in on him, literally, and left the same way." Logan looked up while Scott examined the ground.

"What kind of company?" Scott asked looking at Logan.

Logan sighed, "Magneto."

"Who?" Logan growled then moved forward looking around. "Logan, who's Magneto?"

"I got a feeling you're about to find out." He said turning his head to Scott.

'I know you're here, Magneto.' Xavier telepathicly said to Magneto. 'I can sense it. Show yourself.' The Blackbird started to shake then started to fly up into the air.

"It's him." Logan said then ran to the Blackbird leaving Scott there watching. Logan jumped and grabbed the landing gear just in time.

Scott turned around when a shadow came over him. He turned around and said, "Alex? Is it really you?"

"Scott? Scott!" Alex jumped off the rocks onto the beach while Scott ran to him. They embraced each other in a hug while Alex said, "Man, it's like you came back from the dead! I've had dreams just like this."

"Me, too! Oh, wow!" They got out of their hug. "But this one is real though. Man, look at you. What happened to that scrawny little kid I use to pick on?"

Alex blinked then said, "Oh hey that reminds me." He punched Scott on the shoulder. "I owed you that for ten years."

"And you still hit like a girl." Scott replied rubbing it.

"Believe me bro. There's more to this punch than you know." Alex said streaching his arms out. "I still can't believe it. When Magneto told me you were showing up, I..."

"Who, wait. Magneto? You're with him? That guy just kidnapped my Professor!" Scott said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Alex removed Scott's hands and put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "No, no, no. You got it wrong. He told me all about it. He just wants to show him something." Alex removed his hands and motioned for Scott to follow him. "Come here for a second." Scott was started to be worried and followed his brother by climbing up the rocks. "He wants to show all of us."

"All?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, mutants." Alex reached the top and reached out his hand for Scott to grab. "He told me you were one, and guess what, so am I." He put his hands and continued, "See? Check this out." His hands started to glow red. "I couldn't believe it! I got these powers growing inside of me." He made his hands stop glowing and turned to Scott. "Man, I was creeped out until Magneto filled me in. He's great Scott. He knows so much." He starts walking down the path with Scott following him. "He wants to meet with us. That's all. I'm going. I mean, how could I not? But you got to come to okay?"

Scott turned his head from his brother and saw the big metal ball open for them to enter. Scott pointed at it and said, "That thing there, it'll take us to Magneto?"

"Yeah, come on." Alex ran to it and stopped when he got there. He turned around and said, "It's kind of scary, you know? But exciting. Please?" Alex asked pointing to the metal ball.

Scott put his hand on his head and said, "Ah, this just doesn't smell right, Alex. But...I'll go." He starts walking up to him. "Just to keep an eye on you and to find Professor X." Alex put a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded. They entered the metal ball and saw it close after them. The thing took off to where the Professor was being taken.

Vlad fired an ecto beam at Danny only for it to be deflected by Danny's force field. "You have got to do better, Vlad." Danny said smirking.

"Very funny you little badger." Vlad said making a rope then swinging it around like a laso. "I am going to end this, Daniel. One way I will win."

Danny chuckled and grabbed the loop of the rope and said, "Go Ghost stingers!" The rope turned green and went down the rop which was still in Vlad's hand. The green electricity shocked Vlad like a lightning bolt making Vlad drift into unconsciousness. Danny walked up to Vlad as Vlad turned back to his human form. "I win, Vlad. That move I just did was something I just wanted to try and actually worked. Who would have thought?" Danny heard a strange noise and turned around to see a giant metal ball coming to him. "That is something I might like if it didn't creep me out right now." The ball landed on the ground and opened up for Danny to enter.

Logan was climbing on the wing of the Blackbird and tried not to fall off. Charles was trying to make the flight go smoother or make it stop. 'Charles, relax.' Magneto telepathicly told Charles. 'I am in control.'

Charles looked left and right then looked up. "What is this about, Magneto?"

'I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival. We both know that humankind will not only learn of us, but they will fear us, for we are the future.' He telepathicly said to Charles. "And what man fears he tramples. So I should be ready for them.' Charles gritted his teeth together in anger. Wolverine made his claws come through the top of the Blackbird and tried to get himself in. 'Ah, yes, Wolverine. The man with the Adamantium claws.' Magneto made the claws bend making Logan groan in pain. 'Of course, adamantium is a metal,' Logan got flipped over onto his back by going forward. 'And I'm sure you must realize that I...' Logan was back in his normal position then his claws were back to normal. 'Am the master of Magnetism.' Logan's claws came out of the Blackbird, and he fell into the Pacific Ocean. He poked his head out of the water and saw the Blackbird fly away. He looked at an island nearby and swam to it.

At the institute, Ororo opened the front door and asked, "Hello? Anyone home?" She starts walking through the main hallway. "Professor?" She heard a cat then said, "Oh, hello. You're not quite the kitty I was hoping to see." She pet it a couple times then got up and continued walking. "Can you tell me where everyone's gone?" The cat followed her up the stairs. "Logan?" The cat stopped at the fron to the hallway Storm was walking down. IT turned back into Mystique making Storm say, "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She turned around and make electricity run through her hands. Mystique swung her leg then jumped at Storm only to get shocked right on the spot. Mystique screamed in pain and fell backwards down the stairs.

The four students were enjoying the road trip down to the beach. "Oh man, you fell that ocean breeze?" Rogue asked them while streaching her arms. "Ah've been going into meltdown here, all covered up like this. Ah hate it."

"You don't see Danny complaining about what you wear." Evan said making Kurt chuckle.

"Yeah? You should try being blue and furry." Kurt said touching the holo-watch. He turned back to his original color and kept on driving but didn't see what was happening before him.

"Kurt, the road!" Rogue yelled pointing at the road. Kurt swurved the vehicle and made the railing, to keep the vehicles in, come off of the side of the road. The X-van got bumped by the jeep behind them twice.

"Vat is going on?" Kurt asked angrily.

Kitty turned around and said, "It's, Lance Albert and his buddies." Avalanche made the ground shake and lose it's smooth form making the X-van go out of control again. Kurt got back on course and heard Evan say, "I'll slow them down." Evan shot spikes at the jeep only making damage on the headlights.

"Now Avalanche!" Quicksilver said. He made the ground shake making the group get off course and onto a dirt road nearby. They were screaming and yelling trying to figure out why this is happening. Kurt saw Blob in front of him and pressed the brakes.

Blob put his gut out and stopped the X-van. "Come here often?" He asked them as the jeep pulled up behind them.

"Let's party." Lance said getting out of the vehicle with his teammates.

Logan made it onto the shore of the island and got down on his knees from being exausted form swimming. He sniffed the area then turned his head in surprise when he heard, "You look tired." He looked at Sabertooth who was leaning on a rock that was on top of a small mount. "Hard to stay afloat with metal bones, huh?"

"Why do I get the feeling I wasn't dropped her by accident?" Logan asked getting really angry.

"You got that right, bub." He jumped and landed on Logan.

The metal balls holding Scott, Alex, and Danny arrived at the site where the Blackbird was heading. Scott and Alex got out of the ball and walked down the hall. They turned around and saw Danny walking behind them. Scott raised an eyebrow and asked, "Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny shrugged, "To be honest, all I knew was Magneto was trying to see who was the best out of certain fights. I have no idea how the others are doing." Danny turned his head to Alex and smiled. "So you guys got reaquainted, huh?"

"Yeah, we did." Scott said putting an arm around Alex. "Oh, Alex, this is Danny. He's one of the students thaty go to the institute."

"Is there a reason why you guys are here?" Danny asked them crossing his arms.

"Welcome gentlemen, it is good to see that you were victorious Danny. I would put you where some other people will go, but I made a promise and will keep it to earn your trust." Magneto said floating to them. "You guys can look around. The Professor will be here in a little bit."

The Blackbird pulled up to a meteor which caught Charles' attention. "What is this place?"

The Blackbird went into the hanger while Magneto said, "Welcome Charles to Sanctuary, Asteroid M."

Charles came out of the Blackbird on his wheelchair and was brought to the upper lever where Magneto is. "What is all of this about?"

Magneto turned around and said, "A rebirth." The scene changes to Storm crashing into a statue. Mystique kicks a part of the statue from hitting herself. "You X-men face a trial by fire, as do my own...recruits." Mystique swings a kick at Storm and misses when Storm rolls out of the way. Storm makes a big wind happen making Mystique fly up to grab the railing on the second floor. "Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall lose, one shall win." The scene changes to Sabertooth charging at Logan. He jumps on Logan making them fall to the ground. "Only those who emerge victorious shall take their place here on Asteroid M." Sabertooth jumps into the air and swings his legs at Logan's head. Logan moves his head out of the way to avooid impact. Blob grabs the X-van and puts it up in the air making all for students fall onto the sand. Avalanche makes the ground shake and has all for students fall right into the sand. The scene changes back to Magneto and Charles. "Once gathered here in this place of solitude, they can then fully realize their mutant abilities, safe from those who might mistreat them."

"Magnus, don't do this." Xavier said. "We can introduce ourseves to mankind as friends, not enemies."

"You are an idealist, Charles." Magneto turned around and looked at Charles. "I am a realist. It's a daark future that rushes towards us, and we must face it prepared." Magneto starts walking away pulling Charles with him.

The Brotherhood looks at the sandpile where the X-men were burried. Toad turns to the team and said, "Hey man, that didn't take too long at all." Kurt teleported himself and Rogue behind the Brother hood, and they charged at the Brotherhood. Kurt jumped on Avalanche while Rogue jumped on Toad. Evan and Kitty came out of the ground which made Toad and Pietro smile.

Pietro rubbed his hands together and said, "Time to prove yourself, Evan!" He ran at them and pushed Evan into the sand.

"And you're staying behind!" Blob yelled as he was in the air above her.

He smiles then feels her going through him which creeps him out. "Yuck! Blob-ola. I, like, totally need a shower now." She said then fainted from the smell.

Lance was about to grab Kurt put didn't when Kurt teleported off his back and onto a mountain of rocks. Avalanche made the ground shake and made the rocks unstable. Kurt fell then teleported to another area with some of the rocks. He fell to the ground and had the rocks land on top of himself. "I got you beat, and you know it, Evan!" Pietro said running around Evan. Evan made spike come out of his arms and fired them at Pietro and missed every shot. "Cause I always speed to the top!" He stopped running and stood on top of the sand dune trapping Evan inside.

Toad hopeed a couple times then shot his tongue at Rogue. Rogue moved to the side and shut the door catching Toad's tongue inbetween the door and the rest of the vehicle. Toad slammed right into the door making him feel pain. "Can't say I want your sliming thought in my head, Toad." She opened the door making him land on the ground. She took off her glove and said, "But Ah'm dropping you right here."

Lance put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Relax, Rogue. It's over."

"Here comes your reward." Blob said pointing at the sky. Four giant metal balls came down and picked them up.

Storm walked up the stairs and looked around for Mystique. Mystique came down the hallway doing some flips then jumped on Storm. Storm pushed Mystique off of her. Mystique landed on her feet and tuirned her body to Storm. "Give up, and I'll make this quick, Wind-Rider. I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him." She flipped and swung her feet at Storm.

Storm moved to the side and got on her feet. "I don't know why you have chosen to attack me. And in truth, I don't much care." She made the area foggy. "This is my home, and you are not welcome here." Storm punched Mystique in the face and made the fog go away. She turned her attention to some rumbling going on above her. She saw the giant metal ball come down and open up. The tentacles came out and grabbed her making her go into the ball.

Sabertooth swung his claw at Wolverine and barely missed Logan's head. Logan jumped onto Sabertooth and jumped up when Sabertooth hit the ground. Logan landed on his feet and turned around bringing his left claw out. "Tell me where Magneto took Xavier, and maybe I'll go easy on you." He brought the right one out. "Maybe." 

"Hey, he had it easy...A free pass to sanctuary while the rest of us got to fight to get in, which actually suots me just fine." Sabertooth said then ran at Wolverine.

"The gathering is almost complete. Just Wolverine and Sabertooth to go." Magneto said as five metal balls came flying into the are. "A storm is coming for mutantkind, Charles." Magneto continued as he and Charles were going down the hall. "And our resolve must be Iron-Clad." He stopped the wheelchair and turned around. "Side with me, not against me."

"Your invitation begs the question...What happens to those who won't come willingly?" Charles asked him.

Magneto turned around and walked on. "If necessary, sometimes salvation must be forcefed." They turned their attention to Rogue, Jean, and Storm in sleeping chambers.

Charles rolled up to the one where Storm was and put his hand on the glass. "Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've upducted them." Charles said slamming his hand on the wheelchair.

Magneto crossed his arms. "A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit." He walks to Charles and pointed at the door. "But for every unbeliever...There is a new convert." The door opens revealing Scott and Alex wearing blue pants, white shirt, and brown jackets. Danny came floating through the door with his X-men costume on.

The Professor looks at Scott surprised and said, "Scott, no."

Danny walked up to the Professor and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Professor. He was convinced, but he never gotten my trust even if he didn't put me in one of those." Danny looked at Rogue and sighed. 'Rogue, please be ok.'

**Well there's part 1 of the two part episode. Please tell me what you think, and I am still acepting ideas for Danny's new powers. If you are guessing for what I am going to do, go ahead and guess if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything from Danny Phantom to X-men Evolution.**

Toad was sitting on a rock groaning that he lost again. "I don't get it." He noticed a fly come near him. "I'm strong. I'm agile." He shot his tongue out and caught the fly and ate it. "I got this killer tongue. How could I be left behind?" He saw another fly come up to him. "Twice!" He shot his tongue at the fly only for the tongue to get grabbed by Kurt.

"All right, spill it Toad. Vat just happened?" Kurt asked pulling Toad's tongue a little hard. "Vere'd da oders go?"

Toad put his hands up. "Ok, ok!" Kurt let go of Toad's tongue making Toad fling onto his back. Toad got up half way rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothing no more, that's for sure."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Kitty asked.

"Magneto- One major metamutant." Toad got on all four and hopped over to Kurt, Evan, and Kitty. "He's picking ou the best from the worst, and we lost." He got onto his feet. "Guess what that makes us. Losers!" Toad said putting his hand up as a L.

Kurt got angry and grabbed Toad by his costume. "Vat happens to da winners?" Kurt asked.

Danny held onto the handle bars on Xavier's wheelchair and turned it for Xavier to face Scott. "Scott, I-I don't understand." Xavier said shocked.

"Professor, wait!" Scott said walking up to Charles. "We're just here to listen, that's all."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I already heard what he said, and I don't like it, Scott. What about them?" Danny asked pointing at Jean, Rogue, and Storm. "Are they here to listen as well? Man, he wanted to see if he could convince me! My girlfriend is one of those people, Scott."

Scott looked at the containers surprised and turned to Magneto. "Hey, what is this?"

"Simply a precaution, Scott." Magneto said taking a couple steps forward. "Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do, not yet."

Scott walked up to Magneto a little angry. "Let them out! Now!"

Avalanche walked in front of Magneto rubbing his hands together while smirking. "I will." Magento put a hand on Avalanche's shoulder and pushed out of the way. "We just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me." Magneto walked up to Charles while Scott ran right behind him. "They are perfectly safe."

'Are they safe, Scott?' The Professor asked Scott telepathicly. 'Are any of us safe? I know the man well.' Scott turned his attention to Xavier and Danny. 'His motives cannot be trusted. He's bitter...' Magneto moved the chair making Danny fly off of it. Xavier was put into one of the chambers. 'Logan! Logan, lose the battle! Magneto is...'

The gas was let into the chamber making Xavier pass out. "No!" Scott said making his eyes glow with his hands on his glasses.

"Do that, and he'll not survive the decompression." Magneto said then turned to Danny. "The same goes with her." He points at Rogue.

Scott turned to Magneto not removing his hand. "Yeah? Well, odds aren't that great for you, either."

"Hey, hey, hey, Scott, come on, man." Alex said walking up to his brother. "This is no good. They're having a little time-out. So what? Look, I don't get it either, but no one should be getting hurt here." Alex looked at Danny. "You guys can't blame Magneto for being careful." Alex turned his attention to MAgneto. "And all I know is he just wants to help, and I need his help." Alex rubbed his hand then grabbed Scott's hand away from his glasses. "So, come on, holster that thing, would you?"

Scott sighed, "I don't like it."

Danny walked over to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Look I know Alex needs help, but his powers are now developing. We can give him the help if we knew what to do except...' Danny stopped telepathicly talking to Scott.

Scott turned to Danny and sighed. 'We don't know what to do.'

"But your brother is right, Scott." Magneto said walking up to the three. "I'm not your enemy," he remover his helmet, "nor am I Charles. Very soon, you will see the truth."

Logan slid across the ground and hit a mountain of dirt. "Lose the battle? I don't get it, Charles." Logan got up and ran at Sabertooth. Sabertooth jumped onto Logan and made them roll down the mountain. Sabertooth landed on his back with Logan above him. Sabertooth held onto Logan's wrists and flipped them over then got kicked in the stomach. Sabertooth flew back and broke a tree while going through the air. Sabertooth hit the ground on his back then flipped and hit his stomach. Logan brought his claws out while Sabertooth was getting up. "I know about Magneto."

"Huh! Then you know I'm the one who belongs at his side, not you." Sabertooth said getting to his feet.

"You're right. Not me." Wolverine put his claws back in his hands then got punched in the face by Sabertooth. Logan went over the edge and hit the rock near the bottom of the island. Sabertooth walked to the edge and saw Logan unconscious. Sabertooth laughed for victory and heard the giant metal ball come. Sabertooth smiled as the ball floated in front of him and opened up. Sabertooth walked into the ball and had it take off. Logan opened his eyes and watched it fly off then turned his attention to the helicopter nearby.

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan came into the Institue and saw it was in a mess. "Voah, vat happened here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my word." Kitty said.

"This place is trashed." Evan said with Toad hopping in behind them.

Toad looked at the mess and said, "Aw, man! You guys live like slobs."

Kitty kept on walking forward while the other guys walked in other directions. "Storm! Storm!" Kitty called out. "Hey are you in here?" Mystique transformed herself from being a statue and got on the ledge. "Storm? Storm!"

Mystique jumped over everyone and landed in front of them. "She's out. Can I take a message?" She asked them while walking up to them with her arms crossed.

"Hey, if you're still here, then that means you're a loser, too!" Toad said laughing.

Mystique grabbed Toad by the shirt and angrily said, "Don't ever call me that!"

"Vat are you here for...mother?" Kurt asked Mystique.

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me," she threw Toad away from her, "especially not Magneto. After all I've done for him. So, I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone."

"Oh, you won't be alone." Logan said walking through the front of the Institute. "If Magneto got our friends," he moved the broken galls door away, "then we're going after him." He finished while walking towards the group.

"Good." Mystique said crossing her arms. "But I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

Logan glared at her and got close. "Then get your own ride." He looked at his team. "X-men lets go!" He walked away with Kurt, Evan, and Kitty following him. Toad stood next to Mystique and watched the X-men walk away.

"Oh, all right, fine!" Mystique pushed Toad to follow the others. "I expect to be consulted."

Everyone got on the helicopter that Wolverine brought back. Logan started it up and flew it out of the hanger right after the tennis court opened up making it able to fly out. "Welcome to the first flight test of the X-men Velocity." Logan said flying it to their destination.

Scott was outside looking over the ledge and remembering the plane accident when he was with his brother and parents. The plane got struck by lightning making it turn off balance. The side door slid open revealing two young boys with parachutes on and two adults behind them. The kids went back to hug their parents. Scott pulled themselves away from their parents and jumped out the plane with Alex. Alex came walking up to him and said, "Scott..." Scott got out of remembering his memory and looked at his brother. "Are you ok?" Alex asked him.

"I'm just...I don't know, remembering." Scott replied then looked at the sky when Alex was next to him.

"Yeah." Danny leaned against the wall and listened in to them while he was invisible. "Still happens to me often." The boys were flying to the ground being scared. Scott grabbed Alex's hand then pulled the cord for the parachute. Scott pulled his chord then heard a small crash with the plane. A small spark hit Scott's parachute and made it catch on fire.

"I hit the ground pretty hard. The hospital said that I was the only one who made it." Scott looked at Alex. "I wanted to be there for you Alex. Really I did. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it, you know? I got along alright." He looked at his brother and smiled then looked down. "My foster parents are pretty nice."

Alex started to rub his hands. "What's wrong?"

"My joints are on fire. I've been to a bunch of doctors, but nobody could tell me what it was." Alex looked at his hand then at his brother. "Until today, when I met Magneto. Now I know what I am."

"You know. I learned that the truth may sometimes be your enemy." Danny said walking up to them.

"There's some truth to that, Danny. But sometimes the truth is from the right people." Magneto said walking up to them. "I plan on helping everyone that needs it. Together we should embark upon a wonderous renaissance. I invite you two to be apart of it." He motioned for them to follow which they did. They walked back into the room where everyone was and saw Sabertooth there as well. "I built it right into the asteroid. Behold the next step in mutant evolution." He showed the closed round door in the wall.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak." He pulled out a giant gem from his pocket and held it up. "Well, they do exist. Once, believe to possess mystical properties, these stones actually emit a very distinctive radiation."

Danny shrugged when Alex said, "Hey, wait a minute! You mean you're gonna nuke us?"

"I'm going to evolve you!" Magneto said smiling at them. Danny shrugged and walked to the containment unit where Rogue was. "To finish your growth. No more pain, Alex, and no more hiding behind that visor, Scott. Danny," Danny stopped walking and turned his head slightly, "you will be able to get more powers that are hiding inside your body right now. All those powers that are dormant. There must be at least fifteen that are dormant. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

Danny kept on walking and stopped in front of Rogue. "All that power inside of me is not worth it." He whispered to himself.

Scott put his hand near his glasses then asks, "What about them? I want them released."

Magneto turned away and crossed his arms. "They will be, but after you've gone through the transformation. I wanted you to see what I am offering, and it is an offer, Scott and Danny. I won't force you guys to go through it." Magneto looks at Scott and Alex smiling.

"We're suppose to trust this thing works?" Scott asked. "You go through it then." He pointed at Magneto.

"I have." Magneto put his hands on his sides. "I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a real first hand demonstration." He turned his head and said, "Sabertooth." Sabertooth sighed then walked into the machine. "In a few moments he'll be merged. Reborn."

The helicopter/jet was flying through the air. It sped over the ground and made the ice crack a bit. "Oh, yeah! This thing cooks!" Wolverine said.

Toad heard a noise and said, "Hear that metal straining?" He closed his eyes. "We're breaking up, I know it!"

"Couldn't be." Toad opened his left eye slightly. "This crate's built without an ounce of metal." Making Toad open his other eye in surprise.

"None? That means we're flying in what, cheap plastic? I need an air sick bag." Toad covered his eyes in fear.

"I've got something huge on scanners. Asteroid M...436 miles and closing." Mystique said to them.

The door opened up and revealed Sabertooth with bigger muscles. He was now wearing no cape and shirt to cover his top. Magneto turned to the guys when Sabertooth roared. "Boys...it's time to reach your full potential." Magneto said pointing to the door.

Alex turned to Scott. "What do you think, Scott? I'm up to it but not without you." He said to Scott. Scott nodded and put his arm around Alex.

"What about you Danny? Are you going to join?" Magneto asked him.

Danny turned around and glared at Magneto. "No, I'm not going." He stepped away from the containment units and looked at all four of the containment units.

Magneto shook his head then said, "And now for the appreciative audience."

Danny looked at Scott in fear and sighed, "There must be a way to stop Scott."

Danny ran towards Scott and stopped in front of the door when he heard Jean yell, "Scott, no! Don't!"

'Scott, I know what Magneto is doing. This thing will alter your mind. Get out of there, please!' Xavier telepathicly said to Scott. Scott stopped walking and heard everything. Scott turned around and had the door slam shut on him.

"Too late, Charles." Magneto said to Xavier. "He's mine now."

'Danny, you have to go in there and get him out.' Jean telepathicly said to Danny.

Danny nodded and telepathicly said loud enough for his team. 'I'm on it.'

The machine started up while Scott tried to open the door. "We have to get out of here." Scott said.

A high squealing pitch came in and started to hurt their minds as Danny came in. Danny flew at them and tried to remove them but was getting zapped with them inside the machine. "Change that thought. They're both mine." Magneto said to Charles.

Rogue gasped and started to tear. "Come on Danny. You can make it." She whispered to herself.

The door opened showing two strong men walking through. The third figure came walking through looking the same as Danny had walked in. "Come...my world awaits you." Magneto said to the trio. Scott's and Alex's hair had been turnd completely white.

Jean gasps while Alex squeazes his hand. "Pain's gone." Alex said.

Magneto walked up to them and said to Alex, "And you shall be called Havok." He turned to Scott and said, "Go on, Scott. Shoe us the color of your eyes. Scott removed the glasses and showed everyone his eyes. "Another benefit to your enhancement...your minds...they're purged with useless emotion. You should have a clear perspective of our dominates rule here on earth."

An alarm went off making Sabertooth look at the situation. "Air craft!" Sabertooth yelled.

"Really?" Magneto turned around. "Let's see who it is." He opens the metal doors above and stuck his hand out. He tried to bring the aircraft in and felt it not move at all. "No metal." He turned to Charles who just shrugged. Rogue and Danny look at each other. "Boys...defend us." Scott and Alex walk out to the ledge while Danny walked up to Rogue smiling.

Danny winked at her making her gasp in surprise. Jean and Storm were too busy to notice Danny walking to Rogue since they were too busy watching Scott and Alex leave. Danny grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her out. They smile at each other then look around. 'This might be hard, but I know we can pull this off.' Danny telepathicly told her. The plane crashed on the runway and slides right into the main room. The jet stops making everyone on the jet come out getting into battle stance.

Mystique pocked her head out of the top and said, "Knock, knock."

"Mystique! You never could take no for an answer." Magneto said while Mystique jumped at him. She kicked him three times making him fly back a bit.

Rogue took off her gloves and said, "Mind giving meh a lift?"

Danny chuckled, "Not a bit." He grabbed her and turned them invisible. He flew above the Brotherhood and dropped Rogue right on top of Pietro.

Wolverine jumped onto the top of the containment unit and cut the wires making everyone free. "Where's the X-jet?" He asked Charles.

"Observation deck. That way!" Charles said pointing behind Logan.

"Gather there!" Logan yelled then got crashed on by Sabertooth.

The three cover themselves from the dust. "Storm, Rogue...Wait where is Rogue?" Charles asked making everyone turn to her and Danny. 'Rogue, I need you to go with Storm to prepare the jet.' He said telepathicly. Rogue got off of Pietro and ran with Storm to the Blackbird. "Jean, lets find Scott and Alex."

Blob was running at Kurt yelling from the top of his lungs. "A body in motion..." Kurt teleports behind Blob and kicks him, "stays in motion." Blob hits the wall hard and falls to the ground losing consciousness. Avalanche stomps on the ground and makes it shake bad. Evan loses his balance and falls onto the ground. He rubs his head and sees rocks about to fall on him when Kitty cam from the ground and pulled him with her. Lance sees that happens and starts to wonder where they are. Kitty and Evan appear from the ground right in front of him, and Evan kicks Lance right on the chest making Lance hit the wall and drift into unconssciousness with Blob.

Mystique jumps back and dodges to metal bars coming at her. She turns around and see the metal bars coming back. She jumps out of the way making the metal bars destroy a collum. Magento swing his foot at her making her jump back a bit. Magneto brings the metal bars to him and shot them at Mystique. Mystique tries to block it but see Toad grab one of the bars with his hand and the other bar with his tongue. Mystique jumps and swings her foot at Magneto only to get hit by a metal thing making her fly back into the enhancer. Magneto's eyes widen in panic. "No! My enhancer. Get out of there." Magneto said and flew in after her.

Sabertooth kicks Logan in the gut. Wolverine flies back and hits the ground a little hard. Logan get up and dodges Sabertooth's foot from stomping on him. Logan punches Sabertooth making Sabertooth near the wall. Toad smiles evilly and throws a metal rod at an electrical panel. Sabertooth saw the rod and jumped out of the way when the panel exploded. Evan looks at Pietro who was lying on the ground and shook his head. "You seariously got to pay attention to your surroundings." Evan looked up and saw Danny floating there.

"You try to see if you can do anything else. I got to help Jean and the Professor." Danny flew off while Evan ran to see if anything else needs to be taken cared of.

Blob and Avalanche got up from the ground and felt the ground shake. "Enough with the tremors, man." Fred said.

"That ain't me. This rock's cracking up!" Lance said. The guys look up and saw the pipes were cracking.

Jean started to remove the rocks that were holding Scott and Alex underneath. 'Scott are you all right?' The Professor asked telepathicly.

'Please Scott.' Jean telepathicly said worried.

Toad jumped from his spot to avoid a rock crashing on him. He lands in front of Avalanche and Blob and said, "Now let's make like a Toad and hop to it."

"Hey, which side are you on, Toad?" Avalanche asked a little angry.

"The side that wants to live. Now come on." Toad hopped to where the blocked exit was.

Blob and Avalnche start running to the exit. "Coming through!" Blob yelled making Storm step aside. Blob crashed with the blocked wall and made a path for everyone to get out.

Storm looked at people running by and said, "Get aboard the jet, quickly." She pointed down the hall for Kurt, Evan, and Kitty to run down.

Rogue looked at Danny then ran to Storm. "Scott and his brother are still burried, and Wolverine's got his hands full.

"Go!" Storm told her. Rogue ran off while Storm twirled around into a small tornado.

Sabertooth grabbed Wolverine by the neck and slammed him into a collum. Sabertooth growled then felt himself get picked up off the ground and was crashed right into the wall by the tornado. Jean moved a couple more rocks then saw a blst come out of the debris. Scott and Alex came out coughing stuff dust out. Danny landed next to Jean and looked at the two. "You and the other...you're ruining everything!" Scott yelled at Jean and the Professor. "This was out chance to unite, all of us."

"Unite? For what, Scott? And at what cost?" Jean asked angrily. "Look at what Magneto did to you!"

"He's helped me. We're evolved. Show them, Danny. We don't need any more training." Scott said to them.

Scott felt his feet get stuck on the ground and looked at Danny. "You really think that this is what she's talking about? You blasted your friends with your powers, man." Danny said walking up to him. "How are we united if you did that?"

"They don't understand." Alex said walking up to Danny then felt his feet get stuck as well. "What are you doing?" He asked raising his voice at Danny. "We're the future."

"Really, Scott?" Jean asked Scott. "I mean, are you the future? Because if you are, I don't want any part of it." Jean starts to walk away from the group.

"The guys look at the Professor as he says, "You're right. Mutants shouldn't be divided, but we didn't draw the line. Magneto did, and you just crossed over it." The Professor turned his wheel chair around and went away from Scott and Alex.

Danny looked at the guys and shook his head. "Man, what was I thinking?" Scott asked them.

The Profeesor came right next to Wolverine and heard, "What about the boys?"

"They'll do what they must." Charles said plainly and kept on going with Wolverine following.

Danny looked at the guys and asked, "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Scott and Alex look at Danny. "There's only one thing to do. We have to destroy this place." Scott said.

Alex nodded his head and looked at Danny. "We have to do it, but where should we destroy this place?" Alex asked.

Danny looked down the hall then said, "We have to do it outside. There's no other way. We've been given an improvement on our powers so we'll use them in the one way that we know how." Danny grabbed the guys wrists and teleports them to the icy ground outside. They look up and see the X-jet flying down near the guys so they would be picked up.

The hatch door opens up showing Rogue and Jean. "Danny!" Rogue yells.

"Scott!" Jean yells then moves when the Blackbird shakes. Rogue and Jean grab the side walls so they wouldn't fall while Wolvewrine drove it way from where the Asteroid was breaking apart. The jet hits the ground a little hard making the guys turn their heads up when two metal balls leave the Asteroid.

"Ready Bro?" Scott asked turning his head to Alex.

"Oh yeah!" Alex said the got his hands flared up and fired at the asteroid with Scott.

"Time to check this out now." Danny whispered then let his Ghostly wail loose from his mouth while firing his ecto-beams from his hands. 'I need more power.' He thought to himself then white ecto blasts from his eyes making his green ecto blasts from his hands turn white as well. The asteroid blew up from the power the boys gave making a sound wave hit turning them back to their normal selves. The guys groaned and fell down for losing the power they had. "There goes most of my powers that I never got to use." Danny whispered to himself then got on his two feet.

Jean walked over to Scott and said, "Easy, Scott. I'm here." Sheput a hand on his shoulder then pulled out his glasses.

"Jean, is everyone ok?" Scott asked her with his eyes shut.

"See for yourself." She put the glasses on him.

He opened his eyes and saw Jean. He looked over and saw everyone standing there minus his brother and Danny. "I'm sorry, all of you. Professor, I just...You know I...I just made some bad choices."

"More like misinformed choices." Charles said coming up to him with Wolverine. "But we owe you our lives." Storm walked next to Charles and crossed her arms. "All three of you."

The X-men gathered around the group and smiled at each other. Rogue put her arms around Danny and kissed him passionately. "So much for Havok, huh?" Alex asked his brother making Danny and Rogue turn their heads at them.

"Yeah." Scott chuckled. "Ah, the white hair looked lousy on you, anyway." He put his hand through his brother's hair.

"Hey, Scott, if nothing else, at least I have my brother back. And that what really matters to me." Alex said looking at his brother.

"Yeah," Scott put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "me, too. And I promise, nothing is ever going to split us up again." They hug each other with smiles on their faces.

Danny let go of Rogue and smiled at her. They started to float up into the air which made Rogue look down. "Wha..."

Danny put a finger on her mouth. "I was able to keep two of my powers this time. Telekinesis and teleportation will be useful for us in a couple ways, but I don't think the others should know about them until we get back to the Institute."

"Then how are you hiding this?" She asked him curiously.

"My powers might have been turned back to normal, and I might never know what they were, but my cloning was able to advance a little more when the waves hit me." They looked down and saw themselves on the ground with everyone else. "Let's enjoy a flight back to the Institute just the two of us." He grabbed her hand and flew to the Institute. He pulled her into bridal style and picked up the speed a bit.

"Cause that's what we do. We're the X-men." The Professor said which Rogue and Danny heard while flying away.

"There is so much truth to that." Rogue said then kissed Danny's cheek.

**All right season 1 is complete, and now I am handing it over to Raven'sRage. So he/she can start season two. I might add on how Bobby, Jubilee, and the others had joined the team, or I might not add that. Let's just say that I am glad that I finished season 1. I am not saying the story is complete either yet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Danny Phantom or X men evolution. I am bringing this back guys.**

A soccer game was going on, the score is tied with eleven seconds to go. The ball gets kicked into the air and gets hit by one of the girl's head. The ball flies to Jean, and Jean tries to get pass the girl in front of her. "And with seven seconds to go the ball is passed to Bayville High's star striker Jean Grey." She gets passed the girl in front of her and goes for the goal.

"Alright Jean go for the goal." Scott yells. "All the way Jean. Run. Shoot." He, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan get up and start cheering her on more. Jean moves to the left a bit to avoid getting the ball taken from her then to the left then jumps over the third one.

"She shoots." Jean fires the ball and curves it into the goal. "And it's good, and that the game as bayville heads to the semi-finals." Jean jumps into the air with joy and puts her arms around her two friends/teammates and walks with them to the side of the field. Scott and the others get up from their seat and go talk to Jean.

Scott gets through the crowd and says, "Jean, you were fantastic..."

"Hey Jean way to go." Duncan said getting close to Jean. He hugs her for a second then continues, "You squashed them like bugs on a sidewalk."

The others caught up and heard that. "Hm, that Duncan." Kitty said while Scott's eyebrows started twitching. "He knows just what a girl wants to hear." Evan looked at Kitty raising his right eyebrow at her while keeping a straight face of annoyance for Duncan.

"Thanks Duncan. Yeah, everyone played really well today." Jean told him while having her hands together in the front.

"Jean," Scott started catching Jean's attention, "we're taking off." He pointed behind him. "You riding or walking?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

She looked at Scott and said, "Oh Scott, that's ok. Uh, Duncan is driving me home." She motioned her hand to Duncan which made Scott get even more angry at Duncan.

"Yeah. Hey Summers, maybe we'll even get lost along the way." Duncan said then walked away with his hand on Jean''s shoulder.

"With you that's pretty much expected." Scott said annoyed with the other three standing behind him.

Danny was standing on one of the buildings invisible with a smile on his face. 'Ah, Jean did a good job at the game. Too bad I wasn't there to see it.' He saw Scott's car and smiled then looked behind it. His eyes widen as a car was driving through with twelve cop cars coming behind it. 'I do not like where this is going.' Danny watch Scott move to the other lane which made the car pass by with the cop cars following. The car got onto the highway and slid over to the side when the guy saw the road block in front of him. The care hit the railing and was leaning over the side of the hichway. He saw Kitty, Kurt, and Scott on the road in the road which made Danny groan. 'I hate these types of thing happening around news cameras.' He jumps off the building and flies to the wreck.

The vehicle falls off the road, and Kurt teleports into the vehicle, grabs the guy, and teleports out without being noticed. Scott moved his glasses down and fires his beam out of his eyes and hit the car making it barely miss the school bus below it which Danny had just noticed. The kids ran out of the school bus while Kurt teleported back underneath the bridge from anyone's view. He pushed the man to the open area and saw the man get caught. Kitty and Scott got to the side of the building while Kurt teleported next to them. Kitty grabbed them and pulled them into the building. Danny saw them disappear and smiled. He made clones of himself and went to Scott's car. He made the car invisible and pulled the car out of the place into an area where it was clear. Danny saw the others come out of the building and made himself visible. He smiled, "You guys got lucky that time."

They turn their attention to Danny and sigh in relief. "For a second there, I thought it was someone else."

"Yeah, like, you scared us for a second." Kitty said smiling at him. "Rogue sure got a good boyfriend." She climbed into the car with Kurt teleporting in the back.

Scott gives him a thumbs up. "Thanks for the save Danny, and double thanks for getting my car out of that area as well."

Danny chuckled, "Just make sure no one's around when you pull out of the alley. You don't want to raise suspision."

Scott smirked and got in the car. "Will do. You need a ride?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I have to go do something at the library really quick before meeting Rogue. I'll see you guys around." He waved goodbye to them and flew off hearing them say goodbye.

"Danny sure knows ven to arrive on time ven it comes to situation like dat." Kurt said while Scott pulled out of the alley.

Scott nodded in agreement. "It seems we owe Danny again."

"I'm thinking of telling Rogue what he did for us." Kitty said making the others smirk.

Back at the Institute, Rahne Sinclair or Wolfsbane was running through the yard chasing after a frisbee. She turns into a wolf and jumps to catch it in her mouth. She runs back across the yard while Roberto or Sunspot jumps onto his hand then jumps onto his feet. He turns around and looks at Jubililation Lee or Jubilee and Amara or Magma. The girls giggle at his intentions which made him turn around and smile. He jumps into the air and activates his mutant power and lands on the ground. He jumps into the air again and accidentally ran into Jamie Madrox or Multiple. Jamie flew back a bit with an apple in his mouth. Roberto groans while putting a hand on his head. He looks up at Jamie and sees four of him. Bobby Drake or Iceman was running down the yard after a baseball and saw it going right to the fountain. He fired his ice and made it curve up and back. The ball hits th ice and rolls up into the air. He catches the ball and turns around with the ball in his hand. He throws the ball, and Sam Guthrie or Cannonball chased after. He saw it was a little far ahead of himself so he uses his mutant power and catches the ball while breaking througha brick wall. He holds up the ball while standing on the other side of the brick wall. Tabitha Smith or Boom Boom looked at Jubilee, Magma, and Ray Crisp or Bezerker talking to each other. She blew into her hand and flicked a small time bomb at them. The little bomb goes off as a blincing light on them, and she starts laughing at them.

"So those are the new recruits." Logan said looking out the window of te Institute. "Hn, looks like we got our hands full."

"Yes, a spirited bunch but good kids." Charles said while the three got mad at Tabitha. Amara lit her hands up on fire. "I'm afraid it's going to be more difficult this term to keep a lid on things." The three start firing at Tabitha which made Tabitha back up and avoid them shooting their powers at her. "And to maintain our emniminity."

A giant fireball goes across the front of the Institute. "Not to mention our buildings. We're definitely going to be needing more instructors and maybe a couple of tanks." Wolverine said turning his attention to Charles instead of the incidents going on in front of the Institute.

"Charles," the men turn to Storm walking into the room, "excuse me, but I think you may find this interesting." She grabs a remote and presses the power button. The three turn to the small tv in the room.

"I witnessing accounts are conflicting, but all agree that the call falling was somehow deflected by this strange red flash." The screen changes to the accident happening at the bridge. "Its source is still a mystery."

"Scott." Charles said out loud.

Scott pulled the car up to the front of the Institute and got out with Kurt and Kitty. "Maybe ve shouldn't mentioned vat happened to anyone. You dink?" Kurt asked while handing Kitty's bag to her. Scott walked around to the other end and walked up with them to the front.

"Well we could just keep quiet about it for a while, like, say forever." Kitty said. The three saw Wolverine, Storm, and Charles on the front porch staring at the three a little angry. "Or we can blame it all on Kurt."

"Hey." Kurt said back.

"Scott, I need to speak with you alone in my office." Charles said then turned around with his wheel chair and left with Scott following him.

Wolverine walked up to Kitty and Kurt and narrowed his eyebrows. "I know Scott will explain what happened, but where's Phantom? Did you see him ealier?" He asked them with his crossed over his chest.

Kitty gulped, "Yeah, we saw him earlier right when we left the accident so we couldn't be caught." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Wolverine sighed while Storm said, "He left early this morning and didn't meet the new mutants this morning like you guys did."

"Vell he did say someding about volunteering to help vid da new supplies dis morning. Now he's getting someding from da libraray den vill meet Rogue a little later." Kurt said as Danny made himself visible behind Kurt. Kurt frowned, "He's right behind me."

Danny put an arm around Kurt's neck. "You got that right." He said pulling out a history book.

"Uh Danny, you might want, like, to explain first." Kitty told him.

"Why did you not meet them this morning, bub, and I hope you do not include me on this little excuse of yours." Wolverine said a little upset.

Storm narrowed her eyes. "We told you three days ago Danny to meet with them like Scott and Jean did. Why did you disobey orders?"

He looked at Wolverine and Storm and removed his arm off of Kurt. "I know I didn't meet them this morning, but I volunteered a week before they were even known to come here. The teacher who needed help has gotten a pain in his left knee and needed someone to help him. He knew the supplies would be arriving today. I volunteered to help out. Scott volunteered as well, but he had to call it off since he had something else to do. He had no one else helping him, and Scott already felt bad enough for not helping out."

Storm nodded, and Wolverine sighed. "I can't argue to that. You get off the hook this time, but you owe them a small show in the Danger Room later on this week, bub."

"Oh man, I hate the Danger Room." Danny crossed his arms and teleported into the hallway. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Scott's door. 'I wonder how he's doing.'

Scott was watching his brother's video of Alex surfing on the waves. "Okay right here. Okay look." The camera changes view when the wave is over Alex. Alex rode the wave while inside it. The real Alex typed for the video to be paused and said, "Trophied it. Your little bor can't be beat in the pipeline man."

"Pft, yeah right. Who are you surfing against, little girls?" Scott asked his brother.

"Heh, no little girls in the semi-pros dude. Next year, I might even go pro." Alex said while grabbing his collar.

Scott got caught off guard by that statement. "Well, uh, I guess that means that you will not be joining us here at the Institute for a while."

"Well, that's gonna have to wait. I don't know Scott." Danny shook his head and kept on listening. "This whole thing about being a mutant is you know."

Scott smiled, "Yeah, it takes a while to get use to."

Alex turned around and fired some energy from his finger. The door slammed shut, and Alex looked back at Scott. "But having all these powers is kinda cool. I'm starting to get the hang of it you know. Although yesterday in the cafeteria I pointed at an enchilada, and it blew up."

"Scott started laughing a bit while saying, "I hate it when that happens."

"Yeah, it's kind of tough to keep the old blasters a secret."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Scott smiled at Alex.

"Well, I have to be going bro. I'll chat with you later sometime."

"I'll be looking forward to it." The video screen turns off, and Scott sighs in defeat.

"He's not going to be coming huh?" Danny asked leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

Scott looked up in quick motion and relaxed when he saw Danny. "Yeah, he's going to go pro on surfing."

Danny shook his head. "Hey, maybe he'll come later, but I see that's not the only thing bothering you."

Scoot raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, you mean the accident earlier."

"I'm talking about Jean." He stated which caught Scott off guard. "I didn't see her with you guys earlier. I'm guessing that she went with that loser Duncan."

Scott sighed and got out of the chair. "Yeah, she did. I don't what I'm doing wrong here. I thought she and I had a connection, but ever since the incident with Magneto it seems that we've been drifting apart." Scott sighed and dropped down on his bed. "I don't know what I did wrong."

Danny shook his head. "The honest thing is that she forgave you. After the incident she focused more on school and tried to get Bayville High's soccer team to the top. She's been busy and probably thinks that she need to hang out with some people that aren't mutants. Plus, I might not be an expert, but I know she likes you. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You mean it?" Scott asked getting up off his back.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but don't let your emotions control you. It could lead to something bad, and it probably could ruin your life."

Scott smile and got off the bed. "Thanks man. You want to do something?"

Danny shook his head. "Sorry Scott, I have to go meet Rogue right now. We'll do something tomorrow after school." He starts walking away then stops. "Oh yeah, you're goung to her game. Luckily I'm going to be there. How about the Saturday?"

Scott chuckled, "Sounds good to me." Danny nodded and walked through Scott's door. 'Thanks Danny. I really needed some cheering up.'

The next day at school in the gym Scott was up near the top of the bleachers with a book in his lap. He was reading the book when his friend nudged him in the leg to look up. Scott looked up and saw Jean walking this way looking around. He got up and waved to her and smiled when she waved back, but he frowned when he saw Duncan get up waving to her. 'Oh great, she's going to be with Duncan again.' He sat back down when she got up next to Duncan and sat down with him.

Kurt and Evan were sitting a few bleachers behind Scott in the next line. Kurt threw a paper airplane and watched it fly pass Scott over to the Brotherhood. Todd shoots his tongue at the fly three times and jumps on his feet on the third shot. He turns to his team and says, "Man this bombs, yo. Even the flies think they're better than us." He scratches his right arm.

"Uh yeah," Blob starts while Toad walks over to lean on the wall, "I don't even know what we're doing at school anyway."

"But we do know what Lance is doing here." Pietro says while getting off the wall. "He like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree." He finishes while Toad and Blob are laughing and while Lance was taking the tooth pick out of his mouth. He flicks it away when Pietro continues, "K-i-s-s..."

"Ow!" Toad says right when Lance hit him in the arm just barely missing Pietro.

Rogue walks by the Brotherhood while Danny just stops and stares at them. "What are you guys talking about?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Pietro runs up to Danny and puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We're talking about Lance's love life."

Danny removes Pietro's hand. "Don't want to know about that right now. I got other troubles to deal with."

He starts walking away while Toad said, "He likes Kitty, yo." Danny stops walking and turns his gaze to them.

Danny chuckled, "Don't do anything stupid to impress her Lance, or I'll come after you." He walks away and sits next to Rogue who was talking to a new girl, Risty, about the school and other things.

Lance got off of leaning against the wall and walks over to Kitty while Toad was trying to clean out his ear. The guys watch him pick a guy up behind Kitty and move him out of the way. He sits down behind Kitty and puts his head near her. "Oh, hey Kitty, didn't see you there."

She glances at Lance with a bored look on her face. "Oh look, it's the walking rictor scale. Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere." LAnce looks at his guys who were laughing at him.

"And now everyone, let's give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new principle, Mr. Edward Kelly." The guy says while Edward gets up from his seat.

The two shake hands while everyone is either cheering, clapping, or looking bored. Lance smiled and closed his left hand which made the earth start to shake. The new Principle falls on his back while Kitty turns around and looks at Lance who stops making it shake. She turns back around and giggles which made Lance cheer silently. "Hey Kitty, want to see some real shaking?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him while the ground started to shake even more than before. The score board hanging on the top of the gym starts coming loose more and more. The cord breaks, and the electronic score board falls down right above Principle Edward. He ducks down to avoid major collision, but Jean moves it with her mind just in time to have it go over the other teachers.

Kitty looks at the accident a little surprised and turned to Lance. "Lance get a clue ok." She turns around angrily while Lance sighs in defeat.

The new principle get up and adjusts his glasses. "Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" He asks which made some of the students laugh. "Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that filling the vacume for Priciple Darkholme is not an easy job, but it is a challenge to which I am looking forward. With that, I hope it brings the theme to the new semester, meeting new challenges. You know most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us." He picks up the microphone off the podium and continues, "And that's a mistake."

'No kidding.' Danny thought to Rogue which made her chuckle a bit.

"Because I'll wager that some of us here has some unique talents. Some speciel gift, some special ability that makes us stand out from the crowd. With that said I want your second priority to be...supporting the girl's soccer team for the championship!" Everyone starts cheering from the crowd. "And that means I want everyone of you to turn out tonight for the big pre-game rally. Can we count on you?" Everyone starts cheering louder than earlier which makes him smile.

After school Danny was outside walking his way to Scott and stopped when he saw Lance from the conner of his eye. "Lance just forget it!" Kitty yells which makes Danny sigh and turn around to them.

"Kitty, I said that I'm sorry for the screboard thing." Lance crosses his arms. "Come on. Don't be mad."

"Lance," She starts walking away, "you can be such a loser sometimes."

He grabs Kitty's wrist. "Lance, what did I tell you about earlier?" Danny asked while walking up to them with Scott right next to him.

Kitty frees herself from Lance's grip. "Alvers, you better listen to Danny."

"Yeah, well go recharge your batteries goggle boy, and you stay out of my business Goth lover." Lance said getting closer to them with a smirk on his face. "This is between me and her."

"You did not just insult me for having Rogue as my girlfriend." Danny said getting angry at Lance having his eyes glow green. "Plus, this is our business now."

"Yeah, it's our businees not hers." Scott said lowering his glasses a bit.

"Go ahead Summers." Lances said pushing Scott back while walking back a bit. "Let's see those eye blast me through the fence right here, right now." He pointed to the ground with a determined look on his face.

He was about to lower his glasses when Kitty ran up to him saying, "Scott, don't let him bait you. He knows we can't do that stuff right out in the open."

"She's right, dude." Danny said looking around with them. "I would love to see you get beat up Lance, but we rather not do that. Let's go Kitty." Danny led the other two away and got in the car with them. Danny looks at Scott worringly and says, "Scott, do you see what I meant earlier?"

Scott's eyebrows rise a bit in realization. "I guess that I better sya thanks for getting me out of that before I did something to regret. If there is one thing we need to control, we need to control our anger. I can't believe that I almost blasted him right there."

"I would have done it too man, but I luckily remembered my surroundings before doing something right there."

"Show off." Scott mumbled which made Kitty and Danny chuckled as he smirked.

Later that night the gang plus Charles were all sitting on the front row while the players' names were being called out. The grou starts smiling while Kurt cheers Jean when her name is called. Charles smiles at them and looks back on the field. People started to chant out loud while the Principle Edward walked out onto the field with his hand up for the people to get quiet. "In appreciation for the team spirit that has brought us all the way to tonight's championship game. We like to present our school mascot, the Bayville Hawke." He motions everyone's attention to the tarp being removed. A golden hawk is shown to everyone then lights up for everyone out there. The fireworks start going off while he says, "Now, let the game begin!"

"The game is on our way while..." A tongue comes out of nowhere and grabs the microphone from the booth. "Hey give me that."

The tongue comes up to the top and drops the microphone in Lance's hand. "Scuse me folks." Jean stops running with the ball and hears, "Hey, can I have your attention up here?" He waves his hand, and everyone looks at him.

"Lance?" Kitty asked surprised.

"What's he up to?" Scott asked getting up from his seat.

Danny cracked his knuckles. "I don't know, but I do get a feeling this is not going to be pretty." He blinked making his eyes glow green.

Pietro sped up and moved one of the spotlights right on top of the anoucer box. The Brotherhood stood behind Lance while he made the announcement. "That's better. My name's Lance; I also call myself Avalanche, because I'm a mutant."

"He wouldn't." Scott narrowed his eyebrows and sat back down.

Danny looked at Scott and asked, "What's the one way to push you around?"

"Oh man, ve are going to be in trouble." Kurt panicked.

"Just stay strong and listen." Danny narrowed his eyebrows.

"That's right. Me, Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. Born different." Kitty gasps at what Lance is doing. "You might call breached."

"I can't believe he's doing this." Kitty said.

"Hey you get down from there." The announcer said while climbing up the ladder.

Toad got up in his face. "Sorry y'all, mutants only." He shot mucus in the guy's face while laughing at him.

"You see there's lots of mutants at Bayville High. Scott Summers over there," Lance pointed at the group, "he's one, and so is Jean Grey, your soccer star, and also most of their palls at the Xavier Institute, which kind of is a school for weirdo mutant nerds. I personally like to say Danny happens to be the most powerful of them all."

"Man, we're busted big time." Rogue said then looked at Danny. "Are you alright?"

Danny glanced at her. "You think any of us are?" She nodded in agreement.

"Now being mutant means we have these special powers we can use to make improvements. For instance, we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were farther apart." Lance stuck his hand out and started to split the field in two. "And we thought the new Principle better have a little perspective on his student body." Pietro ran to the Principle then started going in circles around him over and over. The principle started to panic when he started to fly into the air by Pietro's speed.

Scott got up and grabbed his bag. "Sorry Professor, cat's out of the bag."

The group walked off while Danny jumped over the railing. 'Storm we need you.' The Professor thought while turning his back to everyone.

"Another thing, we think that mascot totally reeks." Lance says while Blob was walking up the bleachers to tear it down. He dented the scxoreboard majorly and grabs the mascot off of it. A blast hits the mascot, and it flies at the school exploding on contact from the top.

"Huh?" Blob turned around and looked at the X-men on the field. "Hey, where's the Ghost Boy?"

"Alright Lance, you want it all out in the open. Let's put it out there." Cyclops told him.

"I've been waiting for this." Lance smiled and jumped off the building. He ran at Scott and started doing hand to hand combat. Spyke shot his spikes at the satlite dish and destroyed it while Kitty took care of the tape in the camera.

Danny tapped Blob's shoulder and smiled. Blob turned around and heard, "You know Blob. You might be tough, but you are very stupid for putting your guard down." Danny grabbed Blob's shirt and made his eyes and hands glow green. Blob's eyes widen a bit when Danny blasts his with full force. Blob fell through the Bleachers and growled when he landed on the ground.

Jean grabbed Quicksilver with her mind and threw him at Blob. He hit Blob in the back and bounced off a few feet. Blob growled and started to grab the bleachers while standing himself up. The people started to scream while Rogue took off one of her gloves. "Ah'm about to feel big and stupid if you know what Ah mean." She touched Blob's arm and started to suck some of his energy out of his body. Blob collapsed onto the ground when she let go.

Toad grabs a purse and chuckles out loud. He get tackled in just a second by Kurt. "Stick to catching bugs Toad." Kurt tells him then kicks Toad in the stomach. Toad flies back and hits the bleachers hard.

Lance puts his hands on the ground and makes the earth shake. Cyclops fire his beam and barely misses Avalanche but did succeed in making him stop an earthquake from happening. Storm came flying in over the school grounds and made it start to rain in the area. Everyone looked at each other and were in the after effects of what just happened. Danny and Rogue stood next to each other and glanced at Kitty holding Lance then at Quicksilver and Blob recovering from the fight. Nightcrawler walked by with Toad over his shoulder who was starting to regain consciouness. Scott held onto Jean while she went to him for comfort with her teams' backs to her. Storm came flying down and looked at the Professor. "Good work Storm." He said.

"Yes, but no down pour can make people forget what they have seen here." She turns have way and points at the incident. "The secret is out."

"Perhaps not if I can alter their memory from what's happen." Spyke and Storm stared at him surprised.

"No! There are too many. Even your mind could not with stand such a strain."

"I really have no choice." He put his fingers to his head and started to alter everyone's memory except for the X-men and the Brotherhood. He stopped when he hit everyone then saw the principle and sent the transmission to him only to stop when his mind started to strain.

"Charles!" Storm yelled while he blacked out. "Danny! I need you to help me get him to the infermury back at the Institute. The rest of you get back quickly." Danny nodded and grabbed one end of the wheel chair while Storm grabbed the other side. They took off to the Institute leaving the others behind.

A couple hours later Charles woke up from his unconscious state. He looked up and saw Scott, Danny, Logan, and Ororo standing in front of him. He put his hand to his head, and Logan walked up to him sayinig, "Easy there Charles, teake it slow. You threw your brain into overload."

"But it worked." Ororo said. Charles turned to Storm. "Eye witnesses believe that the Hawk's exploding fireworks caused all the damage."

"What about the broadcast? How much got out?" Charles asked them.

"None." Everyone looks at Logan. "Seems there was some kind of weird magnetic interferance that knocked it off the air just seconds before."

"Magnetic?" Charles asked a little surprised. "Hm, could it be that he's still alive?"

"Magneto? I wouldn't doubt it." Wolverine answered.

"Anyway, I guess we're back under wrap like we should be. I'm sorry Professor." Scott said then shook his head. "Like you said, the world isn't ready to learn about us."

"I'm afraid not Scott." Storm sits down on the bed while Charles continues, "Hopefully Lance and the others come to realize that as well. My only concern is Principle Kelly. I was inside his mind when I blacked out, and I'm not sure that I finish the job."

Danny went into thought and said, "Well if he knows then he knows. He can't do anything to prove that we're mutants, and we won't do anything to prove it as well. He probably won't like what we are, but he would hide it since he can't really do anything about anyway."

Scott raised an eyebrow at Danny. "When did you get so smart?"

Danny shrugged, "Hey, when I actually do my work I actually do well on my tests and quizzes. I guess that I started to become smart when I stopped focusing on my powers and showing them off to everyone. Plus, I haven't heard from Plasmius since the last incident, and it worries me a bit."

Charles nodded in agreement. "I worry sometimes as well, but I'm glad that you're not chasing around the world to find him. It would waste your time since he is like you." He smiled and said, "I need to talk with Danny alone for a couple minutes."

The others nodded and walk out of the room. Danny looked at Charles and sighed, "I did try searching for him and found him in Wisconsin. I didn't leave because it's not worth it."

Charles nodded, "At least we know where he is right now, but it seems a little too obvious for him if he was hiding."

"I never said he was hiding."

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Danny narrowed his eyebrows. "It seemed a little too easy to find him. I don't know what he's up to, but I will find out when the time is right."

Charles closed his eyes and said, "Agreed, but I never met the man yet and same goes with the others minus the Brotherhood."

"Anything else?" Danny asked cautiously.

Charles nodded, "Yes, as you know Scott and Jean are the two longest students I have with you coming in third. I need help with the new mutants, and you three will help out even when we start getting new instructors. I know that you are one of the most powerful mutants here Danny, and I'm glad that you know the right thing to do with your powers, but you still don't have full control over your new powers that are developing. What gets me is that your powers are growing even more powerful when you have only been here a few months."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I know, but I don't know why I'm becoming this powerful in such a short amount of time."

"Let's just keep this to us for now. Did you tell anyone else besides Rogue?" Charles asked him. Danny shook his head. "Good. I exppected you to tell Rogue since you two are together, but I want you to not show how powerful you are to the others including Jean and Scott. They'll probably find out sooner than the others, but you need to let time go at its own pace."

Danny nodded. "Alright Professor. When do we start working?"

"After the next two weeks, everything should have calmed down by then."

Danny nodded and smiled, "Good to know Professor, and you better get some sleep for that head of yours needs its rest."

Charles chuckled, "I'll see you later Danny."

Danny nodded and walked out of the room. Storm and Logan walk back into the room while Danny walks away with Scoot walking with him. "Do I have to ask?" Scott asked Danny which made Danny chuckle.

Danny looked at Scott and said, "We're going to help train the new mutants in a couple weeks."

Scott's eyebrows raise in surprise. "That's it? I thought you guys were talking about something more than that."

"We did. We talked about Plasmius, and that's about it."

Scott stopped walking and asked, "You found him, huh?"

Danny nodded and turned around. "I did, but I'm still not going after him."

Scott smiled, "Good to know."

**I'm back on this story now everyone. I hope that you liked this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

"Yes, our girls had a winning soccer season." The Principle said to everyone in the theater. "They fought like a team. They played like a team, and they respected each other like teammates." Principle Kelly picked up the MVP trophy and continued, "And it's those teammates that unanimously voted their choice for this year's most valuable player award, Jean Grey!"

The crowd starts cheering on Jean Grey, and Jean was shocked that she got the award then smiled and got up from her seat. "Way to go Jean." Scott said to himself. Evan put his fingers in his mouth and whistle really loud which made Kitty back off and put her finer in her ear to stop the ringing.

Risty just started to cheer with Rogue sitting next to her with Danny next to Rogue. "Way to go darling. Yeah! Wahoo! Jean!" Risty looks at Jean who has just stopped clapping. "Is that anyway to support you house mate?" Risty asked elbowing Rogue in the arm.

Rogue looks at Risty and says, "Perky Jean got enough people gushing over her." She turns her head away from Risty and glances at Danny who looked at her with a sad smile. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Ah'm not jealous about anything."

Danny shrugged, "I didn't say anything...yet."

"Uh huh, Ah'll keep that in mind." She smiles at him then frowns when turning her attention back to Jean. Danny sighs and keeps on clapping.

Jean grabs the MVP trophy from Principal Kelly and looks out at the crowd with a smile. "Uh, thank you Principle Kelly, and I want to thank all of you..."

'Yeah Jean, ride that popularity train for all it's worth.' Jean heard inside her mind which caught her off guard. Rogue looked up surprised. 'Why is she looking at me?'

"Um...um...sorry, I want to uh..."

'Hm, stay cool Jean. Don't get stressed.' She looked at Scott who had his right hand on his chin.

'Come on. You can do it.' Kurt though to himself which Jean heard.

'Oh man, is she freezing up?' Evan asked himself while scratching his head.

'Glad that's not me up there.' Kitty thought while starting to worry about Jean.

"Um...I..." She stopped talking and heard people think about her and her stressing out over he speech. Danny was wondering what was going on and saw her look back and forth. She closed her eyes and said, "Stop it." She accidentally throws her trophy up and puts both of her hands on her head. "I can't hear myself think." She walks back and accidentally knocks over the trophy table behind her. The trophy falls on the ground and has the head break off when landing. Jean stopped hearing the voices in her head and looked at the crowd while dropping her left hand from her head. She looks at Scott who got up from his seat a little worried about what just happened. She looked at Danny and saw the look in his eyes. 'I have a little explaining to do.' She looked down at the trophy and picked it up along with the head. "Uh, sorry, lost my head there for a sec." Scott sat back down still worried about her while the crowd laughed at what they thought was a joke. "As I was saying. I would like to thank all my teammates, our coach, and everyone who showed up that supported us."

"I just think it is unfair is all." Evan said to Kitty while walking out of the Auditorium. "Girl I'll sitch at getting MVP."

"Evan face it." She said back. "Skateboarding will never be a real sport." She stopped walking and watched head off in a different direction.

"We're living behind the times, man." He finished without looking behind him.

"Kitty," She turns her head to Lance, "wait up. I'll walk you to Chemistry." He finished and walked with her to her next class.

Danny and Kurt stood behind near the Auditorium then started to walk to their next class. "So, vat happened vid Jean? I dought she vas going to do fine up dere, but she did da complete opposite." Kurt asked Danny while glancing at him.

Danny sighed, "I have a feeling it might have to do with her powers, but I don't exactly know yet."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and got in front of Danny which made Danny stop walking. "Hov do you know? I know dat you are telepadic, but you're hiding someding."

"Not here Kurt. This conversation has to be done in private if you want to really know." Danny walked around Kurt and sighed, "It's complicated ok. I don't know what it is exactly yet, but the Professor thinks that I might have a rare X gene that the others don't have."

Kurt's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Really? Vo else knovs about dis dought?" People started to walk into the building without the two even noticing.

"Just you and Rogue now. I haven't even told Jean or Scott. Wolverine and Storm don't even have a clue about it." Danny turn his head to Kurt and nudged it for him to continue walking with him.

Kurt rubbed his chin and continued walking with Danny without noticing the nudge. "Is it possible dat dis gene kept you from being mind controlled?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "We don't exactly know about that, and we don't know if the gene is actually making me become more powerful, but since Rogue is caught up about Jean being so popular, she doesn't seem to care about many other things except our relationship."

Kurt sighed, "Dat's harsh." They kept on walking down the hall, and Kurt stopped at one of the classroom doors. "Vell, I'll see you later. You are going to Duncan's party right?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Duncan invited me since he figured one of Jean's friends should be there. He didn't want Scott to be there." Kurt chuckled and waved to his friend. Danny waved back and walked off.

"No really, I like Chemistry." Lance said to Kitty. "At our other school I was totally into it." He was sitting at one end of the table with Kitty at the other side of the table. He put his hand on himself at the end to make Kitty believe that he was into Chemistry.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? You ever make a stink bomb?" She asked curiously.

Lance rubbed his chin and answered, "Well, no, but Blob makes them all the time in his sleep if you get my drift." He waved his hand in front of his face to show her what he meant. Kitty giggled at his judgement of Blob.

The door handle moves without them noticing, and the door opens to show a man named Hank McCoy. "'The time has come,' the Walrus said, "to talk of many things.'" He said while walking into the room with two books under each arm. "And the first is an apology." He sets the books down on the desk and says while grabbing his lab coat, "I'm Mr. McCoy, and I'm sorry for being late. They have me serving double duty as you Phys. Ed. coach." He slides his right arm then his left arm into the sleeves of his coat.

"Lucky us." Lance said to Kitty.

"So anyway, let's do that experiment you all are just dieing to do. I say let's do it and get it over with, huh?" Hank asked while putting his hands on his sides. "Who's up for making a stink bomb?" He asked them with amusement in his voice. The class started cheering for the idea while Kitty and Lance look at their teacher in surprise then at each other with evil grins on their faces.

At the end of school Danny got in his new two seater truck with a smile on his face and saw Kurt and Rogue walk up to him. "Well, you seem to like this new car of yours." Rogue said walking over to the passenger side of the vehicle while Kurt hopped in the back.

Danny shrugged, "Hey, it gives Scott some room for his car so Jean can go with him."

"Hey man, don't forget us." Evan said running up to the car with Kitty following him. They jumped into the back of the truck with smiles on their faces. "I'm glad you convinced the Professor to get you this truck. I still can't believe he agreed to this."

"I can hardly believe it myself." Kurt said leaning against the wall to the inside of the truck. "You going for a drive dis time?"

Danny snorted, "I wish Kurt, but you'll see that day coming soon. You know that Rogue and I have plans tonight."

Kurt smacked himself in the head. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys are going to Duncan's party."

Kitty groaned, "You guys are lucky. Why can't we come along? We're friends of Jean." She looked at Kurt and Evan to see them shaking their heads. "Oh yeah, never mind what I said just then."

Evan glanced at Kurt and whispered, "She sure knows how to kill a mood sometimes."

Kurt nodded, "Agreed."

Danny started the truck up and stopped it next to Scott's convertible. Scott looked up and chuckled, "You guys are going to give Danny a hard time now? I would love to join you, but I have to drive my car back to make sure it isn't stolen."

The group chuckles at Scott's joke. "Well, you could join us next time, but you would probably prefer to be with Jean by yourself."

Scott chuckled and blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I am curious if any of you guys got invited to Duncan's party."

"Well, I'm guessing Jean invited you then."

Scott nodded, "Yep, she begged me to come."

"Well, Rogue and I will see you there along with Rogue's friend Risty." Danny and Scott do a fist bump. "See you tonight." Danny drives off with Scott waving goodbye.

Kurt and Evan sniff the air and cover their noses quickly. "Ok, how did I not smell that smell earlier?" Evan asked loud enough for everyone including Kitty to hear.

"Whoops." Kitty said smiling nervously. "There was a small accident in the Chemistry lab when we were making stink bombs."

Kurt and Evan stare at her in surprise while Danny just smirked. Rogue looked at him then out the window. "Can we talk privately for a sec?" Danny nods and rolls the window up behind them.

He glanced at her and asked, "What's up?"

"A lot of things have been going on, but ah just have one question. Why did you tell me about your X gene? I thought you would have told Jean and Scott since they are your closes friends." She looked at him and heard him sigh. "Do not say that Ah'm jealous of Jean."

"Rogue, I told you because I trust you, but I also trust them. Today in the auditorium, something happened with Jean. I didn't tell them because they have their own problems that they want to solve on their own. Scott's down because Jean is showing interest in Duncan. Pretty soon it'll be the other way. The main reason why I told you about it is because you're the only person who could take it in and not worry about it. I just recently told Kurt today since the subject came up, but the real reason is because I love you, and nothing can change it."

Rogue stared at Danny in shock for a couple seconds then smiled. "Well, Ah should feel honored now, but Ah might be a little upset about Jean being popular and able to do stuff while Ah'm just sitting on the stands doing nothing at all." She sighed, "Ah just wish there was more to life then being able to touch one person that I am in love with."

"Life is always full of mysteries." He told her. He makes the truck go intangible through the gate and pulls up the drive way. "I'll see you at the party tonight since I heard Risty's taking you."

Rogue smiled at him then kissed him on the cheek. "Yah know for a boyfriend who has something that might be rare. You are one of the nicest people Ah know just make sure you overshadow Duncan at least once at the party to make an embarrassment of himself."

Danny chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

Later that night Danny was standing next to Scott's truck shaking his head. He closed his eyes then stepped to the side when he heard footsteps. "Drake try cleaning up your ice!" Scott yelled while losing his balance on the ice. He slammed into his car with his back on the ground while Danny jumped in the passenger side of the vehicle. Jubilee and Bobby watch Scott jump in the car, buckle up, and take off with Danny shaking his head at Bobby.

Bobby looked at his ice and said, "I should probably blame that on Danny, but I'm not exactly good with lying around here."

Jubilee puts her hands on her hips and smiled, "No one can when telepaths are everywhere."

Scott pulls up and gets out of the car while Danny jumps out. Danny watches a soccer ball fly through the air and jumps in time to grab it before it hits Scott right on the head. Scott turns around to see the soccer ball in Danny's hands. "Well, this is an interesting way to start a party." Danny says before tossing it to Scott. "You go in without me. I have a feeling Rogue will com out in a little bit."

Scott caught the ball and chuckled, "You always have a feeling when it comes to your girlfriend. I'll talk to you when you get inside." Scott walked off to the house leaving Danny outside next to his car.

"It's called soccer Mr. Gridiron not football." Jean told Duncan.

"Gee, not where I'm from." Risty commented while glancing at them with a quiet Rogue next to her. She looks at Rogue and see her take a drink. "Hey moody girl, what's eating you?"

"Where Ah'm from, people like me never party with people like them." She finishes her drink and wipes her mouth. The two turn their heads to see Scott walking in with a soccer ball. Danny walked in a second later and smiled at Rogue. She got up and wlked over to him saying, "Sorry Danny, but Ah don't exactly belong here."

Danny looked at Jean and Scott then back at Rogue. "I see this place looks boring, but I have to make sure Scott doesn't do anything stupid. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the lips and felt her kiss back.

"Ah'll see you later too." Rogue leaves the building with Risty following her.

"Well, you guys have one interesting romance." Risty comments to Rogue before leaving in her car.

Danny chuckled and turned his head just in time to see Duncan and Scott about to start playing table tennis. 'Why do I get a bad feeling about this?' He walked up next to Jean and looks at the table. "How's the party?" He asks her nicely.

Jean looks at Danny and says, "It's interesting, but I have a bad feeling this is a duel instead of a game."

'What happened this morning Jean, and I do not want an excuse.' He telepathically said to her. They watch Scott run back and hit the ball while falling back.

"Are they really playing ping pong?" A girl asked Jean.

"Nope dueling." She sighed inwardly. 'I don't exactly know what happened. For some odd reason I started to hear everyone's' thoughts at the same time. I don't know if I lost control for a second or that I started to read people's thoughts without me even trying it.'

'We might want to tell the Professor.'

'Not yet ok. It isn't serious.' Duncan hits the ping pong ball, and the people move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her reply. 'You're joking right?' Scott hits the ball back and hits a person on the head.

'No.' They watch Duncan topple someone over and hit the ping pong ball before hitting the ground. Jean stops the ball with her telekinesis and grabs the ball before someone could see what she did. "Game, set and match." She said slamming the ball onto the table. She walks pass Danny and goes to Duncan. "Now a word from our sponsors."

Scott narrows his eyebrows and puts his paddle on the table. He walks to the back porch with Danny following him. Danny watched Scott lean over then edge of the porch and sighed, "Well, it could have been worse."

Scott shook his head. "How could that have been worse Danny?"

"Jean could have made you fall off this ledge into the pool below." Danny said walking over next to Scott. He looked down and chuckled, "Well that idea is correct if she came out here and actually..."

They turn to a noise that they heard and saw Jean coming out on the back porch with her hands on her head. "Jean?" Jean opened her eyes and pushed Scott over the ledge with her telekinesis. "Jean!" Scott yelled while falling down to the pool below.

"Scott!" Jean yelled while looking over the edge. She grabbed him just in time with her powers while Danny pulled out his cell phone.

Scott sighed in relief and touched the water below him. "Hey what happened?" Duncan asked which made Jean lose concentration and turn to him in surprise.

"Ah!" Danny took a picture of Scott falling into the pool while Duncan ran over to the ledge.

Duncan looked below and asked, "Summers, what in the world are you doing?"

Scott looked up and answered, "Checking your chlorine level."

Later that night Danny came walking in with Jean and a soaked Scott behind him. "Look I'm really sorry." Jean said to Scott.

"'It would be fun,' she tells me." Scott said while reaching down to pull off his sweater.

"It was an accident Scott." Scott pulls his sweater off while Danny sat on the stairs with a blank look in his eyes. "You startled that's why it happened."

"Why what happened?" Professor X asked while coming towards them in the front foyer.

"Scott got a bath." Danny answered with a smile on his face while Scott squeezed some of the water out of his sweater. Charles looked at Danny who smirked and shook his head at Danny's behavior.

"It's not worth talking about." Jean said turning away from them with her eyes closed.

Kurt teleported into the room in his normal form next to the Professor and asked, "Vat's not word talking about?"

Jean looked at Kurt frustrated and said, "Nothing!" She did an angry sigh and walked off saying, "I'm going to bed."

Charles turned his chair around with Kurt and Scott watching her walk to the stairs. "Jean, perhaps we should talk..."

"Ororo's visiting her sister up state." Rogue said while opening the door to the front entrance. Kurt pressed the button on his watch and had himself to look like a normal person. "But maybe the others are around." She looks up in front of her to see Kurt come up from behind Charles wheelchair and Scott and Jean staring at her. "And that leads us back to the foyeh where everyone forgets their manners and just stares at you." She finished a little annoyed. She glanced to the stairs and saw Danny getting up. "Well, almost everyone stares."

"Uh, hey Risty, what's up?" Scott asked a little nervous.

Risty looked at Scott and said, "Oh look, you're soaking wet." She looked at Rogue. "I knew we'll be missing something by leaving early."

Kitty came through the wall behind them while spraying herself and asked, "Be honest. How do I smell now?"

Risty turned around and had a surprised look on her face. "Where'd you come from?"

Kitty started to stutter and tried to say something when everyone heard Logan make one his claws come out of his wrists. He walks up to a fruit basket and sticks his claw into one of the apples. Everyone looked his way when he came to their view, and he turned around to hide his claw. He said, "And they say I don't follow the rules." He walked away with Danny jumping over the rail. Danny looked at Kurt and nudged his head to follow which Kurt nodded and left the front entrance with Danny.

The two enter the kitchen to find only Logan in the area. "Vell, vy did you vant to leave dat area?" Kurt asked.

Danny looked at Kurt and sighed, "I want to help Rogue, but she didn't tell me about Risty coming over to visit so I could tell the others before she got here. I can't handle all of her situations that she causes in this Institute which is actually rare."

"Can't argue to that." Logan said pulling the apple out of his claw. "Rogue needs to take care of her own responsibility. Plus, I noticed Scott was soked. What happened to him?" He asked turning to Danny.

"Jean says that he startled her which made her accidentally push him off the ledge of the second floor right into the pool below, but I think something is going on with her powers." Danny answered while crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why would you think that?" Logan took a bite in his apple.

"This morning, Jean started to look stressed like she was hearing everyone's thoughts at once while she was on stage about to give her MVP speech. I talked to her during the party about it, but she told me not worry about it since it isn't serious."

Kurt and Logan shrug in agreement. "Well, if you think about it she could just be having a problem controlling it, but it's her problem to worry about not our problem." Logan told Danny. "But I can see that's not the only thing worrying you."

Danny sighed while Kurt puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny dinks dat Rogue is feeling a little jealous about treated different dan Jean." Danny looks at Kurt and sighs again. "He tries cheering her up about oder dings, but it seems dat she doesn't accept vat she has."

"You probably wouldn't either if you were in her position, bub." Logan told Kurt. "Rogue is unable to touch anyone besides Danny which makes her feel a little better about her life, but it doesn't make her feel better about how she is treated everywhere else."

Danny sighed then smiled, "I just got a plan, but I would like to see if you guys can help me out a bit."

Logan smirked, "What is this plan of your Phantom? It looks like a good one by just your smile."

The next day at practice Duncan ran across the field and threw his javelin. He watched it land in a good distance, and Scott made a small noise before running. He threw his javelin and made it go farther than Duncan's javelin and smiled. Jean runs down the track line and jumps over the bar and lands on the mat without touching the bar. Scott and Duncan grab a bar and get ready to run and push themselves up and over the high bar. Scott goes first and hits the bar which makes him groan a bit. Duncan goes next and makes it over the bar. He smirks at Scott and crosses his arms.

Danny watched the guys compete and shook his head. 'Don't push yourself Scott.' He telepathically told Scott.

'I'm not Danny.' Scott thought back before starting the track run against Duncan.

Danny shook his head before walking off. "I probably don't want to be around for this anyway. I'm not in any good shape before, and I'm still not in good shape now which makes me wonder if I ever had a chance to be in the first place." He shrugs to himself and walks up to his truck where Kurt, Evan, and Rogue are waiting for him.

"What took you so long man? I was nearly going to drive this truck." Evan said jokingly. Danny shook his head and opened the driver door.

"I bet he vas making sure Scott doesn't anyding stupid vid his rival Duncan." Kurt answered for Danny. Danny looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "It is pretty obvious since Jean has been hanging out vid Duncan a little more nov."

Danny sighed, "I know, and it hasn't gone bad yet." He got in the driver's seat and started his truck. "Let's go home guys."

A few minutes later they arrive at the Institute and head inside when Danny felt a small disturbance. Rogue looked at Danny and became worried. "Danny, are yah feeling alright?"

Kurt looks back at the two while Evan leaves to his room. Danny nods and walks up the stairs with her. He goes with her and Kurt down the hall only to hear, "Professor!" The three come back to the front entrance to see Jean being carried in by Scott.

"Oh man, vat happened?" Kurt asked while Scott took off with Jean in his arms.

Danny transformed into his alter ego and runs after Scott. "Scott, what happened?" Danny asked while running towards him.

"Jean had a mental breakdown. Her powers went berserk on the field before she lost consciousness." Scott told him while they ran to the infirmary.

Professor Xavier and Logan got to the infirmary a couple seconds Danny and Scott arrived with Jean. "Put her down on the table Scott." Scott puts her down on the table and doesn't notice the stuff moving around them. Logan pulls Scott back from getting hit by some of the equipment moving around. More stuff starts moving around them which makes everyone except Danny move around to avoid getting hit. Charles puts his hand on Scott's shoulder and removes it quickly. "Please Scott. Danny and I will let you know once we know something."

Logan starts moving Scott to the door out of the room. "But Professor, I should..."

"You heard the man." Logan interrupted and had the door shut behind them right in time when a piece of equipment hit the metal door hard.

The Professor puts his left hand on Jean's forehead and his middle and index finger from his right hand on his head. Danny watched as Jean started to move a little and watched the surroundings in the area. "I do not like this one bit." He whispered to himself. He saw a bright light circling out of Jean which surprised him. "Professor!" Danny teleported behind the Professor's chair and stopped it before it crashed into the wall behind them.

The Professor shook his head and looked at Danny. "Get us out of here Danny. I'm unable to stabilize her mind right now, and we can't risk any of us getting hurt right now."

"Jean!" Scott yells. He gets up and runs to her only to get hit hard on his left shoulder which ripped most of the clothes covering that part. Danny got the Professor out of the room and pulled Scott out of there.

"I got him." Logan said having Scott put his arm around him. The four got into the elevator nearby and traveled to the lower level.

"Vat is going on up dere?" Kurt asked while the four came out of the elevator.

"Jean's losing control." Danny told them before Kitty could ask her question.

"Her powers are evolving too rapidly for her to control." Charles told them.

They heard a small rumble and felt the place shake which made Scott want to go back. "I'm going back up there." He tells them only to have Logan put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Wait, you can't even get close to her. We need a plan." Logan said seriously.

"Like what?" Scott asked furiously while removing Logan's hand on his shoulder.

Rogue looks at Danny and says, "Ah got a plan." She looks at Logan and removes her right glove. "You say there is too much going on in Jean's head. Then let meh drain some off."

"No Rogue, it could be too much for you." Charles told her then looked at Danny.

"I agree with Rogue on this." Danny says surprising almost everyone. "I know Jean needs something to focus on, and Scott might be able to do it if we can get a portion of Jean out of that mess. Professor, it's the only plan we got right now, and we know you can't get near her without me helping, and you are already drained a bit before it got even worse."

Logan nodded in agreement. "I can't argue with Phantom Charles. We don't have too many options."

Charles sighs in disappointment and says, "Very well."

Danny grabs Scott and Rogue and flies intangible up to the hall leading to the infirmary while the others got in the elevator. Danny landed on the floor and looked at Scott and Rogue. The three see Jean up in front of them and avoided a table flying at them. "This is going to be harder than before." Scott told them before changing his glasses for his visor. "Danny, you know what to do! I'll be catching up when the others arrive."

Danny nodded and floated into the air while Rogue removed her gloves. He grabs her by the waste and flies up to Jean. He feels himself being pulled into the flying debris which made him growl a bit. "Rogue, I don't know if I can keep in line to Jean. If we get pulled into the debris, you grab the stalactites up there. It would lead you close enough to Jean."

Rogue looked at Danny who had the determined look on his face. "Just try Danny. Ah know yah can do it. You are my boyfriend who has that gene to make it through. Ah know it can be done by you without a doubt. Ah love you."

Danny's eyes became glowing white, and he flew into the debris and went through it without a problem. He stayed in front of Jean while Rogue touched Jean's face to drain her for help. Danny turned his head to a table coming near him and said, "Rogue, you need to get back to Scott for him to talk with Jean." He lets go of her and has her fly through the debris to Scott who caught her. Danny puts his arms out and tries to stop the debris from flying around him and Jean.

Scott puts Rogue down and looks up at Jean while his team came through the elevator. Kitty kneels down and holds Rogue up while Scott got up from his position. "Jean, it's Scott. Please listen to my voice. Focus on it." He said while walking to her.

"Scott," Everyone looked at Rogue except Danny who was making the debris slow down, "where are you?" Jean asked from Rogue's body.

"Jean?" Scott asked a little surprised.

"Help me Scott!" She yelled while trying to control her powers.

"I will Jean." He kneeled in front of Rogue and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just focus on me."

Evan looked at Danny and saw the white eyes which made him gasp in surprise. 'What's up with Danny?' He thought to himself.

"I can't. I'm losing you." She told him while trying to breath.

"No, don't tell me what you can't do. I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. Come on you can do this." He told her.

Rogue slightly opened her eyes and said at the same time with Jean, "Scott?" Jean had a white flash come from her and fell back down on the table below her.

Danny floated onto the ground and closed his eyes in relief as the debris fell to the ground. Jean opened her eyes and moaned in pain from what happened and looked at Scott. Scott looked at her happily and got up from his spot. "Jean!"

Rogue looked at Danny who opened his eyes and saw the white in his eyes before turning back to green. 'Ah must have triggered something.' She got up and ran over to him. They embraced each other in a hug. "Ah'm glad yah did it."

"I'm glad Jean's going to make it, and..." He pulls her away and smiles. He pulls her back into a kiss which makes Kitty 'awe' at them. Danny and Rogue pull away and look at the others. "Well, it seems we got another mess to clean up again, but we can worry about it later and have the New Mutants fix it up plus Kurt."

"Hey!" Kurt yelled at him which made the other laugh a bit at that little scene.

The next day in the evening, Jean sat outside and looked around her with a sad smile on her face. Rogue looked outside the door and watched Jean sit their. "She's got it under control, and the Professor will work with her everyday to keep it that way." Scott said to her which made her look at him.

"Great."

"You risk so much to save her Rogue. What made you do it?" He asked curiously.

Danny came into the room invisible and leaned against the wall. "It was nothing." She replied while looking down.

"Yes, it was. Tell me."

Rogue looked outside at Jean and said, "Me and Miss popularity there, we're worlds apart...galaxies." She looked away from the window. "But then I realized something." She said looking at him.

"What?" He asked quietly while raising an eyebrow.

"That she'll do the same thing for me."

He puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles, "Believe it Rogue. We all would." They look at Danny making himself appear with a smile on his face. "I think someone wants to do something with you tonight."

"Ah don't need a hint Scott." She told him while playfully elbowing him in the ribs. She walks up to Danny with a smile and walks away with him.

Scott smiles at the couple and sighs, "Danny, you are one lucky guy." He grabs his bouquet of roses and walks outside.

Jean feels the wind blow through her hair and smells the fresh breeze. She chuckles, "Hm, I smell roses." She looks over at Scott and smiles.

"They're for you." He tells her while handing her the roses.

She grabs them and says, "Thank you Scott." She smells them and looks at him. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah, evidently they came with a card." He says while pulling out a small card. "Signed by Duncan." He tossed the card to her.

She stretched out the damaged card a bit and smirked, "Damage during delivery I see."

He sits down next to her and crosses his legs while she tossed the card to the side. "So uh, how much of lst night do you remember?" He asked while looking at her.

"It's pretty much a blank." She told him while looking down. "And, I'm glad too."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you rather not think about the whole thing, huh?" He leans down on the bench and sees her get up looking at him.

"Exactly." She smiles in a flirting way. "You know that's what I like about you Scott. You know me better than anyone ever has or ever will." She walked away from him while he raised an eyebrow then smiled when she waved to him.

Evan looked out the window of his room to see Danny and Rogue having a picnic by themselves next to a tree. He made a spike come out of his arm and asked himself, "What are you hiding Danny? You are friendly and kind, but you hold something that makes you different from the rest of us."

Kurt heard from the other side of Evan's door and sighed, "Some ding's Evan have to remain secretive." He teleported away from the spot with a smile on his face.

**There's the update everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything in this story.**

Down over the cliff near the Institute Nightcrawler was on a ledge with a couple rocks on his back and was 'unconscious.' Cyclops came down with a rope connected to his harness and said, "Confirmed. He's unconscious."

"And starving." Nightcrawler told Scott while squinting his eyes tight. He opened his eyes and said, "Speed up da rescue huh? I need my breakfast."

"Quiet!" Scott yelled to Kurt. "Tabitha, you should be on your way down with that basket." He said into his head set.

"Oh man Boom Boom?" Kurt shuts his eyes then looks at Scott. "You place my life in da hands of a maniac?"

Wolverine turned his head to Tabitha and walked over her while she was sitting and dancing to the music she was listening to. He moved the right part of her headphone and asked, "Hey, where's your com link kid?"

"Huh?" She looked at Wolverine and said, "Oh, grabbed the wrong headphones by mistake." She removed the headphones and put it in her bag. "No big deal." She turned her body around and stood up and asked, "Am I up?"

Wolverine breathed in a sigh and said, "Yeah."

Boom Boom did a two finger salute and walked by Logan while rubbing his chin with her two fingers. She gets on the box and yelled, "Yeah! Look out below!" Scott looks up to see the thing lowering down with Boom Boom moving it around with her body. "Boom Boom's bombing in! Wahoo!"

"I'm going to die." Kurt said closing his eyes from looking if the metal smashed into him.

She reached the level where he was and said while giving a small rub on his nose, "Hi cutie."

He looked at her and asked, "Hi, I have ta know. Are you insane?" She pinched his cheek with a smile, and Kurt put his head on his right arm while she moved her hand away from him.

"His codename is Nightcrawler, and he's unconscious." Cyclops said a little annoyed for not obeying orders.

"Oh yeah." Nightcrawler said closing his eyes and lying on the rocks unconscious.

"Well first things first right?" Boom Boom asked making a small time bomb appear in her left hand. "We have to boom apart these rocks." Kurt looked at her nervously and watched her put the time bomb in the middle of the two rocks on Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler put his hands over his head while Boom Boom put her fingers in her ears. "Fire in the hole!" The rocks blow apart, and she looks at Kurt. "And in the basket you go." She brings her foot out and drags Nightcrawler into the basket.

"Ow, I'm an injured victim not a log." Kurt said turning his head to look at her.

"Nightcrawler huh? That name is just not working for you I'm sorry. Whoa, how about Wild Blue Yonder Boy?" She asked while waving her hand out as his name.

"You are insane." He said while turning to his back.

"Ok, get the victim topside." Cyclops said interrupting their conversation.

Boom Boom put her hand near her mouth and yelled, "Yo, Badger, tug us up!"

"It's Wolverine." Logan growled mainly to himself.

The metal bed start getting pulled up with Cyclops climbing up his rope. Nightcrawler watched as Boom Boom waved her hand for them to keep pulling them up and slipped himself out of the bed. She gasped in fear when Nightcrawler started to fall towards the sharp rocks. She covered her eyes with her arm and heard Kurt teleport himself back into the bed. "You forgot to strap me in. Ten points off."

"Oh this isn't be good." Cyclops said to himself while shaking his head.

"Oh yeah." Boom Boom starts moving the metal bed back and forth. "Well, hold on to your blue tail Yonder Boy." She made a time bomb appear in her hand and threw it at the rocks. "Wahoo!"

"Hey knock it off!" Wolverine yelled. 'Where's Phantom when you need him?'

Boom Boom just ignored him and threw another time bomb while Kurt just looked at her with an open smile. He hit his head at the side of the cliff and fell off the bed knocked out. Cyclops gasped in shock as Kurt fell towards the rocks. "Come on! Joke's over! Get back up here!" Boom Boom yelled at him while Cyclops fired his blaster at the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Kurt splashed into the water, and Wolverine jumped off the cliff and dived in after him. Boom Boom watched in shock while Wolverine looked up at her with a glare. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked no one in particular.

Danny started up his truck while Rogue got in the passenger seat. Evan got in the back of the truck and ducked his head down to hear what they're talking about. "I need to find out what Danny's hiding." He whispered to himself.

Danny shook his head and said, "Evan, I have mirrors."

Evan popped his head up and chuckled nervously. "Ok, I know you two are going out for breakfast together, but I don't want to be stuck with a ride in Scott's car man. It gets crowded in that thing." Danny glared at the mirror which made Evan sigh. "Fine, I want to know what you're hiding Danny. I saw your eyes turn white during Jean's incident a few weeks ago, and it's been bugging me ever since then. I figured Rogue knew since you guys are together."

Rogue sighs and shakes her head. "Ah might know what he's hiding from ya, but Ah don't know if he will tell ya. Scott and Jean don't even know yet." She says not looking at Evan one bit.

Evan's eyes widen in surprise. 'Scott and Jean are Danny's closest friends at the Institute, and they don't even know this secret.' "What about the Professor?"

"He knows about it, and Kurt does too." Danny said. He drives the truck out of the driveway and makes it go through the front gate.

Evan sighs and puts his left hand in his blond hair. "Look man. I won't pry the secret from you since it seems important enough to hide it from Jean and Scott, but you will tell me when you feel like it, right?" He ducks his head as a tree branch comes close by. 'Is he trying to kill me?'

Danny chuckles, "Yeah man. I'll tell you when I feel like it, and you are paying for breakfast."

Evan gasps, "Why would I do that?"

Rogue smirks, "Ya got in the truck with us which means that ya want to pay for our food."

Evan lowers his head in defeat and leans against the back of the truck. "Ok, I guess I deserve that, man, but you still owe me a basketball game Danny. I need a rematch for losing to you since you used your powers."

"You never said that we couldn't." Danny remarked. "Plus, you couldn't use your power most of the time since you could pop the ball with those spikes of yours."

Evan made the spikes appear out of his knuckles and chuckled, "Yeah, I can't argue to that statement." He smiled while Danny stopped at the stop light. 'Danny does have a point there. Oh well, I might find out later on anyway.'

Meanwhile Toad was shooting his tongue out and catching flies for him to eat in the kitchen. "Mm, house flies." He shoots his tongue out and catches another fly. He eats it up and says, "Nothing like a balance breakfast."

Pietro comes running into the kitchen and looks through all the cupboards and drawers. "Man, the cupboards are bare and falling apart." He said while shutting the last cupboard door only for it to fall off immediately.

"Yeah, what's with this cheap dump anyway?" Blob asked while scratching his back against the corner of the wall.

Todd jumped over to them and said, "Yo, what we need is some serious coin, and I know where to get it." He hopped out of the kitchen and up the stairs past Lance who was walking down the stairs. Toad jumped and slammed himself against the door only to bounce off and fall back down the stairs.

He gets back up and jumps back up the stairs. Lance reaches the bottom of the step and watches Toad get around the corner. "Ah man, he's at it again." Blob said. Toad hit the door and came back down the stair on his back. He jumps onto the wall and goes at the door again while Blob gets up the stairs.

Blob catches Toad while he flies back and walks back down the stairs while Toad says, "That door has got to be made out of adamantium or something."

"Hey, knock it off Toad. Not that I like you or nothing, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." Blob told him while holding Toad upside down around his stomach.

"Yeah, what will happen when Mystique shows up and finds out that you busted into her room." Pietro said while Blob reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She ain't coming back, yo." Todd said. "So lets see if she has any cash lying around." Blob throws him across the room, and Toad hits the wall with his back. "Ow, is that your final answer?"

Lance walks up to the door and grabs the handle. "See you Einsteins. I'll be at school." He walks out the door while Pietro and Blob raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Toad gets out of the wall and says, "Me too for my own safety." He runs out the door and walks with Lance to school. "I wonder why you're so eager to get to school."

Lance glanced at Toad and sighed in annoyance. "You know the reason Toad, but you're too stubborn to get a girl yourself since no one likes your nasty hobbies."

"Not all of my hobbies are nasty."

"Name one."

Toad tapped his chin and looked at the sky. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, I can't think of anything right now, but I'll back to you on that. I wonder if Danny has an answer for me."

Lance raised an eyebrow at Toad. "Have you noticed that we're starting to hang out with a Danny a little bit?"

Toad shrugged, "You only hang out with him because of Kitty. Pietro is only friends with Danny mainly because...Actually I have to ask him why he considers Danny as a friend."

Lance nodded, "True, what about Fred?"

They walk onto campus and keep walking to their lockers at the school. "I don't know what that guy thinks if he actually has a brain."

"Can't argue with that." They walk through the front door of the school and head to their lockers. "What about you?"

Todd shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. He did save my life from a group of bullies a few months ago, but I've barely talked to him." Toad raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why did we walk here instead of taking your jeep?"

Lance and Toad stop walking and look at their surroundings. "I have no idea."

Danny and Rogue walk though the front doors of the school holding hands which makes Toad and Lance stare a bit surprised. "You know. I've never seen her hold hands with him without her gloves on. Now I'm wondering what type of guy Danny really is."

Lance turns his eyes to Toad and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"You should remember the incident. Something happened to him that day Mystique disappeared or died since I'm still not completely sure about that. I'm just thinking about his special abilities. He holds more than one, and it seems to get stronger everyday. I just don't know how to explain it."

"You're being paranoid."

Toad shrugged, "Yeah, you're probably right, yo. Lets get our stuff and head to class. I don't want to be on the short end of the leash today, but we still need some cash for our place."

"We'll come up with something." Lance says as they head to their lockers.

"Good morning students. Tonight is the big night the Bayville High Carnival fundraiser. Now folks remember all proceeds will help cover the cost of rebuilding our gymnasium after last months fire. So we really hope to see you back here tonight." Principle Kelly turns the microphone off and says, "Dorthy, every hour I would like you to collect the earnings and deposit them in here." He opened the part of the painting to reveal a safe behind it.

"Yes Mr. Kelly." Dorthy turns her head to the man at the front desk and asks, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, my daughter's enrolled here, Tabitha Smith. I like to see her." The man says. The woman head to the files while the principle heads to his office. He looks at the painting and smiles evilly then turns it back to a normal smile.

"I'm sorry sir. Tabitha has a restricted visitor list." Dorthy told him while looking at the file. She closed the file and looked at him. "I have to refer you to the Xavier Institute."

"Then I'll have to check with them. Thank you." The guy walks out the door while the bell rings for class to be over.

"I kinda feel sorry for Kurt and Tabitha." Jean says while she, Scott, Danny, and Rogue were walking down the hallway. "I can't believe they did something that stupid during morning training."

"I can since Tabitha doesn't exactly follow the rules." Danny said with a shrug. "Don't get me wrong, but I think they deserve it. She forgot her com link then starts acting like a maniac that actually makes me think that I'm gonna die more than I already am."

"She does have a wild side." Scott said in agreement. The others chuckle at his statement. "But she doesn't take things seriously. I'm just glad Kurt stopped her before she made a fuss about her punishment."

Rogue shrugged, "Well, Kurt knows when it is time to be serious, and he knows that it is pointless to argue with the Professor, but it doesn't stop ya and Danny from arguing with him."

"Because we're power mutants who can actually teach these guys the right thing to do." Scott said while walking up to his locker.

Danny smiled nervously. _Jean, don't be mad, but I wanted to have a little fun._

_What do you mean?_

Scott opens his locker to find picture of him and Jean all over his locker. Rogue and Jean blink in surprise while Scott just stares in embarrassment. "Well, this is embarrassing." Scott mumbles to himself while looking at the pictures.

Danny elbows Rogue softly and nudges his head for her to follow him. She nodded and left with him quietly. Jean blushes in embarrassment and asks, "Why does you locker have pictures of us all over it?"

'Danny, I'm going to get you for this.' Scott thought to himself while turning to Jean. "Uh, we better get to class." He closes his locker and walks to his next class while Jean shakes her head. 'You pulled a fast one on me Danny, but I do have to admit that I like how you arranged the pictures. You just made me want to get my revenge on you.'

Danny and Rogue walk down the hall and see a man walking down the hallway in a different direction. "I wonder who that was." Danny said out loud.

Rogue shrugged, "Probably someone who isn't important anyway."

They walk into their room while Tabitha runs down the hallway. She skids to a stop when she saw the man leaning against the wall. "Dad." She said in surprise.

"Morning Tabby." He says to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while walking around and away from him.

He kept his eyes on her and said, "It's taken me two long months princess, but I finally tracked you down." He grabbed her right arm while she gasped in shock.

She shook off her shock and removed her arm from his grasp. "Leave me alone!" She starts backing up while holding the book to her chest. "I have to get to class."

"Hey, I just want to talk that's all." He put his hands in his pockets and frowned at her.

"I heard it before." She said while turning herself around to not look at him.

"Look, your mom and I, we're trying to work things out. I want to make everything right, but I can't do it without you." He smiled at her when she turned her to him with anger showing on her face. 'Come on Tabitha.'

"Try." She turned her head back around and walked away from him.

Her father narrowed his eyebrows when she left his sight. 'You'll be joining me Tabitha. I know you will.'

Danny's eyes widen when he heard that in his head. Rogue looked at Danny and saw his eyes widen. _What's wrong?_

Danny sighs in his mind. _Someone is here and has some business with Boom Boom. I don't like it._

_Did you hear the thought?_ She turned her head back to the front and continued writing.

_Yes, I did, but I think that I'm not going to interfere unless it is necessary. Whoever this person is wants her to join him in doing something, but it sound like she refused the minute they started talking. We'll talk about this later. _She nodded her head and kept her eyes up front while Danny went back to writing notes on his desk.

At lunch time Scott walked and tried to find a seat with Jean but saw her with Duncan and another jock. His smile disappeared, and he walked away to sit with Kurt who was dropping some of his soda onto his food on the plate. "Hey, cheer up. There'll be other carnivals. I mean it's not like you had a date or anything right?"

"No." Kurt said disappointed. He looked up and Scott and asked, "Are you going vid anyone?"

Scott looks at Jean and says, "Doubtful."

Kurt turns his head and sees Tabitha walking by. "Hello Tabida."

She turns around and sees Kurt who was standing up waving at her. "Oh hey, blue, got your Social Studies book right here thanks." She says while pulling the book out of her bag onto the table. Kurt grabs his soda and starts drinking from it. She sees it and puts her hands up. "Whoa, Nectarine Smash, I love these." She grabs his soda and takes a small sip.

Kurt takes it from her hand and points at the vending machine. "Soda Machine is right around dat corner."

She put her free hand on his chin and smirked, "Stingy boy." She removed her hand while he stares at her a little surprised. "See you around." She walks away with him staring at her.

He smiled and sat down in his chair while saying, "Da chicks dig da fuzzy man." He grabs his book with a smile on his face "She doodled all over it." He turns the book for Scott to see. "And look, she even dots her i's vid little explosions."

Scott grabs his soda and says, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Kurt put the down on the table and leaned his head on his left arm while Scott takes a drink from his soda. "She's kinda funny. Ya know?"

Scott put his empty can down and picked his tray up. "Yeah yeah, so funny that she almost got you killed this morning." He got up from his seat and walked away from his seat. "Look just be careful around her. Huh Kurt?" He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder then walks away from the spot. He throws his trash away and puts his tray with the dirty supplies. He walks down the hall and sees Rogue and Danny near his locker. "I hope this isn't another prank of yours Danny. I wonder if Jean will ever talk to me again after that little incident this morning."

Danny shrugged, "It's not like you didn't enjoy those pictures anyway. I'm sure that she enjoyed it too."

Scott snickered and turned the dial on his locker. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"It's about Tabitha." Rogue said which made Scott look at her in surprise. "Danny heard someone think a little loud a couple hours ago. This guy wanted Tabitha for something."

"The only problem iis that I don't know what, but it might have to do with the carnival tonight which we're not going to." Danny finished for Rogue.

Scott looked between them and asked, "What do you want me to do? I understand that you want me to keep an eye on Tabitha, but..."

Danny put his hand up and shook his head. "No, we're not going to keep an eye on her. Whatever happens tonight will be caused by her. All I'm asking is for you to be ready along with whoever will be at the carnival. The Brotherhood might be up to something as well which makes me even more worried."

"Why don't you come then?" Scott asked while opening his locker up.

"I have plans tonight, and I can't cancel them since I'm been planning this for a week." He said while closing his eyes in defeat. "Reality really wants to destroy my life by the looks of it."

Scott and Rogue chuckled while Danny opened his eyes with happiness. "I'll make sure to bring my uniform just in case something goes on tonight. I have no doubt the Brotherhood will do something tonight since the carnival is going to make money for this, but I hope your suspicion about Tabitha is wrong."

"Ya aren't the only one." Rogue said while grabbing Danny's hand. "Lets go sugarh. We have a geometry test to take."

"I seriously hate anything that deal with math." Danny mumbled which made Scott chuckle at his response.

"Well, I guess you got your life cut out for you man." Scott whispered to himself and smirked.

"Hey Scott, you got a minute?" Evan asked while walking up to him.

Scott closed his locker after pulling his bag out of it and leaned against the locker. "Sure. What's up?"

Evan sighed and crossed his arms. "I know that I'm cutting into his private life, but do you know what's going on with Danny?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Evan sighed again. "I don't know how to explain it. During the incident with Jean I saw something happen to Danny while we were trying to keep hold of the situation. Did you know that his eyes turned white while we were helping Jean?"

Scott's eyebrows rise in surprise which makes him cross his arms. "Now that I think about it I did see a small light, but I was caught up with Jean, but I also remember that Danny wasn't put under Magneto's control when we were at Asteroid M. You think those two things might have a connection."

"Probably, I tried talking to him earlier, but he told me that he'll tell me when he thinks I'm ready to hear it."

Scott got off the lockers and sighed, "I hate to admit it now, but you're right about him hiding something from us. The question is 'Does it have to do with his mutant abilities?'"

Evan sighed, "It might be, but the real question is 'Is it a normal X gene like ours?'"

Scott put his hand on Evan's shoulder and said, "He'll tell us when he's ready Evan. He's our friend, and we need to trust him with this information. The Professor probably knows already, but it doesn't mean that we should know right away as well."

The bell rang which made Evan sigh in disappointment. "I'll talk to you later man. I have Social Studies test."

He walked away while Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

After school Danny started up his truck when Tabitha and Kurt hopped on the back of the truck. Rogue sat idown on the passenger seat while Kitty took off to the truck. She jumped into the back when Danny moved the handle out of park to reverse. Kitty wiped her forhead in relief and said, "Well, I'm glad that I just made it."

Tabitha looked at Danny while leaning back against the side of the truck. "Thanks for taking me back to the Institute Danny. I really appreciate it." She said smiling at him.

Danny chuckled, "Oh, I had no choice since Logan and the Professor told me to make sure you come back after school for the next two weeks without any stops. I would have Scott bring you back, but it means that Kurt has to go with you as well."

"I don't mind that one bit." She said while staring at Kurt with a smirk.

Kitty looked between the two and raised an eyebrow, "What's, like, going on here?"

Kurt glanced at Kitty and said, "Noding is going on." 'Sheesh, Kitty's now bugging me about dis. If dis keeps up I might reveal dat I like her, and Scott vants me to be careful about dis.'

"Something might happen later though." Tabitha said which made Kurt gulp in shock while Rogue closes the window to stop hearing the discussion.

"Ah have no idea what goes on in that girl's head." Rogue said while crossing her arms over her chest. She smiles and asks, "Wha are weh doing tonight anyway?"

Danny chuckled, "It's a surprise Rogue. You wouldn't want to ruin a surprise that I planned for tonight, would ya?"

Rogue blinked and stayed silent for a couple seconds. "Ok, ya win that one, but I'm just wondering what ya would be planning for this date of ours."

"You don't have to wonder about it at all. You just need to be ready at six. I have a few things planned for us including that dinner idea of mine." He smirked which made her smirk as well.

"Ah'll keep it in mind." Danny chuckles and drives up to the front of the Institute. Rogue looks through the window behind them and sees the three getting out. "At least it will be peaceful and enjoyable tonight."

Tabitha walks into the Institute with Kurt following her and notices her dad which makes her sigh. Kurt looks at Tabitha who stares at her dad in anger. "Why are you here dad? I got some things to do right now." She says crossing her arms.

"I just want to talk to you for a little bit." He says walking up to her.

She sighs again and says, "Lets talk somewhere alone for a bit." She leads her dad into the study room and keeps her back facing her dad. "I'm not going to listen to what you have to say dad."

They walk into the study while she walks away from her dad. "Just hear me out." 'Please.'

She turns around and says, "I've heard you. You want me to come home and pretend to be a family again." She turns her back to her dad and crosses her arms over her chest.

"We do want you home...really...soon," Tabitha rolls her eyes, "but after things are settled, and we get the creditors off our back." He puts his hands behind his back while Tabitha glares at him.

"I knew it!" She says while pointing a finger at her dad. "All you want is money." She puts her finger down and keeps her glare on him.

"Just enough to help put us back on our feet Tabi. That's all." He put his hands on her shoulders with a soft look on his face which has no effect on her.

She pushed his hands off of her and yells, "Well, I don't have any. Nada."

He walks over to the fireplace and says, "Yeah, but you can get it." He picks up the the clock and leans his left arm on the wood of the fireplace.

"That's all I am to you, aren't I?" She asked angrily while her dad smirks at her. "Someone to blast through walls and doors? What is it this time, an electronic store? The Bayville Bank?" She pulls the clock out of her dad's hands and put it back on the fireplace.

He walks away from the fireplace and puts his hands in his pockets. "Tabi, this money is more for your mother than for me." Her anger lightens up when her mother was mentioned. "She's had it pretty rough. You know that."

'I'm gonna hate doing this.' She walks away from her dad saying, "If I do it, then you leave, and I won't see you again, right?" She crossed her arms and had her anger become shown on her face.

"That's the way you want it dear." He walks up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk more at the school carnival." She moves her shoulder for him to remove his hand. "I'll be looking for ya." He leaves the room snapping his fingers at her. 'That's my girl. I finally got you where I want you.'

Later that night, Danny and Rogue left for their date, and Scott, Jean, and Evan had left for the carnival. Kurt was sitting on the ledge of his balcony while looking at the school carnival going on across the lake. He kept his gaze on the carnival and didn't notice Tabitha until she came up in front of him saying, "Hi Blue."

"Ah." Kurt fell back off of the ledge and landed on the balcony.

She grabbed the railing and lifted her feet over it. She sat on the railing and asked, "What's up?"

Kurt got up to his knees and rubbed the back of his head. "My heart rate for one. Hov you get out here?"

"Oh relax, I climbed. Listen, I don't coup up well. So I'm sneaking out." She looked at the carnival from the corner of her eye. "Want to come?"

Kurt got up completely and asked, "What? Are you crazy? Where?"

"The carnival, where else?" She told him making them look at the carnival for a second. She looked back at him and patted his shoulder. "Come on. You can zing us over there and back before anybody ever knows."

'It does sound tempting, but we're most likely going to get caught.' "Uh, I don't knov Tabida." He said unsure about the situation she put him in.

"Come on Kurt just for a couple of minutes. We'll just go on one ride. I promise." She said putting up one finger for him to see. She looked at him with pleading eyes and asked, "Please?"

'Vell, she does have a...' He shakes his head and says, "No, no can do." Five minutes later Kurt is yelling in excitement on the ride with Tabitha sitting next to him.

Scott watched Jean having a good time with Duncan and her friend and sighed in defeat. He walked away from watching her and smiled to himself. "Well, I might as well have a good time even if Jean isn't here with me to enjoy it." He said to himself lifting his spirits. He sat down on the open seat of the Ferris wheel.

"Hi, mind if I jump in?" Jean's friend asked sitting down next to him.

"No problem, I thought you were here with Jean though." He said to here.

"Was, but uh like, three is a crowd if you know what I mean." The Ferris wheel starts up again, and they stay there silently enjoying the ride.

Jean and Duncan walk by looking for her friend, and Jean looks up and finds her. "There she is...with Scott." She finished a little quieter than she started.

Scott turns his head and sees Kurt teleport behind a tent. "Oh man, Kurt you dummy." 'Danny was right about something going on with Tabitha though. I don't want to know why he's here with her right now. They better not get into any trouble while being here.'

Kurt and Tabitha walked through the carnival, and Tabitha looked to her left and stopped when she saw her dad eating popcorn while leaning against an empty booth. She ran up to Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder. "Meet me i-inside the arcade, ok? I'll be back in a few."

She turned around and heard, "Tabitha, we have to leave. It's been..." Kurt glances at his watch and exclaims, "Whoa, two hours!"

She turned around and said with some worry appearing on her face. "Just add five minutes to that then we're gone." She pushed him into the tent. "Promise." She walked off to her dad while Lance and Fred came around the corner looking for her.

Lance looked over to his left and said, "Hey, there she is again." He pointed at her and put his hand down in a second. "Come on." They ran after her while she talked to her dad. They hid behind the bleachers and listened in on the conversation.

"Look, I figure I would just drain a few video game. Maybe some pay phones." She told him while getting worried about the situation she has gotten herself in.

"Chump change. Nah, I got my sights set on something bigger." He turned his head to the secretary walking away with the security officer while holding the bag. "Much bigger like tonight's proceeds." Tabitha turns her head to the people walking away with worry all over her face. She looks back at her dad who says, "The vault in the office, you're going to blow it, and I'm gonna clean it out."

"No no no," she put her hands up and backed away from her dad, "bad plan."

"Tabi," he started with a soft smile on his face, "it's just one big take, and I'll be gone within the hour. I promise."

Tabitha closed her eyes and sighed mentally. "Fine. Lets just get it over with." She crossed her arms and turned her head away from her dad in hatred.

"That's my girl."

Lance and Fred smirked at each other. "He, after tonight our cash shortage is over."

Kurt came out of the tent and looked around for Tabitha. He smiled when he saw her but frowned when he saw her walking away with her father. He watched her leave the carnival and ran up to the fence to watch her leave around the corner of the destroyed gymnasium. He walked away from the fence and ran into the carnival to find Scott with Jean's friend. "Scott, I need you help!" He said while running up to him.

Scott looked at Kurt and said, "Yeah I say you do. Man Kurt..."

Kurt put his hands on Scott's arm before Scott could continue and looked at the fence. "No, not dat, I dink Tabida is in trouble. Vo else is here?" He asked turning his head back to Kurt.

Scott looked up in thought and said, "Uh, I think just Jean and Evan." He looked at Jean's friend and said, I'll catch up to you later Terran. The two ran off to find Jean and Evan while leaving Terran behind. "Man, Danny warned me about this."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "He knew about dis happening tonight?"

Scott shook his head. "He figured it might happen because he heard someone thinking using Tabitha to do something bad tonight. He warned me about this but told me not to interfere unless something bad was going to happen."

Kurt sighed, "Leave it to Danny to find someding bad about to happen. You should have told me about dis."

"I was hoping that she would not do this. I guess I got my hopes up too high." _Jean, we need your help. Tabitha is about to do something bad right now, and we need to stop her. _Scott told Jean telepathically hoping she heard him while Kurt talked to Evan about the situation.

_I meet you at the fence. _He heard in his head which made him sigh in relief.

Tabitha put one of her small time bombs into the lock of the door and made it go off a second later. She and her dad got into the office and shut the doors behind them. "Alarm is probably tripped. Lets move." He told her leading her to the safe. He moved the picture frame that was over the safe and motioned his hand for her to do her job. She looked at the safe then at her dad. "Come on. Make it a big one." She walked up to the safe while he walked away. She made a little bigger time bomb and put it in the lock. She ran away from the safe and heard the lock blow up and the safe opening up. Her dad smiled and looked at the bag of money in the safe. He grabbed the bag and ran out of the office with his daughter.

Toad saw them coming through the door and dropped down from the ceiling in front of them. "Ha ha, yo bubs, I'm here to make a withdraw." He hopped towards them and grabbed the while going pass them. Tabitha ran after him while he landed on the wall and hopped off down the hall. Her dad followed right behind them. He hopped into the destroyed gym and continued to where Blob and Avalanche were waiting for him to arrive. He landed on the bleachers where they were, and Blob gave him a thumbs up.

Lance looked at Tabitha and asked, "What do you think about my technique now, Tabi?"

"Unimpressed." She said while turning around to leave them alone.

Her dad grabs her arm and yells, "Get it back! Use your powers!"

Cyclops blasts the wall apart with his eyes and walks through the wall with Jean and Spyke right behind him. Nightcrawler teleported into the gym on top of the rocks. "Anybody here see a lost bag of cash?" Cyclops asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tabitha asked them.

"Looking to get hurt that's what." Avalanche said pointing at them. He starts making the ground rumble beneath the X-men while Toad got up from his spot.

"Well, I got the mullah." He hopped away from the spot and took off with the money.

"Oh no, you don't." Jean said while crouching down to the ground. She points two fingers at him and catches him in mid-hop and pulls him back down to the ground.

"Ah!" Toad start yelling in frustration and lost the bag when Cyclops took it out of his hands. Blob growled and jumped on Cyclops who blasted Blob away from him but let go of the money that flew into the air.

Spyke ran close to the bag and said, "Nightcrawler, here's the lay up." He fired a Spyke and got it to connect with the handles and watched it connect with the backboard.

Nightcrawler teleported onto the hoop and grabbed the bag. He puts his arms around the bag and jumps through the hoop. "And he scores." Kurt said landing on the ground pumping his fist into the air in victory. Avalanche got angry and fired an earthquake at Nightcrawler who got hit with it. "Ah!" Kurt flew into the air and hit the ground while the bag slipped from his hands near Tabitha's dad. Her dad takes off with the money and leaves the gymnasium.

"I'll get him." Cyclops said getting up about to run after him.

Tabitha got in front of him and said, "No, I will." She ran out the door and chased her dad up the stairs onto the roof. Her dad got on the roof and walked a little bit away from the door and had his right foot fall through the floor with his leg following while the bag fell in front of him a couple feet away. He saw the bag of money in front of him and tried to grab Tabitha got to the top floor and saw her dad's situation. "Dad, dad hold on. Give me your hand." She said reaching her hand out for him to grab.

He turned to her and said, "Tabi, you just keep those others away."

She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls towards him. "Dad come on!" She felt the floor boards below her become weaker which makes her stop. She gets on her feet but stays low to the ground of the roof. "Stop it. Forget the money and grab my hand. Please daddy!" He looks at her in shock when he heard her voice. He looks at her softly then turns his attention back to the money and grabs the bag and falls through the weak floor boards of the roof with Tabitha following right after him. Kurt teleports quickly and has them safely on the ground while holding onto them by his side. They look around them to find they were ok, and Tabitha's dad hit Kurt right in the stomach and takes off with the bag of money in his hand. "Dad no!" She runs after him while the others watch them leave.

Cyclops pulls his phone out while the Brotherhood leaves the area in a hurry. He calls up Danny and listens for him to answer it. "Come on Danny. I need you to answer now." He hears a click and says, "Hey Danny, you were right about the situation with Tabitha."

"Heh, you called me just about that. Rogue and I are already back from our date." Danny told him.

"Yeah, we'll see you when we get there unless you want to go to the police station and pick her up from there." He suggested.

"That bad?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, the Professor should be hearing about it right now. Kurt will go with him to the police station while Jean, Evan, and I will come back to the Institute to give you and Rogue the info on what happened."

Danny shook his head and looked at Rogue who sighed. "We'll be waiting there for ya guys to arrive." Rogue said grabbing the phone from Danny and turning it off. They sighed at the same time and lean against the truck in the garage of the Institute. "Ah can't believe it went that far."

"I should have known it was her dad. The thought wasn't exactly a nice thought one bit." Danny said frustrated. "At least the date wasn't ruined."

Rogue chuckled and put her arm around his. "True, but weh still have to hear what happened with Tabitha." She kissed his cheek which made him smile softly. "Lets go inside and wait for them to arrive." Danny nodded and walked with her into the building.

Later that night Kurt was on the railing of his balcony looking out at the scenery before him. Scott and Danny walked into Kurt's room and saw Kurt on the railing with a sad look on his face. Scott sighed and walked up to him saying, "So how bad's the damage?"

"I have to vash all our uniforms," Kurt turns his head to Scott, "vax da X-jet, and clean out da Danger Room everyday for a mond." He said turning his head back to the scene before him.

"Well, that's not so bad." Scott informed him.

Kurt looked at Scott and said, "After Logan sessions."

Danny and Scott winced at that. "Well, it could have been worse." Danny said walking up to Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and sighed, "But, you're not actually upset about that at all, huh?"

Kurt looked down while Scott and Danny looked at him. "Nah, I just..." He sighed and looked up. "I don't understand vy she left."

"Hard to say." Scott told him.

"Once she gets to see what the world is like out there. This place might seem better to her." Danny said trying to cheer Kurt up.

"Someding tells me. She knows exactly vat's it's like out dere." Kurt told them.

They look at the scenery in front of them, and Danny put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott, there's something you need to know, and it might not be a good idea for me to put off from telling you now." Kurt turns his head ti Danny and jumps off the railing into his room. He walks to the door and closes it. Danny hears the door shut and says, "You're going to hear a secret of mine that you deserve to know about just like Kurt and Rogue do."

Scott looks at Kurt in surprise and asks, "What is it?"

Kurt jumps onto his bed and puts his hand behind his head. "It's noding to complicated, but he has a different x-gene from da rest of us."

Scott sighed, "Evan was right about this dealing with your x-gene, but you guys better start from the beginning."

'This is going to be a long night.' The three thought at the same time before the conversation started between them.

**Sorry this took so long. I can't believe it took me over three months to write this and get it back up for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, hello everyone. I am sorry for the word of how I decided to cancel this story, but the truth is that I keep getting so many ideas in my head that it tends to hurt sometimes. Since I get so many ideas I lose inspiration to my stories I am writing which makes them take longer time to complete than they should. Anyway, I finally got my inspiration back to write this for you guys, and I plan on writing only this and my Sonic X Fighters from now on with a oneshot coming out every now and then just to get the idea out there. I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution. If you are wondering about the beginning, I will be rewriting the very beginning of this story and make some changes to the other chapters as well so bear with me. Oh yeah, sorry for the very long wait.**

At Stone County Maximum Security Facility a security guard was sitting at the table reading a paper while listening to music with his headphones over his ears and his feet on the table. While he was doing that, the blue light became red and the word 'scanning' became 'extreme.' The man turned the page of the magazine when the danger level went to 6 and rising. More lights had started to become red and the alarms started to go off without the man knowing. The red alert alarm went off which caught the man off guard and made him fall back onto the ground.

"Hello" The security guard got up and removed his headphone. He looked at the controls and saw the problem which made him widen his eyes. "Whoa, whoa whoa!" He grabbed his walkie and said, "Hey we got a problem down here."

The security doors open to the main facility room where Juggernaut was being held. The leader walked into the room and saw the two scientist running towards him. "Sir plexis 1 is down." The man with the glasses said.

"Systems 2-7 going dark." The blond man said when they got to the main security officer.

The man looked around and said, "Understood, we can't correct it down here. You have to override the initiated sequence upstairs."

"That's a negative sir." The first man disagreed. "I'm already shut out. We have a major malfunction." The three watch as the containment unit came up out of the holding area. "How should we proceed sir?"

The man narrowed his eyes at the man in the containment unit. "By making a call."

Later that night Charles had gotten off the phone with a sigh. 'This is something I do not like one bit.' He thought worryingly. _Students please I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately._

Danny and Scott were the first two out of their rooms and downstairs followed by the others not too much longer. "I wonder what's going on for the Professor to call us this early." Danny thought out loud.

"I know what you mean." Scott commented before rubbing his chin.

"We'll find out soon enough." Jean put in before anyone else could say anything. "It has to be important if he called for us during the night."

"That's true." Scott rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small yawn right before the elevator doors opened.

Professor Xavier came out of the elevator with a very serious look on his face which made the group a bit concerned. "I am sorry for the late hour, but I just received a call from Captain Stone." He told them.

"Stone, from the Penitentiary?" Scott asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, we're not talking about another Juggernaut breakout, are we?" Evan asked trying to see if the conversation wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"I sure hope not." Danny added in. "It would be pretty bad if he did." He sighed and crossed his arms. "We only got lucky last time."

"I won't argue with you there Daniel, but the answer is 'no' for now." Charles told them while pushing his fingers together. "His containment unit has begun to fail."

"We'll be suited up and be ready to go in five." Scott told them.

Danny sighed mentally and looked at Scott. "You should let the Professor finish Scott." Danny told his best friend before Scott could give the order to the team. Danny looked at the Professor and nodded, "You have anything else to tell us Professor?"

Charles smiled, "Yes, for this mission I'll be going by myself which puts me in a dilemma." He looked at Danny then at Scott and Jean. "Danny, since Ororo is away in Africa and Logan out on the road, I decided to put you in charge. Could I count on you?"

Danny nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you can count on me, and if I get into a pickle with anything Jean and Scott can help me out. Right guys?" He looked at Jean and Scott.

They smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sure." Jean agreed.

"I don't see why not." Scott replied.

Charles nodded and put his hands on the arm rests of the wheel chair. Danny looked at the Professor and nodded, "You don't have to worry about us Professor."

"You go worry about your brother." Jean finished for Danny.

"Yes, now thank you, I'll see you in a few days." Charles said before going back into the elevator with the doors closing behind him.

Danny put his arm over Rogue's shoulder and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I plan on getting some more z's before morning, and I'm not charging people for breakfast this morning."

"Thank goodness." Evan said which made the others chuckle.

"Do you, like, always pay for breakfast when they decide to leave early?" Kitty asked curiously letting out a small giggle.

Evan looked at her then at the others and said, "I am not answering that question."

"Dat's a yes in my book." Kurt joked which made the others chuckle at Evan's misfortune.

"It only happened twice." Evan muttered.

Scott put his hand on Evan's shoulder and smiled, "Don't take to hard Evan. We're just messing with you."

Evan rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the couple. "I know Scott, but I need to pay attention just to make sure that I don't get in the back when they leave early."

Scott sighed, "Oh yeah, I'm the only other ride to school." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled quietly. "I do like the idea of having room in my car though." He muttered to himself.

"I know you do, but it doesn't always mean you get the vehicle to yourself and Jean." Danny told Scott while walking away with Rogue.

Scott blushed a bit at the comment along with Jean. "Show off." Jean muttered which no one except Kurt heard which made him smirk before teleporting back to his room.

Kitty yawned and walked away after the couple with the others following her. 'Rogue is so lucky.' She thought when she watched Danny pick Rogue up in his arms. _I wish that I had a boyfriend to do that for me._

_Please stop thinking so loudly Kitty. _Jean telepathically told Kitty who blushed in embarrassment. _You accidentally sent that last one out so telepaths could hear it._

_Oh great, that means Danny probably hear me as well._

Jean shook her head. _It wasn't loud enough for him to hear._

"Thank goodness." Kitty muttered under her breath before opening the door to her room only to find Rogue not there. Kitty groaned, "Great, I'm guessing he took her to his room." She sighed and closed the door behind her.

Jean and Scott say 'goodnight' to each other and went to their rooms while Evan stayed outside his room. 'He better not be pulling a fast one on me tomorrow.' Evan thought before going to bed.

The next day the X-men had gone through their normal routine with Danny leaving early with Rouge and Nightcrawler who teleported into the back last minute when Danny was leaving. Evan sighed in relief when he missed the ride then groaned when he realized it was free breakfast. "I missed the free breakfast." He muttered to himself which the others heard.

"Your breakfast is always free." Kitty reminded him. "Plus, Rogue, like, didn't even return to her bed last night."

Jean and Scott stop eating and look at Kitty in surprise while Evan shrugged it off. "What do you mean?" Jean asked narrowing her eyebrows a bit at Kitty.

Kitty sighed, "I've been seeing this coming." She grabbed her glass of milk and looked at it. "I think she's, like, moving into his room."

"No way, that cannot be happening." Scott denied immediately with Jean nodding in agreement with Scott. "There is no way that the Professor would agree to let that happen."

Kitty sighed, "You're probably right." She gulped her milk down and got up. "I better finish getting ready."

Evan shook his head as she left the kitchen after putting her dishes in the sink. "I'm glad I'm not on dishes duty." He muttered before taking a bite out of his cereal.

Danny stopped his truck in the parking lot and tossed Kurt's breakfast burger back to him. "Danks Danny." He said before opening the wrapper.

"Yah got lucky." Rouge muttered before taking a bite into her food.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't care. Danny said dat he vas paying." He took a bite into his food and swallowed a few seconds later. "I am curious as to vhy you left early today."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, "Vlad's in town." Rogue and Kurt looked at Danny in shock when he said that. "I won't be able to watch over you guys since he's here"

"Do yah want meh to come along?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Vait, how do you know he's here?" Kurt asked curiously. Danny tossed his phone to Kurt who caught it and saw the message on the phone. "How does he have your number?" He asked a few seconds after reading the message.

"You got me." Danny answered with a shrug. "It doesn't matter though. Kurt, I'm leaving  
>Jean and Scott in charge while I'm gone. If I find out you guys did something to them I'll have to punish you guys."<p>

"Vhy can't I come?" Kurt asked curiously. "I can help."

"Actually, neither of you can do much of any damage to him. He's like me only his powers are not of a mutant like mine." Danny looked at his glowing blue hand and watched it get encased in ice. "Either way Rogue will come with me to make sure Vlad doesn't do anything against me. You on the other hand will make sure that nothing bad happens tonight. Something's going to happen while we're gone, and I'm not going to like it."

Kurt nodded and finished his breakfast. He gave Danny a thumb's up and jumped out of the back of the truck. "I'll keep an eye out." He said before teleporting closer to the school.

"Do yah think he'll keep his word?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Danny shrugged, "I hope someone doesn't say anything about throwing a party or something to Kitty or Evan." The two got out of the truck and walked to school holding hands. "Plus, he's not the one who has to tell Jean and Scott about my situation."

"Do yah want meh to come with yah?" Rogue asked him quietly.

Danny smirked, "You could if you want to, but you don't have free time the same as the three of us do."

Rogue blushed a bit. "Ah was able to switch a couple classes around so Ah could get our free period together." She told him which made Danny bring her toward him for a passionate kiss.

Danny pulled away from her and said, "You are one sneaky Rogue."

Rogue smirked, "Ah do wha Ah can." They walk into the building not seeing Todd or Pietro watching them from the forest near the school.

"I told you something is going on." Todd told his partner while keeping his eyes on the two from his spot in the tree. "Rogue is the one person I know who cannot touch anybody, yet she can touch him, yo."

"You make a good point Todd." Pietro said while he watched the two disappear into the school. "The question is: how is she able to touch him without taking his power or memories?" He rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, yo, but we could ask him." Todd jumped out of the tree and looked at Pietro. "Should we ask him?"

Pietro closed his eyes and sighed, "We could do that, but…"

Toad put his hands up in surrender. "I get it. We'll find out later, but the information we get will help your father with his plans whatever those plans are."

Pietro smirked, "I like doing things to help dear old dad." He looked at the truck then at the school. "Unfortunately, this idea will take time not to mention Rogue will be by his side most of the time."

Todd shrugged, "So, you leave that to me." He pointed at himself and smirked as a plan formed in his head. "You just talk to Danny and see if he will tell you anything, and you might want to limit the questions not to make him suspicious. We can't afford anymore major fights right now."

"I know. It also doesn't help that Lance is trying to get a certain X-girl's attention." Pietro and Todd turn their attention to Scott's car as it pulled up with the other X-men in it. Pietro crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows. "I love causing mayhem, but this mission is going to be a little rough."

Toad shrugged, "It doesn't sound too hard to me."

Pietro chuckled, "I never said it would be hard." He walked towards the school with his bag over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. 'The mission will be easy. Getting the information is where the hard part comes in. I really need to stop letting Toad get into things that have little meaning.' He groaned mentally at what he just thought. 'I'm not going to worry about this now.'

Later that day the bell had rung for class to end, and Danny and Rogue had packed their bags up and put their stuff away in their lockers. They walked outside and saw Jean putting stuff up on the bulletin board and Scott talking to a girl. Danny smirked and grabbed Rogue's hand which made her look at Danny who was still smirking. "Wha is with that smirk?" She asked him curiously.

"I wonder how this conversation will be going." Danny told her before making them invisible to Jean and Scott as the girl walked away with a flirtatious smile towards Scott. "This is definitely going to be interesting."

Scott walked around the bulletin board and stopped when he nearly ran into Jean when she turned around to walk away from what she heard earlier. "Jean," Scott said surprised before moving his head away and back to her, "how long have you been standing here?"

"I uh… just uh…" Jean fumbled while moving her hair behind her hair nervously. She looked at Scoot and said, "I was not spying on you."

"Spying?" Scott asked confused on why she said that. "Who said anything about…? Wait a second." Jean looked away when Scott narrowed his eyebrows when he got it. "You were spying on me. Don't tell me you're jealous?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What?! Me jealous?" Jean scoffed. "Of all the nerve." She removed his hand off her shoulder. "I am so sure Scott Summers." She walked away angrily while he watched her with a smirk on his face.

"Nice going Romeo." Rogue said when Jean was out of earshot.

Scott turned around and crossed his arms at the couple. "Can't say that I'm not trying though." He told them.

Danny chuckled, "I'll agree with you there." His face went from joking to serious. "Unfortunately I didn't come to meet with you to help you with your love life this time."

Scott's smirk turned into a frown at that statement. "What's up? The Professor call for us to help?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, it seems Vlad has returned, and he wants to meet with Danny." She told him before crossing her arms.

Scott's eyes widen behind his glasses. "When do you guys have to meet?" He asked balling his hands up.

"We're meeting tonight around 8:00." Danny told him. He looked around the school's courtyard and continued, "He wants to meet me in the forest outside of Bayville. Unfortunately, he didn't specify where to meet."

Scott nodded, "I'm coming along."

"Weh would rather have yah and Jean watch the others while weh're gone." Rogue told Scott.

Scott shook his head. "It's out of the question Rogue. I know that Danny and this guy fought before the incident at Meteor M, but he's going to need a little back up." He told them not backing down from going. "Plus, no one has seen or heard from any of the adults since that incident."

"He's not even a mutant." Danny told them for a first time which got them to look at him in shock. "I felt it when I fought him. He had power and experience, but his powers are incomplete since they are not his original genes." He crossed his arms and sighed, "He's a pure half-ghost made from the ectoplasm my parents used in the past. While I am half-ghost as well, my powers came the rare mutant X-gene that goes beyond what we originally knew about it."

Scott nodded, "That makes sense, but you're still not doing this alone with Rogue. Kurt and I are the only other two people who know about your rare X-gene, and I doubt you would want Kurt to come along." He reasoned which made Danny sigh in defeat. "I'll tell Jean that she's in charge of the others while we go see what this Plasmius wants."

"Actually, Ah'll tell her." Rogue said which made Scott raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Did yah forget wha happened earlier?" She asked him raising her eyebrow at him.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled crookedly, "I kinda did."

Pietro who was leaning against the bulletin board on the other side nodded and ran off without being noticed. He stopped behind the school, grabbed his phone, and pressed the speed dial. He heard it ring a couple times then heard it click. "This better be important Pietro."

"It is." Pietro said before looking around. "I was able to get some information about Danny, and this information is something you're going to need to hear."

"How good is it?"

Pietro smirked, "It seems Danny has the rare mutant X-gene. I know you read about the sacred X-gene that the first mutant had to make the rest of us have our powers."

Pietro stopped to see if his dad will say something. "You make an excellent point Pietro, and you were able to find the X-gene. Good job."

Pietro chuckled, "That's not all. It seems our supplier Vlad lied to us about being a mutant, and Danny is meeting him tonight. It seems he's able to sense if the person is a mutant or not which…"

"…Would be very useful for our cause." The voice told Pietro. "You really did it this time son. You have any more information?"

"There is nothing else that deals with the X-gene or Vlad unless you decide to count his friends coming along with him to confront Vlad." Pietro told his father.

"Of course that is needful information as well since Mystique hasn't appeared either." Magneto told his son then sighed, "You will only join if it is needed but follow them and see what Vlad is up to. Mystique could probably be behind his appearance, and the lie is just a minor set back since he is supplying us with goods right now, but he will pay for lying about what he is."

"He didn't even win." Pietro reminded his father.

"Yes, I know that, and it was for a good cause since Vlad wanted to prove he was better than the one who holds the power over him." Magneto looked behind him and nodded, "I have to go son, and you did really well this time."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye dad." Pietro hung the phone up and chuckled, "Got a praise from dad and information to see what Vlad is up to." He put his phone away and smirked, "Looks like keeping Danny as a friend was a good idea after all." He walked through the back doors without anyone seeing him.

Rogue sighed and walked the same direction that Jean went leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves. She walked down the hall and saw Jean grab some books out of her locker. _Jean, Ah need to talk to yah. _Rogue telepathically said to Jean who heard Rogue's thoughts.

Jean looked over at Rogue and sighed, "Sorry Rogue, but I'm not in the mood."

"That doesn't matter with our current situation." Rogue stated which caught Jean's attention. "Vlad's in town."

Jean raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait, you mean to tell me that guy Danny fought is back?" She asked surprised.

Rogue nodded, "He's back, and weh need yah to watch over the Institute while weh confront him."

Jean nodded, "Ok, you guys will…Wait a minute." She narrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Why am I not coming along?" She asked getting a bit angry.

"Danny needs it to be a small group when weh confront Vlad." Rogue said giving a small glare at Jean. "Plus, he's in charge Jean. Do yah want the Professor to know that yah disobeyed the person he put in charge?"

Jean's anger left her when she heard that. She sighed and leaned against the locker. "I'm sorry Rogue. It's just…" Jean sighed again. "I know that Danny is hiding from me and do not get me started about Scott."

Rogue sighed, "Ah get it Jean."

Jean put her books away when she heard the bell ring and closed he locker. 'Danny's not going to like this.' She thought to herself. Jean smiled at Rogue and nodded, "I'll do it Rogue, and I'll make sure that I tell them."

Rogue nodded and watched Jean walk away while she smirked, "Yah like Scott more than you let on." She turned around and walked away never losing the smirk on her face.

Kitty put her arms around Kurt and Evan's necks and said, "You guys, I have a great idea for tonight, and you will, like, totally enjoy it."

"What is it?" Evan asked while removing Kitty's arm from his neck.

Kitty smiled, "We're going to throw a party at the Institute."

Evan grinned, "Oh yeah, now that is a great idea." They look at Kurt who was frowning instead of smiling like they thought. "Kurt, what's up? I thought you would be happy about this."

Kurt sighed and removed Kitty's arm from his neck. "It's Danny. Someding came up on da vay here." He told them which immediately caught their attention.

"What, like, happened?" Kitty asked worryingly.

Kurt looked out the window and saw Danny and Scott talk. "Vlad's in town." He looked at Kitty and Evan and saw them give him confused looks. Kurt mentally face palmed. "You guys have no clue who I'm talking about huh?" He asked them.

They shook their heads at him. "He's the guy Danny had to fight back at the Meteor M incident." Jean told them as she walked up to them which surprised them.

"Jean," Kitty said nervously, "what are you doing over here?"

Jean crossed her arms and sighed, 'Danny's going to be mad about this.' "We're going to be following Danny, Rogue, and Scott when they leave for their meeting with Vlad."

Kurt put his hands up and said, "Oh no, ve're not getting involved vid dis. Danny doesn't vant us to be going dere."

Jean sighed mentally. "You don't get it Kurt. Something bad is going to happen, and I know it has to deal with Danny and the others."

'You might have it backwards.' Kurt thought to himself. "It doesn't matter. Danny doesn't vant us to go and dat is good enough for me." He told them before walking away.

The three watch him leave them which made Jean sigh. "I should have seen that coming." Jean muttered.

Evan looked at Jean then at Kitty. "As much as I want to party, if Danny is going to be in danger then you can count me in." He told Jean.

"I agree." Kitty said while mentally sighing. 'Danny's safety is more important than this party. Plus, we need to make sure whatever will happen won't happen.' She thought before Jean went over the plan with them.

That night Kurt was in the Institute frowning that his friends decided to follow Danny, Rogue, and Scott to make sure nothing bad happens. He stopped when he felt a small chill. 'Dat can't be right. Bobby isn't here, and Danny is out to see Vlad.' He thought before turning his watch cloaking device off. He teleported in front of the door that leads to Cerebro and glared at the door. "Vell dis is bad."

Mystique sat in the chair in front of Cerbro and sighed impatiently. "Did you find it?" She asked angrily.

"You can't rush me. I'm the ghost of technology, and this tech is a little different from most other technology I used." Technus told her before smirking. "There I is. I'm downloading the information now."

"Good." Mystique said then heard a noise behind her. She turned around in her chair and gasped when she saw her son in front of her. "Kurt?"

"Mom?" Kurt asked then looked at Cerebro. He glared at her. "How did you get in here?"

Mystique got up off the chair and smirked, "That doesn't matter Kurt. All that matters is that I'm going to get what I want. You guys ruined the original plan, and it seems Vlad's plan didn't go exactly as he has planned either."

Kurt's glare hardened on her which made her glare back at him. "Vhat are you up to?" He asked angrily.

"It's done." Technus said before getting out of the machine with a cd in his hand. He looked at Kurt and chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about what we're doing anyway. For I Technus has decided to rearrange your technology in that special room of yours."

Kurt was about to reply when he heard a scream down the hall. "I'll be back for you Mystique." He growled out before teleporting away.

"We better be going." Mystique told Technus.

Technus rubbed his hands together and smirked, "Actually, you got what you needed. Now I'm gonna have some fun with this tech and see what I can do with it."

Mystique sighed, "I can't argue there. You better not get yourself caught."

"Do I hear someone caring about my well-being?"

Mystique growled, "Don't push your luck." She ran out the door and left the room while Technus got back into Cerebro.

"Now the real fun begins for I Technus ruler of all technology will take control of the building." Technus said while watching his two creations walk through the building.

Kurt looked up at the two robots in the hallway following Jubilee, Amara, and Jamie down the hall. "Oh man, dis is bad." He muttered before running after them.

"I got your back Nightcrawler." Berzerker said shooting electricity at the robots which didn't do much of anything to the robots.

Nightcrawler pulled his phone and called Jean but kept on running after the robots with Berzerker. "Come on Jean."

Jean picked her phone up and sighed before answering it. "What is ti Kurt? We're about to go into the forest."

"Dat's good den, because I got a couple robots dat are in da mansion about to attack some of da newer students." Kurt pointed at the robots hoping Berzerker would receive the message.

Berzerker nodded, "You got it." He fired more electricity at the robots and watched them stop and turn around at them. "Whoops."

"Oh great, dis is bad." Kurt muttered to himself. "Jean, you better just get here before we lose da students we were meant to protect!" He closes his phone and looks at Berzerker. "Ok, we need to keep dem busy until da oders arrive."

"When will that be?" Ray asked while making his hand glow with electricity.

"I hope soon." Kurt muttered before getting into position for a fight with the robots.

Jean closed her phone and sighed, "Change of plans."

"We're going back?" Evan asked curiously.

"I was right about the danger, but it seems the Institute is being attacked instead." She told them which made them gasp in surprise.

"You don't mean that…?" Kitty let the question hang before Jean started Scott's car back up and drove it back towards the Institute.

Danny, Scott, and Rogue stop at the clearing in the middle of the forest and saw Vlad Plasmius standing there with his arms crossed. "Well, it's about time you showed up Phantom. I was wondering if you and your friends would ever show up." Vlad said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny asked angrily while crossing his arms.

Vlad waved his left index finger. "Uh uh, you need to control your temper Daniel." He said which made the three glare at him. Vlad shrugged, "I want to talk about your powers Phantom. We both know your powers don't come from the X-gene."

The three raise an eyebrow at how confident Vlad sounded when he said that. "You're wrong actually." Cyclops said which made Vlad glare at him.

"Danny's a mutant, and Ah know it." Rogue told Vlad while removing her gloves. "Ah have a way to prove it."

Vlad narrowed his eyebrows at the two friends that came back on his obvious lie. "I'll make you an offer Daniel. You could join me and learn on how to control your powers and become my son since your parents rejected you."

Danny was keeping a straight face while feeling a bit shocked inside his mind. 'He's going to pull that card huh?' He thought before making his hand glow blue. "You just made a big mistake." Danny muttered which made Cyclops and Rogue smirk.

"We'll see." Vlad said making his hands glow pink. "I know you're making the mistake by joining with these wannabes." Vlad smirked as he saw Danny's head lower but frowned when he felt a bit cold around the feet. He looked down at his feet and sighed when he saw them covered in ice. 'Maybe I pushed it a bit much.' He thought before looking up with Danny in front of him. "Oh cheeseballs." Danny punched Vlad in the face and watched Vlad fly into the tree close behind him.

"You should be more careful in what you say Vlad." Phantom said while his hands stayed glowing blue.

Rogue walked up to Vlad and touched the man's face. She felt the energy run through her body and removed her hand after a few seconds. She glared at the man then turned to Danny and Scott. "He'll be out for a little while, but it seems Mystique and a ghost name Technus are going to get something at the Institute behind our backs." She told them.

Danny growled, "Darn it. I was hoping he wasn't going to do something like that." He grabbed Rogue and Scott and teleported them back to the front of the Institute. "Let's go." He told them before they ran through the front door just in time to see Kurt and Berzerker get on the bottom floor with two robots standing up on the top.

"Well, this is going to be a pain." Cyclops muttered before firing his beam at the right robot and smirked as the beam made a hole in the robot. The robot fell to the ground dysfunctional which made Kurt and Berzerker look at the three X-men who just arrived at the scene.

"Dank goodness you guys made it." Kurt said happily when he noticed Rogue's hands became pink.

"Let meh handle this." Rogue said before firing the ecto-blast at the robot. The shot hit the robot and made a small dent in the robot. She flew up at the robot and went into the robot which made Kurt and Ray widen their eyes in surprise while Danny and Scott smirked. She came out with wires in her hands and dropped them as the robot fell back hitting the ground. "That's taken care of." She said before walking up to the others.

Scott nodded and looked at Ray. "Ray, you make sure the others are alright. We'll go and stop the person behind all of this." He told Ray.

Ray nodded, "You got it." He ran off to find the others while the four ran off in another direction towards Cerebro.

"Ve're dealing vid a ghost." Kurt told them.

"We know." Rogue said not using her usual southern accent. "Darn it, that Plasmius talking is rubbing off along with his powers."

Kurt nodded, "He's in Cerebro unfortunately."

"Leave that to us then." Danny said before phasing through the wall with Rogue following him.

Kurt and Scott kept on running but stopped when another robot appeared in front of them. "How many does dis guy make?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Let's just fight and worry about that later." Cyclops said before firing his blaster at the robot.

Kurt nodded and teleported inside the robot behind the one Scott fired at. 'Dis is going to be bad.' He thought before pulling the wires out of the robot.

Danny and Rogue appeared in front of Cerebro. Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos out and sighed, "Wish my parents actually built better equipment."

Technus heard his voice and looked at the pair from Cerebro and smirked, "Well, look who decided to join me in…ack!" He felt Rogue grab him and pull him out of the machine. "This isn't right! I, Technus, wasn't supposed to be pulled out of machine by a mere mutant like you."

"I absorbed your master's powers." Rogue stated simply before Danny sucked the ghost into the thermos.

"We better get this place cleaned up before the Professor returns." Danny told his girlfriend who nodded in agreement.

After everything had stopped, Scott and Kurt joined the other two and started to get the place cleaned up along with the new mutants that were there. Jean, Evan, and Kitty got inside the building just in time to see Scott and the others cleaning up the robots. "Looks like we're a little late." Evan muttered before seeing Danny and Rogue glaring at them.

"Jean." Rogue said while crossing her arms over he chest. "Would yah care to explain where yah been?"

Jean sighed, "I felt something bad about to happen, and I thought…"

Danny sighed and put his hand which made her close her mouth. "Relax Jean. Everyone does it a couple times." Professor Xavier said while coming into the room from the hall which surprised everyone. He put his hands together and sighed, "Unfortunately, it seems that whatever was meant to happen did, but what were these people after?"

Danny sighed and looked at Rogue and Kurt. Kurt walked over to the Professor X and said, "I might not vhat my moder vas after Professor, but I do know dat it has to deal vid Cerebro."

Charles nodded, "Jean, you, Kitty, and Evan will clean the rest of the mess up since you left to do something you were told not to do. The rest of you are free to do as you please for tonight except for you four." He looked at Danny, Rouge, Kurt, and Scott. "We're going to have one interesting conversation."

The three watch as everyone leaves them the area. "I should have just listened to what Rogue and Kurt told me." Jean told herself before going to work.

Pietro stopped running outside of the Brotherhood's house and grabbed his phone. He pressed the speed dial and heard the click. "Vlad failed at recruiting Danny, but I heard Rogue say something about Mystique."

"I see. Anything else?" Magneto asked curiously.

"It seems that Plasmius isn't immune to Rogue like he thought he was which is another false advertisement he gave us along with his claim of being a mutant."

"Agreed. Keep an eye out and see if you can figure out what Mystique is up to. We can't afford to have any lose cannons right now." Magneto told his son.

"Don't worry. I'll figure out what she's up to. You can count on it." Pietro hung up and closed his phone before entering his home to join with his stupid team and Tabitha.

Charles looked at the fire place in thought while the students had gone off to be. 'Mystique, what are you planning? I don't know what you needed with Cerebro since the ghost covered your tracks.' He looked at the books and sighed, "One thing is for sure. Whatever her plan is, the X-men will be ready for her next move."

Danny walked through the hallways with Rogue and stopped when they saw Jean walking up to them. Jean stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry for disobeying orders you guys."

"It's fine Jean." Danny assured her. "No one was hurt, and everything turned out right in the end." He put his arm around Rogue and smiled, "Plus, you still have to make things up with Scott from this afternoon anyway."

Jean blushed in embarrassment and watched disappear in front of her before she snapped out of it. _You are one clever teen Danny. _She telepathically told him before walking away with a smile on her face.

"All as it should be." A person said while watching the things going on from his lair in the Ghost Zone.

**Ok, the ending is pretty common for me to add just because it is. Anyway, that's right. I was able to be inspired to write this chapter for you guys, and I have no idea if I am even going to write the next one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the major changes I did finally, and we finally got to meet a ghost after sixteen chapters. Well Technus was the one ghost I actually planned on using. I do plan on including Frostbite and a few other ghosts like Ember, Skulker, and a couple other ghosts to other chapter for other plots going on in the story. I just hope that I do not have to explain about Pietro. Anyway R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sure you guys enjoy this story of mine so much, but it is going to be rewritten, and the beginning of the story is put right on this page for you guys to see. If you want to see what I have done for it to be rewritten, you will read the first new chapter and tell me if you want it to continue being rwritten or not. I own nothing.  
><strong>

_My name is Daniel Fenton, and I'm a mutant. Allow me to explain what I mean. My parents are ghost hunters, and you're probably wondering why this has to do with anything. I was in my parents' lab with my best friends. I decided to show them the Ghost Portal that had failed to work. My best friend Sam convinced me to go inside the machine with my jumpsuit for her to take a picture of me._

_The incident with the portal had unlocked the powers hidden in my X gene, but I didn't know it at the time. At the time I really thought I was a ghost, and after a whole month of keeping it secret I decided to tell my parents. This is where everything had started to go downhill in my old life._

**Give your opinion not in this story but in the other one.**


End file.
